Al límite
by Thebigticket21
Summary: La recién fundada BSAA ha tenido un comienzo muy plácido: desde la desaparición de la corporación Umbrella no ha habido nuevas ataques, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo que una nueva amenaza se interponga en el camino del bien y el mal. Siempre hay alguien acechando en la oscuridad... A la espera del momento oportuno.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Como véis me he embarcado en una nueva aventura. Prometo que ésta va a ser larga. Pido paciencia porque no sé con qué asiduidad podré subir los capítulos, pero os prometo que en cuanto tenga huecos los iré subiendo. ¡Gracias a todo por dedicar algo de vuestro tiempo a leerme y espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

Nunca terminaba de confiar por completo en los desconocidos. Aunque claro, para que alguien se convirtiera en conocido primero tenía que resultar ser un completo desconocido. Pero el grupo tenía ambiciones, y los primeros pasos siempre eran los más importantes. Habían surgido de la nada… y pronto su nombre estaría en boca de todos, incluso de esas malditas organizaciones que estaban muy de moda en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

La caída de Umbrella había puesto en alerta a todos, y lo que realmente no sabían los peces gordos era que ahora eran más fuertes: podían tener acceso a todos los datos de la corporación. El mercado negro era como una especie de barra libre en la que prácticamente podías servirte todo lo que quisieras. Todo, obviamente, dependiendo de lo que pudieras ofrecerle a la persona que te administraba la mercancía.

Alias era su creación, su pequeña familia. Eran buenos hombres y mujeres que estaban dispuestos a plantarles cara a todos los altos cargos que pasaban horas y horas engordándose los bolsillos a costa de los ciudadanos. Era hora de que alguien les diera un toque de atención a esos payasos que lo único que hacían eran poner buena cara delante de las cámaras.

Alfred Lansing caminaba escoltado por dos de sus subordinados por un pasillo con las paredes blancas y el suelo de mármol. Todo era demasiado frío, demasiado… seco. Un posible reflejo de la persona con la que iban a tratar. El tipo parecía tener bastantes influencias si poseía información tan importante.

Habían logrado contactar con él gracias a un enlace en común. Una mujer asiática que les había hecho algún que otro encargo en el mercado negro. Les había garantizado que ese tipo disponía de todo cuanto necesitaban para organizar un ataque a escala nacional o internacional.

Vieron a un tipo rubio cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared junto a una puerta negra. Giró la cabeza al oír sus pasos y se los quedó observando mientras se acercaban. Tenía unos brazos imponentes, y se le marcaban todos los abdominales a través de la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta. Se separó de la pared hasta situarse frente a los visitantes.

El primero de ellos llevaba un traje gris que le debía haber costado una pasta. Los demás iban con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones militares. Si habían llegado hasta allí era porque los había llamado él en persona. Sabía que llevaba varios negocios entre manos, y era bastante frecuente encontrar a gente de ese tipo. Alzó una mano deteniendo el avance de los tres.

-Manos arriba –les ordenó antes de acercarse al que estaba más a la izquierda. Le pasó las manos por los hombros, bajando por la cintura, la cadera y los pantalones. Estaba limpio. Repitió el proceso con sus colegas. No llevaban armas ni cuchillos -. Esperen un momento…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó firme hacia la puerta. Pegó tres veces antes de abrirla y mirar hacia el interior.

-Los he registrado y no suponen ningún peligro.

-Que pasen –anunció una voz gélida bastante autoritaria desde el interior.

Los terroristas intercambiaron una rápida mirada mientras el rubio que los había registrado se echaba a un lado, dejándoles vía libre. Alfred dio unos pasos con decisión hasta llegar al umbral. Sus compañeros lo seguían muy cerca. Había llegado el momento de descubrir la verdad.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó Alfred era en una enorme lámpara que colgaba del techo. Iluminaba por completo la estancia, y emitía una luz bastante potente. Había algunos armarios de madera situados en la parte izquierda. Todos estaban llenos de carpetas que tenían unos rótulos, aunque eran demasiado pequeños para leerlos desde su posición.

No había ninguna ventana, y le daba la impresión de encontrarse bajo tierra. Bueno, realmente no era del todo mentira, ya que habían tenido que coger un ascensor en la parte superior para descender. Los escondites bajo tierra garantizaban inmunidad hasta cierto punto; ellos mismos tenían su cuartel general bajo unos almacenes abandonados.

Y allí, detrás de una mesa gris, estaba su contacto. Se quedó petrificado al verlo. Su piel era blanca como la leche, asemejándose más a un cadáver que a un vivo. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras con las que era imposible ver sus ojos. Mostraba todos sus dientes con una sonrisa parecida a la de un tiburón. Era bastante… intimidante.

-Bienvenido, señor Lansing –los saludó levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al líder del grupo terrorista. Si sentado impresionaba, de pie era aún peor. Debía medir alrededor de metro noventa, y su gesto serio denotaba que era alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas -. Veo que ha traído… acompañantes.

Le tendió la mano sin dejar de mirar a los dos tipos que se habían quedado junto a la puerta. Alfred dudó unos instantes aún algo impresionado por la manera en que lograba intimidarle con tan sólo unas palabras. Pero no había venido hasta allí para eso; tenía un rato que cerrar y debía dejar a un lado sus emociones.

Le estrechó la mano durante unos instantes sintiéndola fría como el hielo. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Con qué clase de persona estaba tratando? Sabía que debía mantenerse firme, y no dejarse impresionar… pero era imposible. Debía mostrar ejemplo a sus subordinados; por algo era el líder de ese grupo.

-Siéntese, por favor –le hizo un gesto en dirección a la silla mientras volvía a su asiento, un sillón de cuero que tenía pinta de haberle costado bastante dinero. El líder arrastró un poco la silla y tomó asiento en silencio. Su contacto apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos a la altura de su barbilla.

-Me han dicho que tienes una mercancía que puede interesarme… ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Tiene acceso… a todos los datos de la corporación Umbrella?

No respondió al instante. Bajó la mirada y abrió el primer cajón, donde tenía un pequeño maletín metálico. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió antes de darle la vuelta y ponerlo de cara a Alfred.

-Yo fui el verdadero causante de la caída de Umbrella… -comentó mientras el líder cogía un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido de color morado. Lo examinó a través de sus gafas con atención -. Es una nueva variante que aún no ha sido comercializada. No obstante ha sido probada en algunos sujetos con resultados bastante óptimos. Lo llamo… Virus X.

-¿Ha sido sintetizado a partir de otros virus? –preguntó el tipo trajeado dejando la muestra en su lugar. Había un total de ocho pequeños tarritos llenos de esa sustancia.

-Ha sido creado gracias a los valiosos datos que la corporación dejó en su última base. Estaba en fase de desarrollo… y yo simplemente me he dedicado a terminar el proceso.

-¿Cuál es su principal medio de propagación?

-Curioso que lo pregunte… -respondió el de las gafas oscuras mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a una jarra de cristal que estaba llena de agua. Cogió un vaso que había a su lado y lo llenó hasta la mitad. Volvió a la mesa con él en la mano y lo dejó delante de un sorprendido Alfred -. Es un vaso de agua normal y corriente. Pero… -volvió a abrir uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía la misma sustancia -. Una sola gota basta para contaminar todo el recipiente.

Y destapó el frasco achuchando el cuentagotas que estaba en la parte superior. Una gota cayó en el vaso… y no ocurrió absolutamente nada. El agua seguía teniendo el mismo color transparente de siempre. ¿Qué significaba eso? Alfred cogió el vaso de cerca para examinarlo.

-Yo no lo haría… -le advirtió con un tono autoritario -. Un simple sorbo y se convertirá en una marioneta del virus. Como puede observar, se diluye en el agua e imperceptible al ojo humano… Harían falta pruebas de control de calidad para determinar que ese líquido está contaminado. Se camufla perfectamente con el agua potable, una poderosa fuente de la que sacar tajada.

-Interesante… -murmuró el terrorista pensativo -. ¿Afecta por igual a todos los seres vivos?

-Existen ligeras variaciones –contestó el otro tipo cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho -. En los seres humanos se ha observado que el proceso es algo más rápido. Tarda aproximadamente entre treinta minutos y una hora en hacer efecto. En animales y plantas es mucho más efectivo. Puede crear un auténtico ejército de B.O.W.S. que le ayuden en su… cruzada.

Aún no tenía claro por qué quería comprar el virus X, pero le daba igual mientras sirviera como campo de pruebas. Ya se aseguraría de seguirle la pista a ese grupo e ir tras sus pasos para conseguir los datos que buscaba para mejorar ese nuevo virus. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en él.

-Con unos cuantos de éstos podríamos contaminar el agua de toda una ciudad… -dijo más para sí mismo Alfred mientras volvía a examinar un tubo. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Cuando las autoridades intentaran actuar sería demasiado tarde. Iba a ser muy divertido -. Me interesa –dictaminó volviendo a colocar la muestra en su sitio -. ¿Cuánto quiere por el maletín?

-Bueno… podríamos llegar a un… acuerdo. Si lo pone en práctica con éxito le llevaré la mitad… Quinientos mil dólares.

-Hecho –respondió casi sin pensarlo. Sabía que tenía ante sí una oportunidad de oro; esos malditos políticos iban a enterarse de lo que era bueno. Volvieron a estrecharse la mano -. Vladimir, Roger, haceos cargo del maletín.

-Sí, señor –asintió el que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta. Se hizo con el maletín y volvió a colocarse en su posición.

-Arriba le facilitarán el número de cuenta para que haga el ingreso… Pero tranquilo… -y sonrió ampliamente mostrando de nuevo su dentadura -. No tengo ninguna prisa.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted –se giró y le hizo un gesto a sus camaradas para que se marcharan.

Caminaron en silencio al salir por la puerta. Wesker no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la oportunidad perfecta para probar el virus. Ese grupo parecía realmente decidido a provocar alguna amenaza biológica. Sería interesante comprobar cómo lo hacían… y cómo actuarían sus viejos enemigos, esos que siempre iban un paso por detrás de él.

-Krauser –lo llamó sabiendo que estaba rondando por allí. Era el encargado de controlar las entradas y salidas de su despacho. Había demostrado ser un peón bastante fiel, y estaba preparado para exponerse a algún virus. Sólo llevaba con ellos unos meses, pero le había demostrado que estaba preparado para entrar en el juego. El rubio entró en la sala y se quedó al quicio de la puerta -. Localiza a Wong. Tengo una misión para ella.

Krauser asintió en silencio antes de marcharse con paso firme. Wesker le dio la vuelta a su sillón y se quedó contemplando un cuadro que tenía puesto en la pared. Se titulaba _"El mundo"_, y eso era exactamente lo que quería: dominar el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a tod s! Sí... I'm back! Ya no recuerdo ni la última vez que estuve por aquí, pero la verdad es que he estado muy liada con el trabajo y con algún problemilla familiar. Pero bueno, ahora con todo este tema del confinamiento me ha venido bien para desconectar y retomar una de mis pasiones: escribir. Ya sé que empecé esto hace tiempo, y os confieso que no lo he vuelto a tocar hasta hoy. Ando también corrigiendo mis propias novelas, así que ya veis que no paro.

Os recomiendo que os leáis el primer capítulo para entrar en situación (yo misma tuve que hacerlo porque ni me acordaba por dónde iban los tiros). Así que nada, os dejo el capítulo dos para que vayáis degustando esta nueva historia. Intentaré subir semanalmente capítulo, pero no prometo nada.

* * *

Jill Valentine parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos. Unos débiles rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. No tenía ni idea de qué era hora, pero era el momento de que se fuera espabilando. Esa tarde tenía una reunión con el resto de fundadores de la organización a la que se había unido hacía algo más de un año: la BSAA, una unidad dedicada a combatir el bioterrorismo a nivel mundial.

Sólo tenían sedes abiertas en Norteamérica y en Europa, pero esperaban expandirse pronto a otras regiones del planeta, sobre todo a aquellas más problemáticas como África o Sudamérica. Miró a su lado, pero no había nadie. Toda su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo a excepción de sus bragas. Sonrió. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad después de todo el sufrimiento que había supuesto el caso de Raccoon City.

Se incorporó un poco decidida a ponerse en marcha. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y poco después lo vio aparecer. Hasta recién levantado tenía un aspecto irresistible. Se sonrieron. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con tostadas y zumos.

-Buenos días preciosa –la saludó Chris Redfield dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a Jill y sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días guapo –respondió pasándole las manos por el cuello y dándole un tierno beso.

Llevaban algo más de un año saliendo, y hacía sólo dos meses que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos a un apartamento que habían alquilado en el centro. La caída de Umbrella le había levantado tanto el ánimo que había decidido declararse. Se había sentido atraída por él desde que se conocieron en Raccoon City, y nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo. A él por supuesto le había pasado lo mismo, pero había sido mucho más discreto.

Le había respondido al instante, sin titubear, con un beso que parecía de película, y desde ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y sabía que él también lo era, y mucho. Era cariñoso, amable, atento, y en la cama… No podía pedir un combo mejor. La hacía disfrutar todas y cada una de las veces que hacían el amor.

-Veo que has preparado el desayuno –continuó hablando Jill tras separarse y coger una tostada. Lo cierto era que estaba hambrienta. Empezó a masticar sin dejar de observar a Chris, que sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos. Podía ser un buen aperitivo.

-Lo mejor para mi chica –respondió el moreno guiñándole un ojo y cogiendo un vaso de zumo. Le dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada -. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Fenomenal. Ahora que estás a mi lado… apenas tengo pesadillas –le cogió una mano y se la apretó. Desde que habían conseguido escapar de la mansión Spencer por los pelos era rara la noche en la que no la despertara una pesadilla nocturna. Pero desde que se había mudado allí habían desaparecido casi por completo. Se sentía más protegida, más… segura.

-Me alegra saberlo –contestó Chris dándole otro beso -. ¿A qué hora es la reunión?

-A las seis –corroboró Jill dándole otro mordisco a su tostada -. Pero antes tengo que ir al médico para la revisión.

El mayor de los Redfield asintió en silencio apurando los últimos tragos de su vaso. Cada año la sometían a una serie de pruebas para comprobar que los niveles de virus T en su organismo no habían aumentado. Era una auténtica suerte que ese mercenario brasileño hubiera estado por allí para salvarle la vida. No sabría qué hacer sin Jill ahora mismo.

Aún tenía una ligera marca de los tentáculos que la B.O.W. había utilizado para inyectarle el virus. Chris intentaba no mirarlo demasiado; le recordaba el alto precio que habían tenido que pagar por hacer caer a la corporación Umbrella. Pero cada vez que recorría su cuerpo… allí estaba. Jill lo había pasado muy mal, y él había intentado apoyarla de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Te apetece ir luego a la nueva galería de tiro que han abierto en la Avenida Roble? –preguntó el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. viendo cómo su compañera se terminaba casi de una vez su vaso de zumo. Dejó el vaso en la bandeja y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Su entrepierna reaccionó; sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Me parece buena idea. Pero antes… -se dejó caer sobre la cama y estiró los brazos. Estaba completamente desnuda salvo por las bragas -. Creo que podrías calentar un poquito.

Chris se mordió el labio. Cómo lo excitaba cuando se ponía tan sensual. Se dejó caer a su lado y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. Ella le pasó los brazos por la espalda atrayéndolo aún más. Notaba su erección contra su entrepierna, y eso la ponía aún más. Chris interrumpió el morreo separándose un poco y poniendo las manos sobre la almohada a la altura de la cabeza Jill.

-Es insaciable, señorita Valentine –murmuró acercándose a su cuello y plantándole besos suaves y cortos. Notó cómo todos los vellos se le ponían de punta. Sabía que le encantaba.

-Es usted que me tiene mal acostumbrada, señor Redfield –susurró Jill cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los labios de Chris bajar hasta su hombro. Era una tortura excitante. Gimió un poco cuando lo notó cerca de sus pechos. Los pezones se le estaban poniendo más duros por momentos -. No pares…

Le agarró las tetas y le masajeó los pezones con los pulgares antes de chupárselos. El placer de Jill iba en aumento; a esas alturas la mayoría del bloque se estaría enterando de que estaban a punto de follar. Chris se apartó un poco bajando hasta sus caderas. Le quitó con lentitud las bragas dejando al descubierto esa zona que lo volvía loco. Compartió una rápida mirada con su chica antes de meter la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Joder… -le oyó decir en el momento en el que pasaba su lengua por toda su vagina con movimientos cortos pero constantes. Le sujetó las piernas al comprobar que no paraba de moverse. La tenía en su terreno… y no pararía hasta matarla de placer -. Coge el vibrador. Rápido.

Chris se apartó y se acercó a la mesita de noche. Estaba completamente empalmado, y que Jill quisiera jugar aún más le excitaba muchísimo. Abrió el segundo cajón, y apartó unas bragas hasta dar con el consolador. Sacó también un condón que había por allí suelto; lo cierto era que en casi todos los cajones tenían alguno.

Había sido uno de los primeros regalos que le había hecho. Cuando empezaron a trabajar para la BSAA habían estado un par de meses separados, ya que a ella la habían mandado a Montana para controlar la creación de la segunda sede que habían inaugurado en los Estados Unidos.

Había sido su forma de decirle que aunque no iban a poder verse todo lo que les hubiera gustado había maneras de estar el uno cerca del otro. Le había dejado una nota en la que le decía que cuando lo utilizara se acordara de él… y Chris sabía perfectamente que se lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

Era de color carne, y tenía cinco niveles de intensidad. Que él supiera ella había llegado hasta el dos. Quería comprobar si podía llegar al tres. Volvió a situarse entre sus piernas e introdujo el pene de plástico por su vagina. Jill gritó un poco, pero parecía encantada.

-Ponlo en el tres –le ordenó sin que le diera tiempo a decirle nada. Chris se quedó mirándola sorprendido. A veces le daba auténtico miedo cómo se leían el pensamiento. Movió una pequeña pestaña que había en el lateral, y que en ese momento estaba en el cero, hasta colocarla en el tres.

El objeto empezó a vibrar, y vio cómo Jill se agarraba con fuerza a la cama y apretaba los dientes. Chris se situó a su lado y la besó por el cuello. Pero ella giró la cara buscando su boca. La besó con posesión. Se estaba comiendo todos sus gemidos, y aquello era más de lo que podía aguantar. Cuánto la deseaba, cuánto había tenido que sufrir para compartir momentos tan buenos con ella…

Jill le pasó la mano por encima de su erección y metió la mano bajo el pantalón. Cogió su pene y empezó a moverlo a buen ritmo. Ahora era él el que también gemía de placer. Sabía cómo buscarlo, y siempre lo encontraba más que operativo.

-Voy a correrme… -anunció la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. arqueando su cuerpo y lanzando un último gemido más desgarrador.

-Pues prepárate… Porque ahora voy yo –completamente excitado le quitó el vibrador y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho, pero quería follársela.

Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón, dejándolos en el suelo sin miramientos. Rasgó el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo colocó con tranquilidad. Volvió a centrar su atención en su chica. La cogió de una mano y la llevó hasta el pie de la cama.

Se quedó sentado sobre el filo y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera sobre sus rodillas. Jill le sonrió encantada; les ponía mucho a los dos esa postura. Se encajó entre sus piernas y pasó las suyas por detrás de su espalda. Emitió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la polla de Chris se introdujo en su interior. Pero era una sensación sumamente agradable… y lo deseaba.

Ella tenía el control. Empezó a moverse con lentitud al principio pasando los brazos tras el cuello de su pareja. Él posó sus manos en la cintura y la hundía hacia abajo. Aumentó el ritmo conforme veía que ambos buscaban más. Ambos gritaban de puro placer.

-Eres espectacular, cariño… -murmuró Chris sintiendo que le faltaba muy poco para correrse.

-Así es como me tienes…

Se movía con muchísima rapidez. Era demasiado. El mayor de los Redfield cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido varonil en el momento en el que se dejaba ir. Jill se dejó caer sobre él instantes después jadeando y con la frente sudorosa. Se quedaron durante unos instantes en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente. Ella fue la primera en retirarse. Se echó a un lado y se quedó bocarriba tumbada.

-Si llego a saber esto te hubiera pedir salir en Raccoon City –dijo el moreno incorporándose un poco. Se quitó el preservativo y le hizo un nudo antes de dejarlo a un lado.

-Eh, te recuerdo que si estamos aquí… Es gracias a mí.

-Cierto. Suerte que alguien tiene los ovarios bien puestos –corroboró en el momento en el que Jill también se incorporaba y se quedaba mirándolo -. Gracias.

Y la besó antes de coger el condón para tirarlo en la papelera. De pronto, Jill le propinó un tortazo en el culo haciéndolo saltar. Ella simplemente le sonrió, y él no pudo evitar corresponderle. Todo marchaba demasiado bien últimamente.

El tráfico estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de que faltaba poco para llegar a las seis de la tarde. La cita con el médico se había alargado algo más de la cuenta, y lo cierto era que las noticias no eran demasiado buenas. Jill no había abierto la boca desde que se habían montado en el coche, y de eso hacía ya más de diez minutos. Chris no apartaba la mirada de la carretera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que debía decirle algo para animarla.

Le habían hecho una analítica, y a los veinte minutos ya tenían los resultados. El nivel de virus T en su organismo habían aumentado un cinco por ciento. No era una cantidad alarmante, pero la suficiente para que el doctor tuviera que ponerle un tratamiento. Aún no sabía en qué consistiría. Al parecer tenía que consultarlo con otros especialistas, y tomarían una decisión en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Chris no lo consideraba el fin del mundo, pero su chica no parecía pensar lo mismo. Estaba fuera de peligro, el virus nunca iba a vencerla. ¿Por qué entonces se lo había tomado tan mal? Retiró una mano del volante y se la puso en la rodilla. Incluso hasta a través del pantalón podía notar lo tensa que estaba. No le había devuelto el gesto, pero tampoco le había retirado la mano… No sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-¿Te apetece hablar? –le preguntó mientras giraba a la izquierda. Ya estaban casi llegando a la sede. Observó de reojo a Jill, que mantenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el rostro serio.

-¿De qué? ¿De cómo voy a convertirme en un monstruo? –ironizó la morena con una mueca de desagrado. Suspiró resignada.

-Oye… -se detuvo de inmediato. La conocía, y cuando se ponía así era imposible decirle algo -. No importa. No he dicho nada.

Suerte que ya estaban en la zona de acceso a la sede principal de la BSAA en los Estados Unidos. La más grande se encontraba en Londres, y era la primera que se había alzado en todos los continentes. Desde allí se tomaban las principales decisiones, aunque la mayoría de sus integrantes no eran británicos. Iban a reunirse con otro de los fundadores, Clive R. O'Brian, y con el líder de uno de sus principales asesores: Tricell.

Tricell era una empresa farmacéutica que estaba dando sus primeros pasos al igual que ellos. Estaban muy interesados en la creación de fármacos que ayudaran a combatir las principales enfermedades que asolaban el planeta Tierra, pero también en luchar contra el bioterrorismo. De no ser por ellos y por la aportación de los doce fundadores, la BSAA no sería nada.

Detuvo el coche en la amplia zona de aparcamientos. Sólo había diez u once sitios cogidos. A pesar de que poco a poco estaban consiguiendo involucrar a más gente en la lucha era difícil hacer adeptos. Era uno de los trabajos más peligrosos que podía existir, aunque desde la caída de Umbrella no habían tenido que intervenir. La BSAA aún estaba muy verde, y esperaba que esa reunión ayudara a ir poniendo los cimientos de lo que prometía ser una gran organización a nivel mundial.

Paró el motor y observó cómo Jill se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba del coche dando un pequeño portazo. Muy pocas veces la había visto tan cabreada. Solía ser una mujer muy razonable y que mantenía la calma ante la adversidad. Era una de las cosas que más le había enamorado de ella. Esperaba tener la oportunidad a lo largo de la tarde de poder charlar.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era que sabían separar perfectamente su situación sentimental de su situación laboral. En la oficina actuaban como si fueran dos compañeros más, aunque sí era verdad que en alguna ocasión mostraban un poco de complicidad. Habían estado en boca de casi todos durante un tiempo, cuando se enteraron de que eran pareja, pero todo estaba ya más que controlado.

Bajó del vehículo viendo cómo Jill lo esperaba unos metros por delante. Con lo bien que había empezado la mañana…y cómo había arrancado la tarde. Se lo habían pasado muy bien en la galería de tiro, y en la cama… Bueno… Eso era historia aparte. Siempre era excepcional. Pulsó un botón del mando y un pitido le indicó que las puertas se habían cerrado.

Dio unos decididos pasos hasta llegar a la altura de su compañera, que seguía sin alterar su gesto serio. Santo Dios… Odiaba lo cabezona que podía llegar a ser a veces. En ese sentido tenía que reconocer que eran polos opuestos… aunque él tenía peor temperamento que ella. Aún no había tenido de sacarlo… y esperaba no tener que hacerlo nunca.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada. Chris abrió la puerta y esperó a que Jill pasara en primer lugar. Cuando hacía eso ella solía complacerle con una sonrisa… pero hoy ni eso. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes antes de acceder al interior del edificio. Apenas había movimiento en la recepción.

Un chico hablaba por teléfono y anotaba algo en su agenda, y otro agente se tomaba un café apoyado sobre el mostrador mientras miraba a la pantalla que había colocada en la pared. Normalmente solían tener las noticias puestas; debían estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en el mundo por si se producía un ataque biológico.

-Hagan paso al azote del bioterrorismo… Nunca mejor dicho –anunció una voz que les era sumamente familiar a sus espaldas. Se giraron, y allí estaba Quint Cetchman con su habitual tono humorístico. Pertenecía al departamento de I+D, y había sido una de las primeras incorporaciones a la plantilla.

-Hola, Quint –lo saludó Jill mostrando una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Tan bromista como siempre… ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? –dijo Chris estrechándole la mano.

-Bien –respondió el informático encogiéndose de hombros -. He arreglado un par de ordenadores, actualizado un par de antivirus… Nada que no pueda hacer un tipo como yo –ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sonreír -. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Tenemos una reunión con O'Brian y el director de Tricell –contestó Chris echando un rápido vistazo a un reloj que había colgado en la pared. Debía cortar la charla ya porque estaban a punto de dar las seis.

-Peces gordos… -murmuró Quint negando en silencio -. Suerte que vosotros sois más enrollados. Os veo luego, chicos.

Chris se quedó observando cómo se alejaba durante unos instantes antes de dirigirse al ascensor. Caminó junto a Jill pensando que no sabía muy bien qué iba a encontrarse en la reunión. Tricell parecía muy interesado en invertir parte su capital en financiar a la B.S.A.A., pero primero necesitaban unas garantías.

¿Qué pasaría si no cumplían con las expectativas que la compañía esperaba de ellos y de buenas a primeras decidían prescindir el contrato? Habían invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en la fundación de esa organización, y no iba a permitir nadie metiera las narices más de la cuenta.

Jill fue la primera en llegar al ascensor. Pulsó el botón y se quedó cruzada de brazos mientras miraba al suelo con aire ausente. Seguía tan callada como el resto de la tarde. Estaba claro que debía dejarle su espacio, pero ya estaba un poco cansado de que lo ignorara como si fuera un extraño.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Todos los que estaban en el interior salieron sin dirigirles apenas la mirada. Sólo un par de ellos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Al principio le había chocado que todos se quedaran mirándolo cuando pasaba por su lado; ahora ya directamente pasaba.

Le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que entrara en primer lugar. Lo miró durante unos segundos antes de acceder al habitáculo. Había detectado algo en su mirada… ¿Disculpa? ¿Tristeza? No lo tenía claro, pero ya ajustaría cuentas con ella más adelante. Ahora necesitaba tener su cabeza en la reunión.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. pulsó el botón número tres en cuando Chris entró dentro. Las puertas se quedaron abiertas durante unos instantes antes de cerrarse. No entró nadie más. Estaban solos. No sabía por qué, pero a Chris siempre los ascensores le habían resultado realmente morbosos.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, cuando ambos estuvieran de mejor humor, se atrevería a tocar el botón de emergencia. Siempre había querido hacerlo en un ascensor. Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza antes de que su amigo se animara, si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

\- ¿Conoces de algo al director de Tricell? –le preguntó Jill interrumpiéndole los pensamientos. Le sorprendió oírla hablar, aunque estaba claro que no iba a aguantar eternamente en silencio.

-La verdad es que no –respondió el moreno metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando al techo para disimular. Se maldijo en silencio por haber estado divagando cuando no correspondía; ahora se le notaba un poco el bulto-. Hay que analizar muy bien lo que nos ponga sobre la mesa. Si damos un paso en falso… Nos puede costar mucho dinero.

-Lo sé –asintió Jill en el momento en el que el ascensor se detenía-. No debemos quedarnos con lo primero que nos ofrezcan aunque nos resulte atractivo.

Las puertas se abrieron y había algunos empleados esperando para entrar. Chris y Jill salieron sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto y empezaron a dirigir sus pasos hacia la sala de reuniones. No tenían ni idea de si en algún momento el resto de los fundadores se unirían por videoconferencia o simplemente les dejarían a ellos que se encargaran de las negociones.

Jill prefería que se lo dejaran a ellos. No le apetecía nada tener al resto respirándole en la nuca mientras la obligaban a tomar una decisión con la que no estaba de acuerdo. Si algo tenía claro desde que había decidido ser una de las fundadoras era que iba a cuestionarse cualquier decisión que se tomara fuera para bien o para mal.

La sala de reuniones estaba al final del pasillo si no se equivocaba. Casi siempre solía moverse por la sexta planta, donde ella y Chris tenían su despacho. O'Brian también estaba en la misma planta pero algo más alejado. Durante un tiempo habían estado compartiendo despacho, pero ahora cada uno tenía el suyo propio.

Era una ventaja porque ahora tenía total libertad para decorarlo y ponerlo a su gusto. Pero claro, eso implicaba que podía tirarse horas sin hablar con nadie a pesar de que el despacho de Chris estaba al lado. Antes al menos lo tenía a él para charlar un rato si no había demasiado trabajo y se aburría.

Chris fue el primero en llegar a la puerta. Sujetó la manilla, pero no la giró. Observó a Jill durante unos instantes con el rostro serio. Eran unos auténticos profesionales, y ya habían demostrado más que suficiente su valía. El papeleo era la mayoría de las veces un latazo, pero era eso, parte del trabajo.

\- ¿Estás preparada? –le preguntó sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada. Parecía que estaba un poco más tranquila. Jill asintió lentamente en silencio -. Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer. Vamos a conseguir que nos conviertan en agentes secretos de operaciones.

Era uno de los rangos mejor valorados dentro de la organización, y en definitiva uno de los más peligrosos. ¿Y había algo más peligroso que enfrentarse a una mansión llena de zombies y criaturas creadas a partir de un virus? ¿O huir por los pelos de una ciudad que había estado condenada a la destrucción por culpa de la ambición de unos cuantos?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muy buenas a todos! Esta semana he ido bien de tiempo, y he completado el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis, que salen Leon y Claire :)!

* * *

La vida le había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Raccoon City había sido un antes y un después en su forma de ver el mundo. De no ser por la ayuda de Claire posiblemente habría muerto allí. Y Ada. Esa misteriosa mujer que iba en busca de una muestra del virus G.

No era trigo limpio ni mucho menos. Había descubierto que estaba a las órdenes nada más y nada menos que de Albert Wesker. El antiguo líder los S.T.A.R.S. seguía por ahí, oculto en algún lugar planeando algo. Nunca había llegado a coincidir con él cara a cara, pero sabía por Claire y por su hermano que era un enemigo poderoso, y que había sido capaz de controlar el virus en su interior.

Ya lo había visto en Manuela. Al principio se había mostrado muy escéptico respecto a la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera controlarlo. Pero esa chica lo había hecho, y hasta ahora no había vuelto a mostrar síntomas de infección. Su padre había estado trasplantándole órganos con regularidad, ya que el virus acababa con rapidez con todas aquellas partes vitales del ser humano.

Manuela estaba bajo la custodia del Gobierno, al igual que Sherry. Pero la joven Birkin estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y pronto podría abandonar la protección que le ofrecía el Estado. La vacuna parecía haber funcionado bien, y no había mostrado ningún síntoma.

Umbrella había destrozado sus vidas de una forma u otra. Afortunadamente, la corporación ya era historia gracias a la intervención de Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. Sabía que ellos más que nadie eran los que más deseaban ver caer a esa empresa que había acabado con la vida de miles de personas.

Al Gobierno no le había quedado más remedio que esterilizar la ciudad en cuanto el virus empezó a expandirse a una velocidad de vértigo por la ciudad. Él dentro de lo cabe hasta podía considerarse afortunado. Se había quedado dormido y había llegado tarde al trabajo. De haber llegado a su hora posiblemente hubiera sido otro cadáver más… Bendita casualidad.

No había durado ni un día como policía, y esperaba hacerlo algo más como agente privado del Gobierno. Desde el incidente de Raccoon City, y a cambio de que protegieran a Sherry, había decidido aceptar el puesto. Hasta ahora había sido un trabajo de lo más aburrido, y a la vista estaba que le habían ordenado que acompañara a la Primera Dama de compras.

Leon estaba apoyado contra el coche negro que usaba el Presidente para moverse por la capital. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol oscuras y un traje gris que le quedaba bastante ceñido. Llevaba un pinganillo en la oreja y su arma oculta bajo la chaqueta en una funda en la parte izquierda.

Había dos guardaespaldas que se encontraban en el interior ayudando a la señora Graham con las compras. Menos mal que él se había limitado a conducir y a esperar en el exterior porque no había cosa que odiara más en el mundo que ir de compras. Le gustaba ir a la moda, sí, pero tampoco era de los que se pasaba horas en una misma tienda eligiendo un modelo.

-Aquí Kennedy. ¿Todo en orden? –preguntó por el auricular mientras seguía cruzado de brazo sobre el capó del coche. Era su forma de matar el aburrimiento. Ya lo podían haber mandado al menos a practicar a la galería de tiro.

-Todo despejado. Procedemos a salir con el objetivo –respondió uno de los guardaespaldas con voz ronca y monótona. Ése era de los típicos que se fumaba casi un paquete de cigarrillos al día.

Bien. Ya le quedaba menos tiempo por esperar. Suspiró resignado en el momento en el que una chica que pasaba por allí llamaba su atención. Era una pelirroja bastante atlética que llevaba un par de bolsas de compra en las manos. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero roja y unos pantalones negros muy ajustados. Era inconfundible.

Acababa de salir por la puerta principal del centro comercial, y aún no se había fijado en él. Parecía dirigirse hacia su posición. Leon se separó un poco del coche y dio unos pasos con los brazos cruzados hacia la chica, que seguía caminando sin fijar su atención en él.

-No imaginaba que los Redfield tuvieran tiempo de salir de compras –la saludó sin poder evitar sonreír. La joven se detuvo y lo miró.

-¡Leon! –exclamó boquiabierta y casi tirando las bolsas al suelo. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo con fuerza. Hacía mucho que no se veían. Lo último que sabía era que seguía trabajando para el Presidente, y que no paraba de viajar con él por todo el país -. No me puedo creer que estés aquí… -se separó sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente. Leon era un gran amigo y una de las pocas cosas que podía salvar de Raccoon City junto a Sherry -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas al cargo de la seguridad del Presidente?

-Bueno, hoy me ha tocado con la Primera Dama –respondió Leon haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la boca -. ¿Por qué a las mujeres os gusta tanto comprar?

Y Claire no pudo evitar reír al oírlo.

\- ¿Ahora haces de chófer de la señora? ¡Joder, Leon, qué bajo has caído! –bromeó la menor de los Redfield guiñándole un ojo y propinándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Sí, sí. Ya me tocará a mí reírme… -Leon se quedó callado al ver que los guardaespaldas regresaban con la Primera Dama. Cada uno de ellos iba cargado con al menos cuatro bolsas. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué diantres había comprado? Claire también observaba la escena con curiosidad -. Oye, ¿haces algo esta noche? Así nos vemos y nos ponemos al día.

-Me parece fantástico –contestó la pelirroja sin dejar de lado su buen humor. Desde luego que tenía un buen repertorio para estar burlándose durante un tiempo de su amigo. Éste abría el maletero sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba en la entrada del centro comercial -. Vente a mi casa y preparo algo de cena.

-Mándame la dirección al móvil –se limitó a decir el agente mientras se hacía a un lado para que los guardaespaldas metieran las bolsas en el maletero. Él se acercó corriendo a la puerta trasera derecha y la abrió para que la Primera Dama accediera al interior -. Llevaré también algo para que no tengas que prepararlo tú todo.

-De acuerdo. Te veo entonces esta noche, hombre de las compras –se burló Claire sin poder evitar reírse de nuevo. Leon compuso una mueca de desesperación mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del piloto.

-Un placer siempre verte, Claire.

La joven se quedó parada en la acera mientras veía cómo el coche se ponía en marcha y se perdía en el tráfico de la tarde. A ella le tocaba coger el metro e ir a la tienda a por las cosas que iba a necesitar para la cena. Y tenía que llamar también a Chris, por supuesto. ¿Le daría tiempo a todo?

Claire colocaba a toda prisa los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos en la mesa de madera del salón. Leon tenía que estar al caer, y como siempre se le había hecho tarde. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta en la tienda y en la ducha. Y tampoco se había cortado al hablar con su hermano.

Casi media hora al teléfono poniéndole al corriente de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día. Parecía que la B.S.A.A. empezaba a despegar, y no había nada que la alegrara más. El mundo necesitaba de una organización como ésa después de todo lo que habían sufrido a manos de la corporación Umbrella.

Ella tampoco se había quedado de brazos cruzado, ni mucho menos. Estaba en plenas conversaciones para formar una pequeña organización para ayudar a las víctimas de ataques bioterroristas. Se llamaba Terrasave, y su proyecto le parecía muy interesante. Llevaban ya un tiempo sin sobresaltos, pero eso no significaba que la lucha hubiera terminado ni mucho menos.

Estaba la cosa tan tranquila que hasta su hermano había decidido empezar una relación con Jill… ¡y hasta se había ido a vivir con ella! La verdad era que desde que los vio por primera vez en Raccoon City había notado que entre ellos dos había una química muy especial, y que con el tiempo todo se aclararía.

Habían tardado lo suyo, pero al final se habían lanzado a los brazos del otro. Ojalá su vida sentimental fuera tan interesante últimamente. Tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en sí misma, pero lo cierto era que muchas veces echaba en falta la compañía de alguien con quien hablar y contarle sus penas.

Tenía a su hermano, al que se lo contaba casi todo, y algunos que otros amigos con los que tenía la suficiente confianza como para tratar ciertos temas. Pero no la típica que estuviera todo el día dando la tabarra. Lo suyo era pillar una buena discoteca un buen fin de semana y estar hasta las tantas bailando.

Si caía algo, bien… Si no… Bueno, tal vez es que aún no había dado con el hombre adecuado. No le corría prisa, ni mucho menos, pero sí era cierto que a veces en reuniones o en quedadas la mayoría iban acompañados de sus parejas, y ella terminaba quedando en un segundo plano.

Terminó de colocar bien el mantel por una esquina en el momento en el que sonaba el timbre. Dio un salto emocionada y caminó hacia la puerta sonriendo. Hacía mucho que no tenía visita. La última vez habían estado Jill y su hermano, y de eso hacía ya casi dos semanas si no recordaba mal.

Había elegido una camiseta blanca de botones, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y unas botas altas negras que se había comprado hacía poco. Todavía no hacía fresco para ir en manga corta, pero tampoco apetecía ponerse chaquetones y bufandas. Abrió la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

Leon estaba al otro lado cargado con algunas cosas. En la mano derecha llevaba una pequeña bandeja cubierta por un plástico. Echándole un vistazo por encima Claire comprobó que eran unas empanadillas. Olían de muerte, y tenían muy buena pinta. En la otra mano llevaba una bolsa en la que no podía ver qué había en el interior.

-Bienvenido -lo saludó cogiendo la bandeja y haciéndose a un lado -. Espero que mi hogar esté al nivel que requiere una visita tan distinguida como la del agente Kennedy.

-Muy graciosa -respondió Leon sin dejar de sonreír y entrando con algo de duda en el interior.

No sabía muy bien si había acertado, pero se había decantado por traer algo de picoteo: unas brochetas de gambas, unas aceitunas y las empanadillas que se la habían recomendado varias veces. Le hubiera gustado haber preparado algo, pero apenas había tenido tiempo de llegar a casa, ducharse y buscar la dirección de Claire.

Había parado en un restaurante por el camino que le habían dicho que servían buena comida para llevar. Esperaba haber acertado. Siguió a la pelirroja a través del salón hasta llegar a un comedor muy iluminado y en el que ya estaba puesta la mesa. No parecía ser un piso demasiado grande, pero tenía pinta de ser muy acogedor.

-¿Qué te apetece de beber? ¿Cerveza? -le preguntó Claire mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y se dirigía a la nevera.

-Una quedada con Claire no es una quedada si no hay cerveza de por medio -respondió Leon mientras dejaba la bolsa también en la mesa y oía a su amiga reírse.

-Respuesta correcta -bromeó mientras cogía dos botellines de la puerta.

Cerró la nevera y dejó las cervezas sobre la encimera. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó un abridor. Le quitó las chapas a los dos botellines y fue con ellos de vuelta a la mesa. Leon seguía de pie, observando detenidamente el comedor y el salón.

-Tienes un piso muy acogedor -apuntó el agente mientras Claire le dejaba la cerveza sobre la mesa. La cogió sin dejar de mirar la sala en la que estaban.

-La verdad es que no está mal -corroboró la pelirroja poniéndose a su lado y dándole un trago a su cerveza-. El alquiler es razonablemente barato, y la zona no es del todo mala. Los vecinos no suelen dar mucho la lata, aunque las paredes no amortiguan nada. Se escucha absolutamente todo cuando estamos en silencio.

-En mi zona suelen ser apañados también, aunque la verdad que paso poco tiempo por allí -dijo Leon cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amiga, que asentía en silencio-. No sabía qué traer, así que he optado por un picoteo.

-No tenías que haberte molestado -respondió Claire negando varias veces en silencio y sonriendo-. Yo he puesto unas pechugas al horno con patatas. Ya están al terminar.

-Genial… ¿En qué andas ahora metida? Lo último que recuerdo es que estabas ayudando en una ONG por el distrito de Marble.

-Bueno, de eso hace ya un tiempo… -contestó la menor de los Redfield sacando el contenido de la bolsa. Leon dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa y se acercó a echarle una mano-. Ahora estoy tanteando el unirme a una organización que atiende a víctimas de ataques bioterroristas. Se llama Terrasave.

\- ¿Terrasave? -repitió su amigo con el ceño fruncido mientras le quitaba el plástico a la bandeja de las empanadillas. La verdad era que el nombre no le sonaba de nada. Había ya por la capital tantas organizaciones que era imposible controlarlas todas.

-Sí… No llevan mucho tiempo en activo, pero su forma de hacer las cosas y el cómo se están expandiendo me ha gustado… Estoy teniendo reuniones regulares con su líder, un tipo llamado Neil Fisher…

-La verdad es que no me suena de nada… -corroboró Leon encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni idea de si ese nombre debía significar algo para él, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba-. Sólo conozco a unos cuantos peces gordos de la B.S.A.A. y la F.B.C.

-Es lo que tiene ser el chico de los recados del Presidente -le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al honor para comprobar cómo iba la comida. Olía muy bien, pero aún le quedaba un poco-. ¿Has hablado con Sherry últimamente? Estuve a verla la semana pasada.

-Sí -contestó el agente volviendo a recuperar su cerveza y mirando con hambre lo que había en la mesa. Hacía horas que no probaba bocado, y estaba deseando hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa que hubiera en la mesa -. Parece que le va muy bien. No ha mostrado signos de infección. Está muy controlada, al igual que Manuela. Es una suerte que las vacunas hayan funcionado…

-Yo no estaría del todo segura… -rectificó la pelirroja volviendo al comedor con el gesto más serio-. He estado hablando antes con Chris… Está muy preocupado por Jill. Parece que su último análisis no ha sido muy alentador.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -se interesó Leon sin dejar de observarla con curiosidad. Sólo conocía a dos personas que habían recibido la vacuna, y ambas parecían llevar una vida normal y corriente. ¿Qué querría decir Claire?

-El virus en su sangre… ha aumentado.

Y Leon no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. ¿Y si la vacuna empezaba a fallar al cabo de los años? No quería ni imaginarlo. Y sabía que Claire no le estaba mintiendo por cómo había cambiado su gesto cuando lo había dicho. ¿Se transformarían Jill y Sherry en zombies o algo peor?

-Sherry y ella recibieron la vacuna casi al mismo tiempo, ¿no? -la pelirroja asintió haciendo una mueca con la boca. Cogió su cerveza y le dio un buche en silencio-. Pediré que le hagan una prueba a Sherry para comprobar que todo está en orden… Pero es preocupante, sí…

-Esperemos que simplemente sea algo puntual… -sentenció Claire emitiendo un suspiro-. Sherry cumple ya mismo los dieciocho, y pronto dejará de ser potestad del Gobierno. No sé qué planes tiene, pero es una chica especial… Ha sufrido mucho. Se merece una vida tranquila.

-La tendremos vigilada de cerca. Es muy inteligente y sabrá tomar las decisiones adecuadas -dijo Leon mientras la menor de los Redfield volvía a la cocina a echar un nuevo vistazo al horno.

Abrió la puerta y pinchó las patatas. Estaban tiernas. Las pechugas parecían estar también en su punto. La cena ya estaba lista. Apagó el horno y sacó la bandeja antes de dejarla sobre un expositor que había colocado junto al fregadero. Sonrió satisfecha. No se consideraba una manitas en la cocina, pero casi todo lo que hacía le salía muy bueno.

Cogió el soporto y lo llevó con cuidado hacia la mesa del comedor. Suerte que la bandeja era pequeña y no pesaba demasiado; no quería bien que la anfitriona echara por tierra el plato principal. Leon la ayudó a colocarlo y se quedó observando la comida con más hambre de la que ya tenía.

-Tiene una pinta muy buena -se limitó a decir sin saber muy bien por dónde iba a empezar.

-Normal. Una tiene sus recursos -bromeó Claire mientras tomaba asiento en la parte derecha. Leon lo hizo a un poco más a la izquierda, de cara a la cocina. La pelirroja alzó la cerveza sin dejar de sonreír-. Un brindis por las viejas amistades y por ser unos de los pocos supervivientes del incidente de Raccoon City…

-Amén -respondió Leon chocando su botellín con el de su compañera. Prometía ser una noche divertida.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Seguimos avanzando en esta historia a la que poco a poco le voy dando forma. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

Una mujer con un abrigo blanco y unos pantalones negros caminaba sin bajar la mirada por un pasillo completamente blanco y bien iluminado. Había recibido la llamada esa mañana temprano, y había acudido en cuanto le había sido posible. Nunca había tenido del todo clara su relación con él, pero podía decirse que tenían intereses comunes.

Le pagaba una buena cifra por cada misión que realizara con éxito, y ella nunca fallaba. Bueno… en Raccoon City había estado a punto, y de no ser porque había recuperado la muestra del virus G a tiempo ahora no sería más que polvo entre los escombros de la ciudad.

Era el único motivo por el que Wesker la había dejado con vida, y sabía que en parte se lo debía. Estaba un poco cansada del juego que se traía entre manos, pero a la larga iba a resultar muy beneficioso para ella. La caída de Umbrella no había más que aumentar el ego del antiguo líder de los S.T.A.R.S.

Todo su afán se había volcado ahora en reunir todas las muestras de los virus existentes para crear un arma definitiva, algo con lo que conquistar el mundo. Ada Wong haría el trabajo sucio, pero no pensaba participar de forma activa en esa masacre. Además, estaba todo ese tema de Spencer y su retiro.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido el viejo? ¿Cómo lograba ocultarse tanto tiempo de todos los que lo buscaban? Porque, además de Wesker, tenía entendido que la B.S.A.A. también estaba siguiéndole la pista. Redfield y Valentine… Siempre en busca de respuestas y justicia.

No los culpaba. Umbrella les había jodido la vida al igual que al resto de supervivientes. Se detuvo durante unos instantes al ver al final del pasillo una puerta doble de madera que parecía estar custodiada por alguien. Tenía pinta de soldado por su atuendo militar. Creía recordar que Wesker había encontrado a un nuevo aliado hacía unos meses, un tipo que había sufrido un accidente en una operación en Sudamérica.

Era… ¿Krauser? Sí, ahora que lo recordaba le había dicho que se llamaba Jack Krauser, y había trabajado en ese caso con Leon. Leon… Ada no pudo evitar negar en silencio intentando no sonreír. Tenía algo especial. No sabía muy bien cómo describirlo, pero estaba hecho de otra pasta.

Ahora trabajaba para el Gobierno, y estaba muy segura de que se habría hecho un hombre, un soldado bien entrenado. Ya no era ese novato que había llegado a su primer día de trabajo… si es que alguna vez había existido un primer día. Se había dicho que lo ayudaría… siempre y cuando no interfiriera en sus planes.

Conforme se acercaba veía con más claridad a Krauser, que estaba cruzados de brazos y lanzaba de forma distraída un cuchillo al techo. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que no acababa de convencerle sobre él. Se había cruzado sólo un par de veces con él, pero esa arrogancia y esa chulería de la que presumía no iban con ella; no estaba ni para un polvo.

Debía jugar bien sus cartas y demostrar por encima de todo su valía a la organización. Krauser simplemente estaba allí porque necesitaba ayuda para curar esa herida que le había producido el monstruo en el que se había convertido Javier Hidalgo. ¿Acaso esperaba que el T-Veronica iba a arreglar sus problemas?

Era el virus que estaba más de moda, aunque había oído que Wesker había logrado sintetizar uno nuevo a partir de él. Esperaba que pudiera contarle algo más. Tal vez la había llamado para eso… Aunque lo más seguro era que tuviera alguna nueva misión para ella.

Krauser centró su atención en ella por primera vez. Cogió el cuchillo sin mirarlo y sonrió. Ada se detuvo a pocos metros sin alterar su gesto. No tenía demasiadas ganas de fiesta, así que le diría a ese capullo que la despachara rápido. Lo más seguro era que Wesker ya le habría advertido de que en algún momento se dejaría caer por allí.

-Vaya, vaya… Es todo un honor que nos visites -la saludó con sarcasmo sin dejar de sostener el cuchillo. Tenía una punta bastante afilada, y hasta le parecía que tenía restos de sangre. Ada se detuvo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vengo a hablar con el jefe… Para algo nos paga -se limitó a responder sin perder el buen humor. Krauser soltó una risa.

-Ten cuidado… No vaya a ser que pronto empiece a darme a mí los encargos más gordos…

Y esa vez le tocó a ella reírse.

-Para eso falta mucho, querido… Pero no pierdas la esperanza.

Y cruzó la puerta sin mirar atrás. No tenía ni idea de qué cara habría puesto, pero estaba convencida de que habría sido desternillante. Y allí estaba, blanco como la cera y con su habitual traje negro y sus gafas de sol que lo acompañaban allá donde iba. No llegaba a entender qué llevaba a un hombre a inyectarse a sí mismo un virus, pero tampoco tenía especial interés por descubrirlo.

Miraba fijamente a la pantalla del pequeño ordenador que estaba sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada al oír la puerta. Ada se quedó de pie junto a la silla, esperando a que Wesker hablara o le hiciera un gesto. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a las excentricidades del antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S., y estaba segura de que sólo podían ir a más. No iba a detenerse hasta hacerse con una muestra de todos los virus habidos y por haber. Él era en ese momento la nueva Umbrella sólo que con un poco más de poder.

-Ada… Justo a tiempo… -se limitó a decir antes de sonreír ampliamente y mostrar toda su dentadura -. Tengo una nueva misión para ti -le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara, y la asiática no dudó ni un solo instante-. He detectado unos movimientos irregulares en las cuentas de un Lord inglés que estaba muy interesado en las investigaciones víricas… Ha contactado además con un científico español que parece estar muy metido en el tema de virología… Quiero que te pongas manos a la obra y descubras qué hay detrás de todo eso…

\- ¿Crees que podría estar desarrollando una nueva cepa?

-Ése es tu trabajo -respondió algo más serio y ajustándose las gafas de sol-. Intenta contactar con ese español. Se llama Luis Sera. Dile que estás muy interesada en su investigación.

-De acuerdo… Perfeccionaré mi español e intentaré ganarme su confianza… -asintió mientras se levantaba. Las charlas entre ellos no solían durar mucho, y a veces la fastidiaba porque tenía que recorrer una gran distancia simplemente para dos minutos-. ¿Qué hay del nuevo virus X?

-Un grupo vino ayer para llevarse unas muestras… Quiero que también les eches un ojo para ver cómo actúan…

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo mandas a Krauser? Lo tienes como perrito faldero, ahí plantado delante de la puerta.

No tenía ni idea de si ese comentario le habría sentado mal, pero lo cierto era que le daba igual. Si algo tenía Ada Wong era que siempre decía las cosas a la cara. Otra cosa era ir con la verdad por delante… Wesker se limitó a sonreír, y no dijo nada durante unos instantes.

-Tú llevas más tiempo en la organización, y aún no confío del todo en él. Cuando se lo merezca… Le daré algo con lo que ganarse mi atención…

-Ya veo… ¿Esperemos alguna intromisión?

-Habrá que vigilar a la B.S.A.A. de cerca. Intentarán meter las narices en todas partes si se produce algún ataque.

Ada volvió a asentir antes de volver a abrir la puerta. Wesker seguía en su línea de querer dominar el mundo a base de virus. Y sí, ella haría su trabajo… Pero también miraría por sus intereses.

Alfred Lansing tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa mientras sostenía el teléfono con la otra mano. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, pero cuando alguien tenía un cargo importante parecía que le daba todo un poco igual. Tal vez el tener pasado alemán tenía algo que ver con esa manía de llegar siempre puntual a los lugares.

Tres, cuatro tonos… No había manera. Negó en silencio pensando que no iba a contestar. Finalizó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa con un suspiro. Alias era como su bebé, al que debía cuidar y alimentar hasta que creciera lo suficiente como para hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Giró el sillón y observó la calle a través de la enorme cristalera. Estaban situados en un edificio en el norte de Washington, en una zona comercial que estaba cercana a unas industrias químicas. Había muchas naves vacías por allí, y ellos por supuesto se habían hecho con una de ellas.

Tenían un buen laboratorio donde poner a prueba a los sujetos que iban a ser sometidos a una exposición al virus X. Esperaba que ese Wesker no le hubiera timado, pero conociendo su historial lo dudaba… Ese hombre aspiraba a dominar el mundo con mano de hierro. Era el ejemplo que todos querían imitar.

Volvió la silla hacia la puerta mirando la bandera que estaba colgada en la parte izquierda. Sobre un fondo blanco había una bola del mundo custodiada por un lobo que aullaba. Era el símbolo de Alias.

De cara al público Lansing era uno de los empresarios jóvenes más exitosos del último año. Había montado una de las principales empresas farmacéuticas de la ciudad: Stroll&Chemist. Sus padres habían sido unos ricos arquitectos que habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico hacía un par de años.

Había heredado una gran fortuna, y no había desperdiciado ni un instante en invertirlo en el futuro: la virología. Había seguido muy atentamente desde que era un crío todo lo que la corporación Umbrella había conseguido, y lo único que tenía en mente era crear un imperio igual o superior.

La distribución de medicinas no estaba nada mal. Le generaban un beneficio de unos tres millones de dólares al año. Más de la mitad lo ganaba en Washington, y el resto en ciudades como Nueva York, Los Ángeles o Miami. Vendían toda clase de fármacos: desde aspirinas infantiles hasta remedios contra la caída del cabello.

Parte de ese dinero lo empleaba en la investigación de armas biológicas, por supuesto. Sólo con lo que ganaba en la capital le sobraba para pagar a la plantilla. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de cuidar su imagen y levantar todas las sospechas que pudieran apuntar en su dirección.

Se quedó observando una fotografía que tenía en la mesa. En ella aparecían un joven con un gorro y una túnica de graduación junto a un hombre y a una mujer que sonreían felices a la cámara. Alfred cogió la foto y la miró con nostalgia. Se había propuesto llevar bien alto el apellido de su familia.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Por fin. Lo cogió mientras volvía a girar su asiento hacia la cristalera. Se puso en pie y apoyó la mano que tenía libre en el cristal mientras echaba un vistazo a la calle.

-Señor Lansing, es un honor recibir su llamada -lo saludó con voz enérgica un hombre de edad media. Se habían visto en personas muchas veces, pero ya hacía algún tiempo que habían perdido el contacto. Andaba entre América y Europa expandiendo su organización.

-Detecto cierto entusiasmo en su voz… ¿Alguna novedad?

-Casi lo tengo hecho con Veltro -respondió sin dejar de lado su buen humor -. Un contacto de fiar va a conseguirme unas muestras de un nuevo virus que se está desarrollando… Norman será pan comido en cuanto le muestre la mercancía.

-Veltro y Alias tienen muchas cosas en común… -hizo una pequeña pausa viendo a un camión de su empresa salir del almacén que estaba en la parte izquierda-. Queremos erradicar la corrupción y todo ese politiqueo que está llevando al mundo a su destrucción…

-Sus esfuerzos son encomiables. El mundo necesita de gente como nosotros, luchadores que buscan siempre la verdad y el bien común… A veces es necesario sacrificar algunas piezas y dar un buen toque de atención para que se enteren de que no todos estamos de acuerdo con las decisiones que se toman.

Lansing sonrió. Era increíble cómo había cambiado el cuento desde la caída de la corporación Umbrella. Hacía ya casi un año de ello, y nadie se había atrevido a dar un golpe sobre la mesa para reclamar el trono. Todos actuaban en un segundo plano, y ya era hora de que alguien reclamara su lugar. Alias iba a iniciar la partida.

-Me parece increíble que el mismísimo comisionado de la F.B.C., una organización que lucha contra el bioterrorismo, tome un papel tan activo en la distribución de virus… -dijo mientras se separaba de la ventana y se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Todo hombre tiene sus principios, y yo tengo muy claro que siempre voy a ser fiel a mis ideales…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Se giró un poco y se separó de la mesa caminando con decisión. Cogió el pomo y lo giró. Al otro lado estaba Amanda Smith, una de sus empleadas dentro de su rama legal… pero también una férrea seguidora de sus ideales. Formaba parte de Alias; era la secretaria.

-Tengo que dejarle. Mantendremos el contacto -y cortó la llamada antes de guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera -. Entra, Amanda. ¿Han salido ya todos los pedidos?

-Sí -contestó la joven caminando tras su jefe. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una cola y unas gafas de montura que acentuaban sus rasgos. Conocía a Lansing desde el instituto, y siempre se había sentido muy atraída por él-. Uno salió esta mañana rumbo a Los Ángeles. El otro acaba de salir hacia Miami.

-Genial… -corroboró Alfred volviendo la silla y tomando asiento. Le hizo un gesto a la recién llegada para que se sentara-. Este mes la producción ha aumentado un diez por ciento. Se nota que ha llegado la primavera y las alergias están en pleno apogeo… ¿Y qué hay del otro asunto?

-Están trabajando a buen ritmo en el laboratorio -afirmó Amanda con una ligera sonrisa. Llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo intenso, y no sabía si darse algún retoque cuando saliera. Le gustaba estar siempre mona-. Ha llegado material nuevo hace unas horas, y están esperando para darle entrada… Tiene buena pinta, a decir verdad.

-Mañana quiero reunirme con el cirujano jefe -dictaminó Lansing apoyando las manos en la mesa. Vio cómo su secretaria sacaba su teléfono y anotaba algo. Seguramente era un recordatorio de la cita-. Dile que le espero a las cinco aquí en mi despacho. Quiero ver qué posibilidades nos ofrece ese nuevo virus…

-Muy bien. Le mandaré un correo ahora mismo y se lo haré saber.

-Quiero que también revises todos los eventos que hay en los próximos días… -y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Iba a empezar a mostrar sus cartas, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo-. Es posible que empecemos a dejarnos ver…

Amanda no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? Por fin, después de tanto tiempo luchando por salir a flote, parecía que el panorama empezaba a aclararse. Habían sido unos meses muy duros buscando al personal adecuado: médicos, cirujanos y sobre todo gente dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por la causa. Como ella.

-No comentes nada aún -se apresuró a decir Alfred al ver el gesto con el que lo miraba. Estaba tan ansiosa como él por dejarse ver, pero primero había que estar seguros de que tanto el plan como el cargamento iban a funcionar -. Cuando hable mañana con el cirujano jefe tomaré una decisión. Mientras… Búscame un lugar donde realizar la fiesta de inauguración de nuestro grupo…

Y sin decir nada más abandonó el despacho sin poder dejar de sonreír. Alfred se quedó sentado contemplando la puerta cerrada. Se estaba dando cuenta de que llevaba en la sangre ser un ganador, pero sobre todo la ambición por demostrar que unos pocos podían cambiar el devenir de las cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Vengo con un capítulo algo más largo pero que es importante para entender un poco por dónde van a ir los tiros de la historia. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Clive O'Brian comprobaba por última vez en el ordenador que todos los canales de comunicación estuvieran operativos. El equipo de I+D ya había hecho las comprobaciones hacía algo más de una hora, y la conexión parecía funcionar sin problemas. El director de Tricell ya había llegado, y estaba revisando unos papeles que tenía dentro de una carpeta a su lado.

Encendió el proyector mientras echaba un vistazo a la puerta. Ya sólo faltaba que llegaran los otros dos miembros fundadores que iban a estar de manera presencial. El resto iban a conectarse desde sus hogares o sus despachos para realizar esa reunión que iba a ser muy importante de cara al futuro de la empresa.

Si hace poco más de un año le hubieran dicho que iba a ser uno de los fundadores de una organización que luchaba sin descanso contra el bioterrorismo habría tomado a quien fuera por loco. Como casi todo el mundo había seguido muy cerca la caída de Umbrella, y contar con las dos personas que habían propiciado su caída era todo un orgullo.

Tanto él como el resto se sentían más seguros teniendo a su lado a dos titanes como Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. A pesar de que aún eran relativamente jóvenes tenían más experiencia en la lucha contra las armas biológicas que todo el edificio entero. No habían dudado ni un solo instante en aportar su granito de arena cuando tuvieron el proyecto por delante.

Él mismo fue el encargado de reclutarlos cuando aún formaban parte de la división privada contra amenazas biológicas. Ya era una unidad que había pasado a la historia, principalmente porque la B.S.A.A. había absorbido parte de sus activos. Ahora sólo quedaba seguir haciendo las cosas bien y creciendo por todo el mundo.

No tenía ni idea de por dónde saldrían los directivos europeos en la reunión de hoy, pero lo que estaba claro era que necesitaban activos, y muchos. Europa y América del Norte se estaban quedando cortas, y tampoco había demasiados agentes con los que preparar un buen plan de ataque en caso de que se produjera un desastre biológico como el de Raccoon City.

La pantalla plegable se quedó de color azul con el mensaje "Conectando" en el centro. Consultó su reloj de pulsera comprobando que eran algo pasadas de las seis. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido Chris y Jill? Desde luego que no podía tenerse todo en esta vida.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, y por ella apareció una mujer que llevaba una camisa de botones azul, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos tipo Converse blancos. La seguía un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta marrón abrochada hasta arriba, unos pantalones de un verde casi militar y unas botas negras.

-Por fin. Os estábamos esperando -los saludó O'Brian dando unos pasos hacia ellos. Estrechó primero la mano de Chris y luego la de Jill. No sabía por qué, pero ambos estaban bastante serios. Puede que estuvieran preocupados por la reunión, o simplemente es que había ocurrido algo entre ellos. Ya era sabido por todo el mundo que eran pareja-. Dejadme que os presente a Roger Smart, director y consejero de Tricell Estados Unidos.

-Un placer conocer al dúo que acabó con Umbrella -dijo mientras cogía la mano de Jill. Ésta se limitó a sonreír. Siempre que escuchaba esa expresión le parecía como sacada de un cuento. Pero sí, ellos se habían encargado de ver caer a esos capullos bajo el yugo de la justicia.

En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer los rostros del resto de fundadores. Estaban todos. Aunque podía considerarse que todos estaban al mismo nivel Chris no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que hablaba con todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo que habían construido entre todos prometía ser algo grandioso, algo que por muchas corporaciones Umbrella que surgieran iba a ser imposible derribar.

Estrechó la mano del director de Tricell antes de tomar junto a O'Brian. A su izquierda se situó Jill, y justo enfrente el señor Smart. Miró hacia la pantalla y vio que ya salían los cuatro en el centro. Ya estaba todo listo para empezar. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar el proyector.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos podemos dar comienzo a la reunión -anunció O'Brian sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-. El primer punto del día es la incorporación de Tricell como principal financiera de la B.S.A.A. -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba sentado enfrente-. Éste es Roger Smart, director ejecutivo de Tricell en Estados Unidos. Ha venido para conocer un poco cuáles son nuestros planes de futuro y qué medidas estamos adoptando para luchar contra el bioterrorismo. Si os parece bien, vamos a cederle el turno de palabra que nos explique un poco qué espera de nosotros.

-De momento estamos muy tranquilos desde la caída de Umbrella -comentó un hombre de pelo canoso y que aparecía en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Parecía estar en su casa, pues justo detrás tenía una estantería llena de libros y varios cuadros-. Sigamos tocando madera para que eso sigo así.

Chris sonrió ligeramente. Nunca había paz para los malvados, pero sería genial despertar en un mundo en el que el bioterrorismo había sido erradicado y todos pudieran vivir sin estar esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. Él sabía que eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, pero nunca perdía la esperanza.

-Tricell es una empresa que lleva muchos años en el negocio farmacéutico -se apresuró a intervenir el líder mirando fijamente a la pantalla y con un tono de voz potente-. Llevamos cinco años intentando levantar un imperio que empecé de la nada, como la B.S.A.A. Pero a diferencia de mi organización, la suya tiene un fin más loable. Intentan que nuestro día a día sea mejor, que podamos vivir en un mundo en el que nuestras familias puedan salir a pesar sin tener que estar preocupadas por lo que pueda pasar a sus alrededores… Desde la caída de Umbrella no se había respirado tanto paz -e hizo una pequeña pausa mirando de reojo a Chris y a Jill, que no perdían detalle de lo que decía-. Por eso, Tricell se compromete a proporcionarles fondos suficientes para que lo empleen en la creación de nuevas bases, en adquisición armamentística, contratación de personal… Lo que sea necesario para seguir garantizando que nuestra gente se vaya a dormir tranquila.

-A ver si lo he entendido -lo interrumpió Chris pensativo y echando un rápido vistazo a la pantalla donde el resto de fundadores escuchaban con atención. Aunque todos tenían el mismo rango debía reconocer que aún le podría cierto respeto tratar con ellos-. Tricell se compromete a continuar con su financiación siempre y cuando podamos asegurar que no van a producirse más ataques bioterroristas… -y no pudo evitar sonreír-. Eso es imposible. Lo que sí podemos garantizar es una intervención rápida de todos nuestros efectivos en caso de que sea necesario…

-Pero aún no tienen control sobre las zonas más vulnerables del mundo, y ya saben que eso es casi como un paraíso fiscal para ellos -dijo el líder de Tricell sin alterar su gesto-. Quiero garantías de que en un futuro se van a expandir a los lugares más inestables, como África y Sudamérica.

-Ése era el segundo punto por tratar hoy -corroboró O'Brian cruzándose de brazos y sin apartar la mirada del máximo mandatario de la empresa que los había apoyado desde sus inicios. Cada vez tenía más claro que iba a tener que apretar las tuercas para convencerle de que eran la clara apuesta por el futuro-. ¿Alguien quiere añadir algo más?

Se hizo un silencio absoluto. O'Brian asintió en silencio y echó un vistazo al papel que tenía delante. No eran más que anotaciones sobre los temas a tratar en la reunión, y lo cierto era que no podía haber empezado con algo tan complejo como era buscar apoyo en esas zonas del mundo donde los terroristas seguían haciendo de las suyas.

-Siguiendo en la línea de lo que comentaba el señor Smart -continuó hablando como si no lo hubieran interrumpido alternando la mirada entre la pantalla y los que estaban reunidos con él en la sala-, creo que es hora de pasar a hablar sobre la expansión de la B.S.A.A. a Asia, América del Sur y África… En este aspecto no tengo mucho que aportar, pero sé que hay compañeros que han establecido contactos con altos cargos de diferentes países de esas regiones…

-Yo estuve hablando hace un par de días con Hajiro Osaka -afirmó un tipo que llevaba un traje negro y que estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser su despacho. Tenía acento inglés-. Es el ministro de defensa de Japón. Parecía muy interesado en la expansión de la B.S.A.A. a todo el país… Le comenté que lo hablaríamos en esta reunión y que volvería a hablar con él para proponerle nuestro plan de actuación.

-Yo he tenido algunos contactos con el embajador de China en Estados Unidos -añadió el hombre que estaba situado en la parte inferior izquierda. Tenía acento de la zona oeste. Sólo habían coincidido una vez todos de forma presencial, y fue el día en el que se firmó la creación de esa organización-. Parece que el emperador también quiere llevar nuestros servicios allí. Quedé en enviarle una valoración una vez que habláramos sobre el tema en esta reunión…

-Háganlo en cuanto puedan, por favor -les pidió O'Brian sin poder evitar sonreír. Si eso era lo que quería el de Tricell ahí lo llevaba-. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que otros países también se animen al ver que estamos contribuyendo al bienestar de sus ciudadanos…

O'Brian seguía hablando, y algún que otro fundador también lo hizo. Pero Jill se había desconectado hacía unos instantes. Como fundadora debía aportar su granito de arena y colaborar en la búsqueda de la expansión de esa organización en la que había invertido parte de su capital y su tiempo.

Lo cierto era que ella siempre había adoptado un papel más secundario en ese sentido. Era una mandada, por así decirlo. Si le decían que fuera a tal sitio ella lo hacía sin rechistar, como ocurrió cuando estuvo que mudarse dos meses a Montana para supervisar la creación de una nueva base.

Ese rol siempre le había sentado como anillo al dedo. Pero ahora tenía que asumir más riesgos, y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo todos se movían y ella se limitaba a rellenar papeles, estampar firmas y reclutar a nuevo personal para su sede. Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía oyendo a alguien hablar.

¿A quién podía acudir para plantearle el problema? Asia parecía bien cubierta. Teniendo a China y Japón como principales aliados sólo era cuestión de tiempo que otros como Rusia, India o Medio Oriente mostrara interés en sus actividades. ¿África? No conocía a ningún dirigente que tuviera contactos con los máximos representantes de la zona.

¿Sudamérica? Tampoco tenía contacto. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes maldiciendo en silencio. Pero entonces… Puso los ojos como platos y dio un golpe sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta. Hubo un súbito silencio. Todos la miraban con curiosidad. Hasta Chris se había sorprendido. Jill se sonrojó ligeramente. Tal vez se había pasado un poquito con su efusividad.

-Creo… que puedo tirar de algún hilo en Sudamérica -consiguió decir una vez que se recompuso. No quería mirar a Chris, pero se atrevió a hacerlo.

La observaba con atención, y su gesto se volvió más hosco cuando comprendió a qué se refería con ese hilo. Jill intentó ignorarlo porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sólo era trabajo. No pensaba comerle la boca a Carlos Oliveira en cuanto lo viera si era lo que pensaba. Unos abrazos tal vez, una charla sobre lo que esperaba de él y poco más.

El problema era que desde que se habían separado hacía cinco años no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. ¿Habría vuelto a Brasil? Tendría que decirle a alguien del equipo de rastreo que intentara localizarlo y ya en función de la información que le ofrecieran ya pensaría en cómo lo abordaría.

-Excelente, Jill -la felicitó O'Brian sin dejar de sonreír-. Ponte en cuanto puedas con ello y nos vas informando.

-Por supuesto…

-Creo que va a costar más de lo espero hacerse hueco por África -comentó el fundador que estaba situado en el centro de la pantalla -. La mayoría de los países del continente están más preocupados por abastecerse con agua potable y productos de primera necesidad que de las guerrillas locales y los ataques que puedan producirse.

-Es un continente muy vulnerable -corroboró otro de ellos asintiendo varias veces en silencio -. Deberíamos centrar nuestros esfuerzos en enviar ayuda humanitaria. Tal vez con actos de buena fe vean que estamos de su lado…

\- ¿Podríamos ponernos en contacto con algún alto cargo de Terrasave? -preguntó Chris dirigiendo su atención a O'Brian. Éste se lo quedó mirando mientras se rascaba la barbilla de forma distraída-. Ellos se encargan de mandar ayuda a los lugares que han sufrido algún tipo de ataque bioterrorista.

Lo sabía de buena mano por su hermana Claire. Ya le había comentado en alguna ocasión que tenía intención de unirse a esa organización para involucrarse en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo. Chris no era nadie para decirle que no lo hiciera. Ella también había sufrido en sus carnes las atrocidades de Umbrella, y esa sed de venganza de los supervivientes había acabado derribándola.

-Me parece buena idea, Chris -respondió O'Brian asintiendo una vez más-. Si conoces a alguien que se mueva en el círculo dile que programe una reunión con nosotros para exponerles nuestro plan… A cambio habrá que ofrecerles alguna garantía porque, aunque es una organización sin ánimo de lucro, tendrán que movilizar muchos recursos y personal.

-Tricell podría proporcionar algunos recursos como suministros médicos -intervino el señor Smart un poco más contento al ver que la conversación estaba yendo por donde él quería.

-Estoy de acuerdo -respondió el tipo que estaba situado en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla-. Ellos sólo tendrían que mandar al personal que sea necesario, y se ahorrarían bastante capital.

-Como ve, esto va viento en popa -dijo O'Brian mirando al director de Tricell sin dejar de sonreír. A Chris no se le escapó cierto retintín con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Pero él no podía dejar de quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho Jill.

¿Hablaba en serio de ir a buscar a ese mercenario que le había salvado la vida en Raccoon City? El muchacho también había pasado lo suyo, pero se había desvinculado de la lucha después de la destrucción de la ciudad. ¿Estaría dispuesto a involucrarse en esa lucha después de todo por lo que había pasado?

Algo le decía que la chica que estaba a su lado tendría mucho que ver. Sabía que estaba en deuda con él por haberle inyectado la cura a tiempo, y Jill no era de las que se olvidaba de las cosas con facilidad. Ella lo conocía bien… demasiado a su gusto. Cambió de postura algo incómodo mientras seguía la reunión.

Todo avanzó según lo previsto hasta llegar al último punto, donde estaban hablando de las nuevas y futuras incorporaciones a la organización. Chris miró durante unos instantes a Jill mientras dos de los fundadores discutían por algo. Ella asintió lentamente, en silencio. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

-Siento interrumpir la conversación -se atrevió a decir el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. observando detenidamente la pantalla. Con O'Brian sabía que no tendría ningún problema. Con el resto… A saber-. Sé que aún andamos algo escasos de personal, pero nos estamos moviendo bien, y nuestras sedes cada vez se llenan más de gente que quiere luchar por un mundo mejor. Por eso… -se quedó en silencio antes de mirar de reojo a Jill, que no perdía detalle de lo que decía-. Jill y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y queremos ofrecemos como agentes de operaciones secretas con efecto inmediato.

Tal y como esperaba hubo un murmullo general. Estaba claro que iba a haber un debate bastante acalorado. Habían revisado todos los estatutos, y en ninguno de ellos se decía que un fundador no pudiera tomar un papel activo en las operaciones. Es más, estaban dispuestos a reducir su importancia en la toma de decisiones con tal de participar más activamente en la lucha.

Lo suyo no era estar todo el día entre papeles y ordenadores. Ellos habían nacido para luchar contra todas las amenazas que se interpusieran en su camino, y no se detendrían hasta que el mundo quedara completamente erradicado de ese problema que se había cobrado miles de víctimas.

-Contáis con mi apoyo. Eso lo sabéis -se limitó a decir O'Brian cuando las voces se fueron apagando. Chris asintió en silencio, y Jill sonrió algo nerviosa. No había imaginado que ese tema iba a traer tanta cola. Ellos eran los mejores en el campo, unos profesionales que llevaban años jugándose la vida por la justicia.

-Sabía que en cualquier momento esto pasaría -comentó uno de los fundadores ingleses antes de darle un sorbo a una taza que tenía en la mano derecha-. Ese dúo que acabó con Umbrella no podía quedarse de brazos sentados en un despacho engordando culo como nosotros.

Y la mayoría soltó una carcajada al oírlo. Siempre habían dicho que los ingleses tenían un humor muy negro, pero allí estaba él para demostrar que en todos sitios había excepciones. Uno a uno fueron dando su opinión, y para sorpresa de los implicados habían ganado por mayoría aplastante.

Todos coincidían en que podía ser bueno para reclutar el tener como referentes a dos auténticos luchadores que sabían perfectamente de qué iba todo. Ambos compartieron una mirada de alivio en cuanto se decretó que se llevarían a cabo los trámites para convertirlos en agentes de operaciones secretas.

Después de casi hora y media se dio por finalizada la reunión. El dirigente de Tricell parecía haber quedado bastante contento con las propuestas que le habían hecho, así que podían considerar el día de hoy todo un éxito. O'Brian seguía hablando con él mientras Chris esperaba detrás de su silla a Jill, que estaba cogiendo su bolso.

No sabía si la reunión le habría calmado los ánimos, y esperaba que así fuera, porque aún quedaban bastantes horas para irse a la cama, y lo último que le apetecía era pasarse el resto del día con cara de perros. Él también estaba preocupado, pero confiaba plenamente en que los médicos encontrarían una solución.

-Chris -lo llamó Jill antes de situarse a su lado. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes como si tuviera dudas. No tenía ni idea de qué se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza, pero algo en su mirada le decía que quería hablar con él-. ¿Te apetece ir…a tomar un café?

Y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a esa mujer que lo volvía loco?

-Aquí tienes tu capuchino -dijo Chris mientras ponía los vasos en la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de su chica. Ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, cariño.

Se habían sentado en una de las mesas más retiradas del local. Era una cafetería que solían frecuentar algunos miembros de la B.S.A.A. por el buen trato que recibían y la calidad de sus productos. No había mucha clientela a esa hora, y Jill lo agradecía porque no tenía ganas de ponerse a contar sus penas con mucho público.

Abrió un azucarillo y lo echó casi entero en la taza antes de mover el contenido con una cuchara. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y sabía que había sido un poco brusca con Chris cuando había recibido los resultados de los análisis. Era todo tan complicado… Suspiró mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre una servilleta.

-Al director de Tricell le ha gustado todo lo que le hemos propuesto -comentó Chris antes de darle un sorbo a su café. Estaba un poco caliente, así que lo dejaría reposar un poco más.

-Sí. Al principio tenía mis dudas… Suerte que O'Brian tiene un gran don para la oratoria.

-Creo que por eso nos captó a nosotros.

Y ambos sonrieron. Hacía algo más de un año desde que O'Brian los había abordado saliendo del que por entonces era su cuartel general. Les había hablado sin tapujos sobre la posibilidad de invertir en una organización que luchara contra el bioterrorismo a escala mundial.

Lo había pintado tan bien que ninguno había sido capaz de decir que no. Y allí estaban como dos de los fundadores de una modesta pero prometedora organización que iba a crecer mucho en muy poco tiempo. El mundo necesita de gente como ellos, pues absolutamente nadie podía garantizar que se encontraran ante otro caso como el de Umbrella.

Se habían sentido respetados desde un principio, tal vez demasiado por el tema de que habían acabado con la corporación, pero no podían negar que O'Brian había cumplido con todas y cada una de las cosas que les había prometido. Había demostrado ser un hombre de palabra y un buen líder de esa unidad.

-Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -insistió Chris deseoso de sacar el tema a la luz viendo que Jill o bien no quería o no se atrevía. Su compañera se lo quedó mirando unos instantes de volver a beber.

-Lo estaba esperando -y sonrió con cierta picardía. A Chris no se le escapó. Lo estaba viendo. Mal empezaba… A ver cómo se lo decía sin que le sentara mal o se cabreara más de lo que parecía estar.

-En la reunión… Hablabas de Carlos Oliveira, ¿verdad?

Y ahí lo llevaba. Jill no dejaba de mirarlo, pero no decía nada. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a componer una sonrisa forzada. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y soltó una carcajada antes de poner las manos en la mesa junto a su taza.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Chris frunciendo el ceño y algo nervioso. ¿Celoso? Bueno… No tanto como tal. Confiaba ciegamente en Jill, y sabía que ella no haría nada a sus espaldas. ¿Y de él? Ése era el kit de la cuestión. Su compañera sonreía divertida.

-Chris Redfield celoso… Quién lo diría -y le dio otro sorbo a su café sin dejar de pensar que la conversación se estaba volviendo de lo más interesante. Jamás hubiera creído ver esa faceta de un hombre que era muy hermético para sus sentimientos.

-No estoy celoso… Es sólo…

-Chris, sólo lo estoy haciendo por trabajo. Creo que Carlos puede ser un buen activo para expandirnos por América del Sur. Conoce bien a las guerrillas y todo el tráfico que se mueve por allí -hizo una pequeña pausa sin terminar de creerse que Chris estuviera celoso. Que ella supiera no le había dado motivos para estarlo-. Hace cinco años que no sé nada de él. Será agradable volver a verle… -y dijo esto último casi sin pensarlo. Gracias a él había conseguido salir de una pieza de Raccoon City. De no haberle inyectado la cura a tiempo… Se estremeció ligeramente al recordarlo-. Sé lo que estás pensando. Siempre he sido sincera contigo. Desde el principio. Me acosté con él, vale, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, y no tengo intención de repetirlo.

Chris no tenía ningún tipo de duda de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Si había algo que le había encandilado en un principio de ella era que siempre iba con la verdad por delante, y que era fiel a sus principios costara lo que costase. Lo había elegido a él por encima de cualquier otro. Ahí tenía una prueba irrefutable.

-Iré a verle en cuanto el equipo de investigación averigüe dónde está -dictaminó antes de apurar su café. Estaba tan delicioso como siempre. Desde luego que había sido todo un acierto descubrir aquella cafetería-. Sé que yo puedo convencerlo mejor que cualquier otro para que se una a la causa.

-Un rostro conocido siempre ayuda -contestó con algo de amargura antes de beber de su café. Seguía sin ver que Jill fuera a encontrarse con él… Pero no le quedaba otro remedio más que aceptar por el bien de la B.S.A.A.

-Exacto -respondió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. haciendo caso omiso del comentario. Ella le había dejado bastante clara su postura, y no parecía entrarle en esa cabeza tan dura llena de celos. Suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su chico con un gesto de culpabilidad-. Siento haberte tratado mal hoy. Yo… -y volvió a poner las manos sobre la mesa con algo de nerviosismo -. No quiero convertirme en un monstruo, Chris… ¿Y si la vacuna está fallando?

Y esté estiró las manos hasta alcanzar las suyas. Las acarició sin dejar de sonreírle. Él también había considerado esa opción muy seriamente. Que él supiera no se había dado ningún caso en el que la persona que había recibido la vacuna recayera. Sherry Birkin, Manuela Hidalgo, la propia Jill… Todas parecían gozar de buena salud y sin quedarles secuelas de ningún tipo.

-Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que ha sido algo puntual. Seguro que los médicos dan rápido con el problema. Puede que hasta se trate de un error -y lo dijo más de corazón que de pensamiento. Esperaba estar en lo cierto-. Eres una mujer fuerte, y no voy a dejarte de lado. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

Y Jill compuso esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Se pasaría el día entero mirándola. Siguió acariciándole las manos mientras ella se inclinaba un poco y le daba un beso en los labios. Ya no estaban en la oficina, así que podían dejar las formalidades a un lado.

-Doy gracias todos los días por haber estado destinada en Raccoon City -le confesó mientras volvía a sentarse derecha. Chris seguía cogiéndole las manos-. Siempre de todo lo malo se saca algo bueno.

-No puedes tener más razón…

Su teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa, vibró. Vio que era un mensaje de Barry. Ya le respondería más tarde. Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender. Sólo esperaba que el veredicto del médico no se retrasara mucho y tuviera buenas noticias. La sola idea de que la vacuna pudiera estar fallando lo aterrorizaba. Jill no podía acabar así.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Poco a poco va cogiendo forma, y ya iréis viendo por dónde van a ir los tiros. ¡Venga, animaos y decidme que os está pareciendo!

* * *

Leon abrió la puerta principal de ese edificio que pertenecía al gobierno. Estaba dedicado única y exclusivamente a la protección de personas que habían sido víctimas de algún tipo de ataque, ya fuera terrorista o bioterrorista. Era allí donde escoltaban entre otras a Sherry Birkin y a Manuela Hidalgo.

La conversación con Claire lo había dejado un poco inquieto, y aprovechado que tenía esa tarde libre para ir a ver a Sherry y proponerle que se sometiera a un nuevo examen para comprobar que el antivirus seguía funcionando. No quería ni imaginar qué podía llegar a pasar si las tres personas que conocía infectadas empezaran a sucumbir.

¿Se convertirían en algún tipo de arma biológica que derivara del virus que estaba en su interior? Se estremecía sólo con pensarlo. Caminó hacia el mostrador, donde había un chico con gafas que miraba atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Levantó la mirada cuando Leon llegó al mostrador.

-Agente Kennedy -se presentó mostrando su placa antes de volver a guardarla en su chaqueta marrón-. He venido a ver a Sherry Birkin.

-Un momento, por favor -respondió el joven antes de coger el teléfono que estaba a su lado. Se llevó el auricular a su oído izquierdo mientras marcaba unos números. Permaneció a la espera durante unos instantes antes de volver a hablar-. Necesito que venga un escolta. El agente Kennedy está aquí. Quiere ver a Sherry Birkin.

Y volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio antes de volver a centrar su atención en el recién llegado.

-Enseguida vendrá alguien a acompañarlo.

-Gracias -se limitó a contestar Leon mientras se separaba del mostrador y metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Era un alivio saber que se estaban tomando la seguridad de todas las personas que estaban allí con gran cuidado. No había que olvidar que eran víctimas que en la mayoría de los casos seguían siendo perseguidas por la pesadilla a la que les había tocado enfrentarse.

Ya habían pasado casi seis años del incidente de Racoon City, y no había ni un solo día en el que no lamentara el no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a una ciudad que había sido condenada por la avaricia de unos cuantos. Suerte que Umbrella ya estaba acabada y ahora sólo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro.

Las puertas que daban acceso al interior de la instalación se abrieron, y por ella apareció un hombre de raza negra trajeado y con un pinganillo en la oreja derecha. Mascaba un chicle, y por la forma ansiosa en la que lo hacía parecía que hacía poco que había dejado de fumar.

Llevaba su arma en una funda en la parte izquierda, al igual que Leon. La única diferencia era que él la llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Se había estado paseando por las calles, y no era plan de ir asustando a los viandantes a pesar de que tenía autorización para utilizar su pistola en cualquier momento y lugar si la situación lo requería.

-Agente Kennedy -lo llamó el tipo señalando con el brazo la puerta por la que acababa de aparecer -. Sígame, por favor.

Leon ya se sabía el camino bastante bien, pero estaba dictaminado en el protocolo que un guardaespaldas se encargara de custodiar y supervisar las visitas. Por supuesto, primero tendría que pasar por un control rutinario y dejar su arma para recogerla más tarde en la consigna.

Cruzó por las puertas dobles con el tipo siguiéndolo de cerca. La sala en la que tenían a Sherry estaba en el nivel inferior, pero la de visitas estaba en esa misma planta, justo al final. La verdad era que hacía casi un mes que no la veía, y tenía ganas de verla. Era una chiquilla que se había dejado querer desde el primer momento.

No había tenido una infancia fácil. Sus padres habían volcado todos sus esfuerzos en el desarrollo del virus G y habían descuidado a su hija. Ironías de la vida, la pequeña había contraído el virus. Su padre, que ya había dejado atrás toda humanidad, había estado buscando un huésped que compartiera la misma carga genética para seguir procreándose.

Sherry había sufrido muchísimo, tal vez la que más de todos los supervivientes. Era una suerte que Claire y él se hubieran cruzado en su camino. Ahora podía disfrutar de una vida tranquila, centrándose en sus estudios y haciendo las cosas de una adolescente de su edad.

Leon se detuvo ante la zona de control. Dejó su pistola sobre una bandeja blanca que estaba sobre el mostrador. Sacó también su cartera, las llaves del coche, las de su casa y un paquete de chicles. Pasó por el arco de detector de metales. Todo en orden. Le dieron un ticket que le serviría para recogerlo todo a la vuelta.

El guarda que lo acompañaba abrió otra puerta doble y Leon accedió a otro pasillo más iluminado. Había varias ventanas distribuidas por todo el pasillo a través de las que entraban la luz del día. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada a través de las puertas por las que pasaba. Se notaba que era un lugar que el gobierno tenía bien protegido.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde se veía una gran puerta gris. El guarda la abrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Leon ya sabía que habían llegado; no era la primera vez que iba. La sala estaba tal y como la recordaba. Era una pequeña estancia en la que había una destacaba una mesa metálica y dos sillas. También había una ventana desde la que se veía un jardín muy bien cuidado.

-La señorita Birkin llegará enseguida -anunció el vigilante antes de cerrar la puerta.

Leon cogió una de las sillas y se sentó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Agachó la cabeza mientras recordaba que mañana tenía que viajar a Charlotte con el presidente. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era un viaje. Pero tocaba campaña presidencial, ya que el año que viene había elecciones, y no podía faltar.

Además, dentro de unos días tenía que acudir también a la inauguración de un centro que la B.S.A.A. había creado para atender a las víctimas del bioterrorismo. No tenía ni idea de quién acudiría, pero esperaba encontrarse por allí a Chris Redfield o a Jill Valentine.

La puerta de acceso a la sala se abrió, y Leon no dudó un instante en levantarse. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la joven Birkin mirarlo sorprendida.

-¡Leon! -exclamó mientras echaba a correr para abrazarlo. El agente la recibió sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara. Poco después Sherry se apartó y se quedó mirándolo atentamente sin dejar de sonreír-. No esperaba que vinieras a verme…

-Eh, cada vez te veo más alta y guapa… -la saludó dándole una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… -respondió la rubia con emoción. Siempre que Leon o Claire iban a verla pasaba el resto del día feliz. Estaba segura de que era los mejores amigos que iba a tener en su vida -. Vamos a sentarnos. Imagino que te habrán dejado una hora como siempre.

-Sí, claro -contestó el castaño mientras retiraba la silla metálica y se sentaba enfrente de Sherry-. Me alegra ver que te tratan bien.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… La comida no está nada mal, y nos sacan todos los días in rato para que demos un paseo -afirmó Sherry encogiéndose de hombros-. También me han puesto un profesor particular por si tengo dudas con los exámenes o los ejercicios.

-Eso está muy bien. Claire me dijo que estuvo la semana pasada aquí. ¿Qué tal te fue con ella?

-De maravilla. Es la mejor amiga que puedo tener. Es guapa, inteligente, graciosa… -Leon no pudo evitar reírse al escucharla. Desde luego que la menor de los Redfield tenía un sentido del humor de lo más desarrollado-. Algún día me gustaría ser como ella.

-Para el carro -contestó Leon cuando se hubo recuperado del ataque de risa-. Cada uno tiene que labrarse su propio nombre. Está bien que tengas un modelo de referencia, pero sólo tú tienes el poder de decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida… -hizo una pequeña pausa comprobando que la joven Birkin lo escuchaba atentamente. Era una chica muy inteligente-. Ya sabes que en unos meses el gobierno retirará la protección que tiene sobre ti…

-Lo sé… -asintió la rubia poniéndose más seria. Sabía que no iban a dejarla abandonada a su suerte, pero después de todas las pruebas y todo el tiempo que había pasado entre laboratorios lo último que quería era seguir haciendo de conejillo de indias. Estaba harta-. Cuando termine de estudiar quiero involucrarme en la lucha contra las armas biológicas.

-¿Qué? -exclamó el agente sorprendido y levantándose un poco de su asiento. Eso era lo último que había esperado oír.

Umbrella les había jodido la vida a muchas personas, y una de las principales afectadas era la persona que tenía delante. Había perdido a sus padres por culpa de sus investigaciones, y no sabía si ésa era su motivación principal, pero lo que tenía claro era que debía quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de los peligros a los que podía exponerse.

-Oye… -continuó hablando Leon como si no hubiera interrumpido la charla-. Es un trabajo muy arriesgado. Ya hay personas que se están ocupando de que no vuelva a pasar lo de Raccoon City, gente con mucha experiencia y a las que no les importa arriesgar su vida.

-¿Acaso yo no sé lo que es eso? -le espetó Sherry alzando la voz más de la cuenta. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de sus planes de futuro, y jamás hubiera esperado una negativa-. Vi a muchas personas morir delante de mis ojos. ¡Yo misma tengo el virus en mi sangre! No quiero que vuelva a pasar nada similar a Raccoon City…

Leon estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco. Juventud… A él le había pasado igual cuando tenía dieciocho años. No veía el peligro por ningún lado y todo le daba igual. Cuando empezó a prepararse para ser policía había empezado a aceptar la idea de que en cualquier momento podría palmarla en un tiroteo o en alguna misión.

Y ahora que era agente se había dado cuenta de que simplemente estaba allí para garantizar la inmunidad de Sherry. Desde el incidente de Raccoon City se había dicho que no tomaría un papel activo en la lucha contra la compañía que destruyó los sueños de esa ciudad. Eso le correspondía a quienes lo habían vivido desde el principio.

Pero él sabía que tarde o temprano algo relacionado con ese caso lo salpicaría, y no iba a dudar en ningún momento en echar una mano si la situación lo requería. Pero de ahí a ser uno de los cabecillas en las revueltas… Eso no iba con él.

-Aún tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo… -dijo el agente después del incómodo silencio que se había formado-. Decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré, pero no quiero que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro.

-Ya sé que no tendré una vida normal y corriente como los demás… Sólo quiero asegurarme de que podemos convivir en paz, de que el mundo, aunque no esté libre de amenazas, sea capaz de responder de forma cívica a los problemas…

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Eres Sherry Birkin o Claire Redfield? -bromeó sin alterar su sonrisa. La joven también sonrió-. Claire está pensando en unirse a Terrasave, una organización sin ánimo de lucro que ayuda a víctimas de ataques bioterroristas. Puede que sea una buena opción para ti…

-Quiero involucrarme más -dictaminó la joven con un tono agresivo. Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de todo ese asunto. ¿Desde cuándo había discutido tanto con Leon? El castaño alzó las manos en señal de derrota-. Ya decidiré lo que es mejor para mí…

-Por supuesto -corroboró Leon asintiendo en silencio pero con cierto hosquedad-. Sólo quiero aconsejarte y buscar lo mejor para ti -hizo una pequeña pausa suspirando con cansancio. Miró a la rubia a los ojos sin saber muy bien cómo abordar la cuestión que lo había llevado hasta allí-. Sherry… hay algo que me gustaría comentar contigo.

-No sé por qué, pero sabía que en cualquier momento dirías algo así… -y Leon arqueó una ceja sorprendido al oírla-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Me han llegado rumores de que es muy posible… que las vacunas estén fallando.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Sherry levantándose de su asiento y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa con incredulidad. Tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Era muy preocupante-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los últimos análisis de una de las personas que recibió la vacuna parece que no han salido bien del todo… -el gesto de Sherry se fue ensombreciendo conforme oía a Leon hablar-. Quiero pedirte que de forma voluntaria se sometas de nuevo a la prueba y así nos quedamos todos más tranquilos.

-Sí, claro… -respondió atónita y sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de contarle de Leon. Si a esa persona le estaba empezando a fallar la vacuna, y lo más seguro era que la hubiera recibido más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella, ¿cómo no iba a pasarle a ella lo mismo? Era un auténtico problema-. ¿Es la otra chica que trajiste el año pasado?

-No. Se trata de Jill Valentine… -le explicó Leon sin alterar su gesto-. Recibió la vacuna al mismo tiempo que tú… Sé que es otro tipo de virus, pero no está de más tomar precauciones. Le diré a los médicos que lo tengan todo preparado para mañana… ¿Qué te parece?

-Fenomenal -respondió Sherry asintiendo en silencio-. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-No tienes que dármelas. Tu seguridad es lo primero, y Claire no me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo.

Y le guiñó un ojo mientras la joven Birkin sonreía. Esperaba que todo pasara rápido y que su organismo no estuviera sucumbiendo a los efectos del virus como parecía estar ocurriendo en otras personas. Era curioso, pero desde que el virus estaba en su interior se notaba más fuerte, más… jovial. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

No quería ni llegar a pensar qué podía ocurrir si el virus la vencía. No… no podía permitirlo. Tenía que luchar.

Claire detuvo su moto en la zona de aparcamientos del pequeño edificio que tenía ante sí. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero y sacó un papel escrito a mano. No había ninguna duda. Ésa era la dirección. Paró el motor y bajó con lentitud sin dejar de observar los alrededores. Había poco tránsito a pesar de que era hora punta.

Se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el asiento mientras se retocaba el pelo. Tenía una cita con el jefe de Terrasave dentro de diez minutos. Había intentado llegar puntual para causar buena impresión. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que las negociaciones iban a llegar a buen puerto.

Desde el momento en el que le había presentado el proyecto se había sentido muy atraída por él. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Había millones de personas en todo el mundo que habían sido víctimas, de forma directa o indirecta, de la ambición y la falta de escrúpulos de ciertas multinacionales.

Le echó el pedal a la moto y cogió la llave antes de guardársela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Caminó con decisión hacia la entrada comprobando que había pocos coches en la zona de aparcamiento. Tampoco le extrañaba. Terrasave acababa de emerger como organización hacía poco más de un mes. Haría falta mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para sacarla adelante.

Una puerta de cristal se abrió de forma automática dejándole paso al interior. La recepción no era nada del otro mundo. Justo enfrente había una pequeña mesa de madera tras la que había un joven tomando nota de algo en lo que parecía ser un cuaderno. No le prestó atención hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca del mostrador.

Justo detrás de la mesa había unas escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, y sobre ellas había colocadas diferentes fotografías de ciudades del mundo. ¿Tendrían tanto poder como para poder expandirse a todo el mundo? Ya sabía que a su hermano le costando con la B.S.A.A., y eso que ya llevaban un tiempo dándose a conocer…

-Buenas tardes -saludó la pelirroja apoyando los brazos en el mostrador y aguantando el casco con la mano derecha-. Tengo cita con el señor Fisher a las seis.

-Ah, sí -asintió el tipo girándose hacia la derecha y señalando la escalera-. La está esperando arriba. Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. No tiene pérdida.

-Muy amable.

Y Claire inició el ascensor con la esperanza de poder llegar esa misma tarde a un acuerdo. Fisher había sido muy claro en la conversación que habían mantenido por teléfono, y le había dicho que haría todo lo posible para incluirla en el equipo. No sabía si sería porque se apellidaba Redfield o porque realmente pensaba que podría encajar en el equipo.

La segunda planta estaba formada por un pasillo rectangular con puertas a ambos lados. La verdad era que el edificio no impresionaba absolutamente nada. Pero bueno, nadie había dicho que los comienzos fueran fáciles. Se acercó a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, tal y como le había dicho el chico que estaba abajo, y pegó con suavidad. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Adelante.

Claire abrió la puerta sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. Llevaba tiempo buscando una oportunidad como ésa, y la verdad era que esperaba estar a la altura de las expectativas. ¿Qué demonios? Había sido una de las supervivientes del incidente de Raccoon City, y ella solita había conseguido infiltrarse en la base de Umbrella en París intentando descubrir el paradero de su hermano.

Había sido divertido poner patas arriba la base hasta que la pillaron. Esos días en Rockfort habían sido de mucha incertidumbre, de no saber qué iban a hacer con ella o si podría ponerse en contacto con alguien para que la sacara de esa trampa mortal. Suerte que Leon pudo ponerse en contacto con Chris…

Se quedó completamente quieta. Era un hombre que debía tener unos años más que ella. Era moreno, de piel pálida y con una barba poco poblada que se había dejado principalmente por los bordes de su rostro. Sus ojos marrones no perdían detalle. Parecía serio, y Claire no podía estar más de acuerdo en que era una cualidad esencial en un jefe.

Pero sobre todo… estaba muy bueno. Llevaba una camisa de rayas azul oscura, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos negros. Neil Fisher se levantó y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano.

-Señorita Redfield. Es todo un placer conocerla al fin -la saludó con una sonrisa que parecía ser sincera. La pelirroja le estrechó la mano sin dudarlo. Estaba completamente embobada. Ese hombre tenía algo especial-. Siéntese, por favor. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

El jefe de Terrasave volvió a ocupar su asiento viendo cómo la invitada apartaba la silla y se sentaba dejando su casco en el suelo. Parecía una chica dura, y a pesar de que era joven tenía mucha experiencia en el sector del bioterrorismo. Su inclusión sería como una inyección de moral para la organización.

-El apellido Redfield es un símbolo en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo -comenzó hablando Neil mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. El gesto de Claire se volvió más serio. No sabía muy bien si era porque quería concentrarse o porque no le hacía gracia que la recordaran como la hermana de-. Para mí sería un auténtico honor que Claire Redfield se una a Terrasave -dejó de hablar durante unos instantes para consultar el historial de la chica-. Superviviente del incidente de Raccoon City. Ataque a una base de Umbrella en París… Parezco estar hablando de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo en esto.

-Dicho así… Sueno hasta bien y todo -bromeó la menor de los Redfield provocando que Neil se riera durante unos instantes.

-Señorita Redfield, no voy a engañarla -continuó hablando el moreno cruzando las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia delante-. Necesitamos gente como usted, gente con experiencia y con ganas de seguir en esta lucha que ganaremos con el paso del tiempo. Dígame… ¿Qué fue lo que la motivó a solicitar un puesto en Terrasave?

-La corporación Umbrella se cruzó en mi camino en un momento de mi vida complicado -comenzó explicando Claire sin alterar su gesto serio y sin titubeos. Ahora era su momento de lucirse-. A mí no llegaron a arruinarme la vida del todo, pero sí a gente de mi entorno… Quiero darles esperanzas a todas esas personas que lo han perdido todo por culpa de la avaricia y la ambición de unos cuantos. Todos merecemos un mundo donde no tengamos que estar constantemente vigilando nuestra espalda ni preocupados por salir a la calle.

-Como ya sabe, Terrasave ha salido a flote hace muy poco tiempo. Tenemos unas instalaciones que no son nada impresionantes, la verdad -dijo Neil alzando los brazos y señalando diferentes rincones de su despacho-. Pero confío en el trabajo de mi gente y en nuestra causa. Nos sustentamos a partir de fondos del gobierno y de algunas empresas que desinteresadamente se ofrecen a ayudarnos… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que otros pongan sus miras en nosotros en cuantos nos vean actuar.

\- ¿Y qué plan de actuación tienen? ¿Qué esperan que haga yo aquí? -se interesó la pelirroja cambiando de posición en la silla. Le gustaban los retos, y estaba convencida de que allí tenía uno.

-Bueno… Lo cierto es que los terroristas llevan una temporada que no dan señales de vida. Desde la caída de Umbrella se les acabó el chiringuito -bromeó el dirigente de Terrasave con una sonrisa-. Pero eso no quiere decir que estemos exentos de problemas, ni mucho menos. Siempre hay alguien por ahí que tiene que dar la nota.

-En eso no puedo estar más de acuerdo -corroboró Claire asintiendo en silencio-. Tengo constancia de que por ahí aún hay gente que intenta conseguir mercancía en el mercado negro…

Y no pudo evitar acordar de todas y cada una de las veces que su hermano le había nombrado a Albert Wesker, su antiguo capitán de cuando estaba en los S.T.A.R.S. en Raccoon City. Ese hombre se había inyectado a sí mismo una cepa del virus para poder dominar el mundo.

Aún no lograban entender cómo había sido capaz de adaptar el virus a su cuerpo y no haberse transformado en una de esas criaturas. A Claire le daba pánico pensar en lo que ese hombre podía hacer si se hacía con el control del mercado. La experiencia en Rockfort había sido más que suficiente para comprobar que era alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

-Terrasave fue creada con el propósito de socorrer a todo aquel que necesite de nuestra ayuda cuando se produzca un ataque bioterrorista -siguió explicándole Neil sin dejar de observarla-. Estamos buscando la forma de expandirnos y crear más sedes a lo largo del país a corto plazo. En un futuro pensamos abrir horizontes, expandirnos a las zonas más conflictivas del mundo… Y creo que ahí, señorita Redfield, usted juega un papel decisivo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja.

-Porque cuando su nombre aparezca en nuestras listas la gente empezará a interesarse por nuestro proyecto -respondió Neil apuntándola con un dedo y alzando la voz-. La tomarán como un símbolo en la lucha contra la injusticia y el abuso de poder de unos cuantos…

\- ¿Quiere que sea algo así como la reclutadora de Terrasave?

-Oh, ni mucho menos -se disculpó Neil haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Creo que no me he explicado bien. Va a ser el pilar principal sobre el que Terrasave va a montar su estructura.

Claire asintió en silencio, pensativa. La verdad era que no pintaba nada mal… Tendría voz y voto en las principales decisiones de la organización, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. La tentación de decir que sí o firmar el contrato que le pusieran por delante era cada vez mayor.

-Bueno… ¿Qué le parece? -intervino Neil al ver que la joven se había quedado callada. Había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que era una mujer resuelta, serena, y con unos nervios de acero. ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Tenía bastante atractivo-. No sé si ese silencio es bueno o malo…

-De acuerdo -dictaminó Claire con rotundidad, sin ápice de duda-. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Neil se levantó de su asiento con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a ella estrechándole de nuevo la mano y dándole unos golpes en el brazo.

-Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Redfield… Me ha quitado unos cuantos años de encima con su decisión.

La aludida rio con despreocupación. Ella también se sentía más aliviada, sobre todo porque había tenido miedo de que sus expectativas fueran demasiado altas respecto a lo que esperaba de Terrasave. Pero parecía que todo iba según lo planeado, y era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

-Me gustaría que me pusiera al corriente de todas las infraestructuras, personal y recursos de los que dispone Terrasave -dijo la mejor de los Redfield soltando la mano de su jefe. Éste amplió su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… Con una condición -y Claire se lo quedó mirando sin entender a qué se refería -. Llámame Neil.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. A partir de este momento va a empezar el subidón. Estad atentos porque la cosa promete... ¡Ya veréis!

* * *

¿Por qué siempre que intentabas encontrar algún dato de interés hacían todo lo posible para que te costara la misma vida hallarlos? Ada resoplaba mientras seguía absorta, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador. Apenas pestañeaba, y sus ojos estaban ligeramente irritados de llevar tanto tiempo pegada a la pantalla.

Sonrió. ¿Quién dijo que iba a ser una tarea fácil? Luis Sera estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas. Estaba borrando cualquier indicio de actividad, y no había absolutamente nada que lo conectara que esa investigación que había mencionado Wesker. Frunció el ceño. ¿Y si todo era una estratagema para mantenerla ocupada mientras él le daba una patada en el culo?

Ambos conocían perfectamente sus roles. Ada estaba en el negocio por conveniencia. Siempre había tenido intereses comunes con el antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. a pesar de que no compartía sus motivos. Ella no sería la mano ejecutora de la barbarie que tenía en mente, pero tampoco se interpondría en su camino siempre y cuando no fuera una amenaza para ella.

Estaba frustrada. Ni los sistemas de Wesker conseguían encontrar nada de utilidad. Pasó los dedos con rapidez por el teclado comprobando que estaban saliendo numerosos artículos en la pantalla. Vaya. Parecía que por fin iba a tener algo de suerte. Lo guardaría absolutamente todo.

-Veamos qué se cuenta de ti por ahí, señor Sera -murmuró mientras centraba su atención en el primer artículo que había encontrado. No había nada que odiara más que tener que ponerse a rebuscar entre cientos de datos algo que le fuera de utilidad.

Y había otro problema añadido, y era que todo estaba en español. Cerró los ojos suspirando. Por si no tenía bastante, ahora tenía que ponerse a traducir. Menos mal que Wesker lo tenía todo planeado y no se dejaba ningún cabo suelto. Siempre estaba metiendo las narices en todas partes, y era inevitable que en algún momento se topara con el muro del idioma.

Encontró un programa que le permitía traducir cualquier texto al idioma que quisiera. Justo lo que estaba buscando. Puso los dos artículos en el traductor y esperó con impaciencia unos instantes. Menos mal que parecía ir rápido. Ya casi estaban los dos textos traducidos a inglés.

La barra verde terminó de cargar. Ya los tenía. Era hora de conocer un poco más a ese investigador español.

_Luis Sera abandona el cuerpo de policía de Madrid_

_A primera hora de la mañana, el agente Sera ha presentado su dimisión como miembros de las fuerzas y cuerpos del estado de España. El comisario Vázquez no ha hecho aún ninguna declaración al respecto, pero todo parece indicar que las últimas decisiones en materias de investigación no han sentado nada bien a Sera._

_Luis Sera ha formado parte de la policía científica durante los últimos diez años. Ha estado detrás de numerosos crímenes e investigaciones que han conmocionado a todo el país, como la fuga radiactiva que se produjo hace unos meses en una planta química de Ávila, o el asesinato de diez mujeres en un tranquilo pueblo del norte de España. _

_No se sabe si Sera va a ser reemplazado, pero lo que parece evidente es que algún miembro del cuerpo de policía deba ocupar de puesto mientras buscan un sustituto. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora Sera una vez que abandonado el cuerpo de policía? ¿Se debe todo a cuestión de policía o hay algo más detrás?_

_El capitán David Muñoz es encontrado muerto en su domicilio_

_Tristes noticias con las que tenemos que abrir hoy. Llevaba varios días desaparecido, y los peores augurios se cumplieron en la noche de ayer. Varios vecinos llamaron a la policía local quejándose del nauseabundo olor que salía procedente del domicilio del capitán. _

_Cuando los agentes que acudieron a la llamada lograron abrir la puerta sólo pudieron certificar la muerte de David Muñoz, capitán primero de la Policía Nacional de Madrid y que había estado constantemente luchando por erradicar el narcotráfico y la prostitución en la capital española. _

_El informe de la autopsia aún no ha sido revelado, pero todo parece indicar que fue asesinado hace varios días, coincidiendo con su desaparición, con un arma blanca punzante. Tampoco se conoce si detrás de ese crimen hay algún motivo de peso, como un ajuste de cuentas o algún conato de venganza de alguna de las bandas a las que perseguía sin descanso. _

_La policía científica ya está empezando a analizar todas las pruebas halladas en el escenario del crimen, y en los próximos días el comisario dará una rueda de prensa para aclarar todos aquellos detalles que se ocultan tras este crimen._

_En señal de luto y respeto, el comisario ha pedido que todas las banderas del ayuntamiento ondeen a media asta durante tres días. Todos nuestros pensamientos están con los amigos y familiares de este capitán que ha servido a su país con honores, coraje y determinación. _

Ada frunció el ceño sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué la búsqueda la había remitido a ese artículo que no parecía tener ningún tipo de relación con Luis Sera? Menuda pérdida de tiempo… Wesker se había lucido esa vez con ese encargo. ¿Qué esperaba que encontrara si el sistema ni siquiera era capaz de darle información importante?

Las fechas de las publicaciones eran muy similares. Tenían una semana de diferencia. También había un correo electrónico. Parpadeó varias veces sin creérselo. ¡Había conseguido acceder al correo de Luis Sera!

_De: Luis Sera_

_A: David Muñoz _

_Asunto: Dimisión_

_Hola, amigo:_

_A estas alturas, lo más seguro es que ya estés al tanto de que he dimitido. Supongo que te habrá pillado por sorpresa, como a todos. Si te soy sincero… La policía no era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba. Siempre estás arriesgando tu vida, y nadie te da las gracias ni por ayudarles a cruzar una maldita calle. _

_Es un trabajo muy arriesgado y muy poco valorado en una sociedad en la que el egoísmo y el consumismo nos está devorando. Para mí, los días de hacerme el héroe se han terminado. Ahora pondré mis metas en otros objetivos, aunque todavía no sé en cuáles._

_Bueno… Hace unos días un lord inglés se puso en contacto conmigo. Me resulta extraño que alguien de fuera de nuestro país conozca siquiera mi nombre, pero parece que el tipo ha estado siguiendo mis investigaciones, y está muy interesado en contratarme para trabajar en un laboratorio privado. _

_La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Paga una cantidad jodida de dinero. No creo que lo llegue a ganar ni aunque trabajara diez vidas seguidas. Ese inglés está forrado, y no ha escatimado en gastos. ¡Hasta me ha prometido mi propio laboratorio de investigación!_

_Eso es lo que siempre he querido, y parece que este buen lord va a darme el gusto. Quiere que investigue algo relacionado con unos parásitos, pero de momento no tengo mucha información. Me reuniré con él en los próximos días para cerrar las condiciones y ya tomaré una decisión. _

_Me he retirado unos días a Toledo para desconectar y pensar bien en la propuesta. Espero que por Madrid todo vaya genial. Espero verte pronto para tomarnos una buena copa a la salud de ese compañero que se juega la vida a diario y al que nadie parece importante un carajo._

_Cuídate._

_Luis Sera_

Ada volvió a leer el mensaje de nuevo. ¡Tenía su dirección! Parecía que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado. Cogió su teléfono sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y pulsó la tecla de llamada mientras copiaba la dirección de Luis Sera. Pasaron tres tonos hasta que descolgaron al otro lado; era el único número en su lista de contactos.

-Lo tengo -afirmó con rotundidad mientras hacía una copia del correo electrónico.

-Buen trabajo, Ada -la felicitó al otro lado una voz seria, autoritaria-. Ahora hazle parecer que estás interesada en su investigación.

-El problema es que no sé qué es lo que está investigando -contestó la asiática poniendo el pelo tras la oreja izquierda-. He descubierto que le escribió a un amigo hace unos tres meses, poco después de abandonar la policía. Parece que ese lord se puso en contacto con él y le ofreció todo un laboratorio de investigación… Hablaba de unos parásitos…

-Vamos por el buen camino. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -le ordenó Wesker sin alterar su tono autoritario-. Hazte pasar por una investigadora. Dile que has leído algún trabajo suyo y que te gustaría compartir con él un estudio que has hecho de virología…

\- ¿No sospechará?

-Lo dudó… -respondió el antiguo capitán los S.T.A.R.S. con rotundidad-. Además, a ti se te da bien eso de hacerte pasar por investigadora… ¿No te parece?

Y rio a carcajadas limpias durante unos instantes. Ada se limitó a sonreír. Sí, el numerito de la científica loca de amor había colado muy bien. John se lo había tragado todo y le había permitido acceder a los secretos más oscuros de la instalación de Umbrella en las montañas Arklays.

Fue la primera vez que Ada vio a Wesker, y él había sabido desde primera hora que sus intenciones no eran otras que hacerse con los datos de la investigación del virus T. Desde entonces, los negocios entre ambos habían salido siempre beneficiosos para ambas partes.

Suerte que John se había ido a la tumba sin saber nada de sus engaños. Se había portado muy bien con ella durante el tiempo que había estado fingiendo que la amaba. Ni él ni ninguno de los trabajadores del laboratorio se habían merecido ese final, pero era lo que pasaba cuando jugaban con fuego.

Esos experimentos habían supuesto el fin de Raccoon City en apenas unos meses. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente como si fuera ayer. Había visto cómo el misil se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad para esterilizarla. Se había escapado por los pelos, y no habría sobrevivido de no ser por la muestra que había recuperado del virus G.

Había cometido un gran error con Leon, y Wesker no paraba de recordárselo siempre que tenía ocasión. Aún seguía recordando ese beso con nostalgia. Negó en silencio varias veces. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No era el momento de ponerse a divagar.

-Me pondré en contacto con Sera -dictaminó intentando apartar de su mente todos esos recuerdos-. Te mantendré informado.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.

Y finalizó la llamada de manera cortante, tal y como solía hacer casi siempre. Ada ya estaba acostumbrada, y lo cierto era que le daba igual. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Alfred Lansing caminaba por un pasillo bastante iluminado y en el que había puertas metálicas por todas partes. Sonrió. Era su pequeño secreto. Alias estaba completamente a salvo en esas instalaciones. Pronto, muy pronto se mostrarían al mundo, y todos verían de lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Aún tenía algunos asuntos que atender de su rama farmacéutica, pero ya se pondría con Amanda a arreglarlos más tarde. Había quedado con el bueno del doctor Cork para que le pusiera al corriente de los avances que se habían producido en la investigación. Ya llevaban varios días trabajando sin descanso, y estaba ansioso por conocer los resultados.

Prestaría atención a todas y cada una de las peticiones que le hiciera el doctor para mejorar en la medida de lo posible el desarrollo de ese ambicioso proyecto. Las altas esferas iban a llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando lo tuviera todo listo. Se detuvo al pasar junto a la sala de quirófano.

A través del cristal vio a varios científicos alrededor de una camilla. No podía ver lo que había allí, pero algunos estaban mirando atentamente una pantalla donde aparecían un montón de datos, y otros hacían anotaciones en unas carpetas que llevaban en las manos.

Todo iba según lo previsto. Siguió caminando, pensando que no tenía ni idea de dónde podría encontrarse el doctor. Puede que estuviera en su despacho, o tal vez estaba dando una vuelta por el laboratorio principal. El sótano tenía una extensión de cuatro mil doscientos metros cuadrados, abarcando despachos y laboratorios equipados con todo tipo de materiales.

Era lo suficientemente amplio y estaba lo suficientemente oculto como para que sólo unos cuantos empleados de su rama farmacéutica estuvieran al corriente de lo que ocurría justo al lado del edificio principal de la sede. Giró a la derecha y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del despacho del doctor Andy Cork.

Andy Cork había sido un antiguo empleado de la corporación Umbrella, casualmente en Raccoon City. Él, junto al doctor Nathaniel Bard, habían sido los artífices de la creación de una de las armas biológicas más exitosas: Némesis. Ese monstruo había perseguido sin descanso a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. supervivientes en las calles de Raccoon City. Y casi había conseguido su propósito.

No había dudado ni un solo instante en ponerse en contacto con él en cuanto supo que seguía vivo y que había estado al mando de un programa tan ambicioso e importante para la corporación. Había quedado muy impresionado con las instalaciones, el material y las condiciones de su contrato.

Pegó en la puerta con calma, agachando durante unos instantes la mirada antes de oír cómo al otro lado alguien movía una silla. Sonrió. Estaba allí. Le había ahorrado una buena caminata hasta la otra parte del laboratorio. Lo más seguro era que tuvieran que ir más tarde para comprobar en primera persona las evoluciones del virus X.

La puerta se abrió, y el sonriente rostro del doctor lo recibió. Llevaba una inmaculada bata blanca y unas gafas redondas que acentuaban bastante sus ojos negros. Tenía el pelo bastante corto, tal vez cortado al uno o al dos. Era bastante alto. Alfred no estaba seguro, pero estaba convencido de que debía rondar por el metro ochenta y cinco. Tenía cara de buena persona, pero en el fondo era un científico sin escrúpulos que había jugado a ser Dios.

-Señor Lansing -lo saludó abriendo completamente la puerta antes de estrecharle la mano-. Le estaba esperando. La señorita Smith me dijo que vendría. Pase, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí, doctor? -se interesó el jefe mientras accedía al interior.

El despacho de Andy Cork estaba decorado con algunas fotografías y cuadros. Alfred estaba al corriente de que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos de siete y nueve años. Y también de que tenía una amante quince años más joven que él. A él todo eso le daba igual mientras hiciera su trabajo. Puede que incluso al tener tanta actividad sexual rindiera mejor.

En algunas de esas fotografías aparecían su mujer y sus hijos. Qué ironía. Si ella supiera lo que su marido hacía a sus espaldas… La compadecía en parte, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada por evitar que el doctor pensara más con los genitales que con la cabeza.

-Estamos en lo que me gusta llamar… la fase de choque -respondió el científico echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

\- ¿Fase de choque? -repitió Alfred frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Es cuando los sujetos que han recibido el tratamiento empiezan a reaccionar a los estímulos -le explicó Andy sonriendo ligeramente-. Debo admitir que ese virus es… fascinante. ¿Dónde dice que lo consiguió?

-A través de un tratante en el mercado negro -respondió el líder sin apartar la mirada de su científico estrella. Esperaba convencido de que no tardaría en obtener resultados beneficiosos para todos-. Ese tipo parece estar muy puesto en todo el tema de virología. Dice que tiene acceso a los datos de la extinta corporación Umbrella…

Andy frunció el ceño, pensativo. Hacía muchísimo que no tenía contactos con alguien que hubiera pertenecido a la desaparecida compañía, pero sí había oído algunos rumores de que sus datos y sus oscuros más secretos andaban por ahí, en alguna parte. Spencer había abandonado a su suerte a todo el personal tras el incidente de la mansión, y eso había supuesto la caída del gigante farmacéutico.

-Hace tiempo escuché algo… -le confesó rascándose la barbilla de forma distraída-. Sé que ha habido muchos topos dentro de la corporación, pero no conozco a nadie que tuviera el suficiente poder como para hacerse con el control de todos los datos de Umbrella…

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme de ese nuevo virus? ¿Es tan bueno como me dijeron?

-Más que eso -respondió componiendo una amplia sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento ajustándose la corbata negra-. Acompáñeme. Me gustaría enseñarle nuestros progresos… El equipo está trabajando muy bien.

-No esperaba menos… -contestó Alfred poniéndose en pie y viendo cómo el científico volvía a abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Andy le hizo un gesto para saliera en primer lugar, y el líder pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada. Procuraba no mezclarse demasiado con sus empleados para que no hubiera gestos o palabras malinterpretados. Tal vez con Amanda hacía una excepción, pero es que la conocía desde hacía más de diez años.

Él no lo tenía del todo claro, pero tenía la sensación de que ella quería algo más que una simple relación laboral y de amistad. Siempre estaba muy atenta a todo, le presentaba los informes cuando se los pedía, hacía llamadas sin rechistar, le ayudaba con cualquier problema de la empresa…

Ahí tenía las señales. No había nadie tan aplicada y correcta como ella en la organización. Sin embargo… Suspiró. Aunque siempre se había sentido más atraído por las mujeres, su última relación había sido con un hombre. Nadie lo sabía, y no iba a ir pregonándolo por ahí ni mucho menos.

Sólo había sido un rollo de una noche, y lo cierto era que esperaba repetirlo en algún momento. Nunca se había planteado tener nada serio con un hombre, aunque no diría que no a algo esporádico. Lo suyo siempre había sido más meter su polla en un coño, sobre todo en las fiestas que habían organizado sus compañeros cuando estaba en la universidad.

Fue ahí cuando hizo por primera vez un trío con otro hombre y una mujer. Al principio se había mostrado reacio a que él le hiciera nada, pero finalmente se había dejado llevar y lo habían pasado de maravilla los tres. Había follado por primera vez a un hombre y a una mujer a la vez, y no le había desagradado del todo.

Puede que no todas las mujeres aceptaran sus gustos cuando lo conocieran… ¿Sería Amanda una de ellas? La verdad era que no tenía ni idea ni tampoco le interesaba demasiado. La veía como una gran amiga y una empleada… Pero poco más. No había en él ningún sentido romántico, aunque hacía ya mucho de la última vez que se había enamorado.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que llegaron al ascensor que los conduciría al laboratorio principal. Andy pulsó el botón de llamada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras silbaba distraído. Desde que se había unido al proyecto de Alias se sentía como en casa.

En el momento en el que la corporación Umbrella había dejado de existir había estado un tiempo a la deriva, intentando encontrar un sentido a su vida. Tal vez por eso hasta se había echado como amante una joven estudiante de medicina que estaba en su último año.

La había conocido una noche en un bar, y entre copa y copa habían acabado alquilando una habitación en un motel para follar. Él lo había hecho para desfogar, ya que su mujer últimamente no estaba muy receptiva y apenas hacían el amor.

Pero para esa chica… Todo había sido muy diferente. Había ido constantemente al bar a buscarlo para seguir teniendo encuentros, y él se había limitado a complacerla… y a satisfacerse a sí mismo. Ya llevaban más de un año quedando para follar cuando les apeteciera, y lo cierto era que ambos estaban muy contentos con los resultados.

La juventud… Quién pudiera recuperarla. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Alfred y Andy accedieron al interior en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos. El científico pulsó el botón menos uno y se cruzó de brazos antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el techo de cristal.

A veces le resultaba divertido verse reflejado. Las puertas se cerraron, y con un leve traqueteo comenzó el descenso. Esperaba que el equipo estuviera preparado para cuando llegara con el líder. Tenía que causarle buena impresión y demostrarle que no se había equivocado en absoluto al contratarle.

Esto era lo más parecido que había encontrado a una corporación Umbrella. Era jefe de investigación vírica, y a su disposición tenía mucho material con el que poder satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Llevaba dándole vueltas varios días a una idea, pero aún quería tener más pruebas para confirmar si su teoría era cierta.

-_Sótano uno _-anunció una voz femenina antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Era una amplia habitación llena de camillas, máquinas y tubos de cristal de varios metros de altura. Dentro había todo tipo de animales marinos: peces, tiburones, pulpos… Todos buenos especímenes con los que mejorar la investigación. Ya le habían explicado que ese virus se propagaba principalmente por el agua, así que la mejor prueba era hacerlo con seres vivos que vivían en ese entorno.

Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo afectaba a los seres humanos, aunque puede que el doctor ya tuviera alguna teoría al respecto. Estaba claro que ese virus no se parecía a nada que se hubieran enfrentado antes. A simple vista los tubos parecían estar llenos de agua, sin nada que los alterara.

El tipo que le había vendido el virus no le había hecho ninguna demostración, pero le había comentado que con una simple gota podía infectar bastantes litros de agua. ¿Qué ocurriría si lanzaban todo el cargamento al mar, o al sistema de agua potable de la ciudad? Desde luego que tenía una bomba de relojería en las manos.

-Está todo muy tranquilo por aquí por lo que veo -comentó Alfred mientras caminaba sin perder detalle de todo lo que había en la sala. Al fondo había también un grupo de perros y unas ranas que estaban metidas en unas pequeñas urnas de cristal.

-Bueno… Cada hora llevamos a cabo nuevas pruebas y analizamos los resultados -dijo Andy antes de detenerse junto a un enorme estanque donde había un tiburón nadando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un trozo de carne que devoró en apenas unos segundos-. Ahora, le haré una pequeña demostración para que compruebe qué efectos tiene el virus en estas increíbles criaturas… -y alzó la mirada hacia un científico que estaba subido en la parte superior de una escalerilla con un cubo metálico en la mano-. Fred, demostración completa para el jefe.

-De acuerdo… -asintió el tipo girando la escalera hacia su derecha. Había un tanque más pequeño metálico. Alfred no tenía ni idea de qué había en su interior, pero estaba convencido de que dentro estaba el virus.

Había un tubo trasparente que conectaba con el tanque. El científico activó una palanca y un líquido transparente empezó a pasar del compresor al tanque. Apenas la giró volvió a ponerla en su sitio. Alfred lo observó con atención. La sustancia se camuflaba perfectamente con el agua; era imposible detectarla.

De pronto, el tiburón empezó a convulsionar. Sus aletas se alargaron hasta alcanzar casi los dos metros, sus dientes parecían sierras, y su cuerpo había aumentado el doble.

\- ¡Joder! -exclamó el jefe echándose hacia atrás en el momento en el que el tiburón golpeaba con fuerza el cristal.

-Tranquilo. Es a prueba de balas y de misiles nucleares -le explicó Andy sonriendo, observando esa maravilla. El animal se movía de forma violenta por el estanque moviendo sus dientes sin parar -. He realizado algunas modificaciones en el tiempo de infección. Como ha podido comprobar, el sujeto que lo recibe tarda apenas unos segundos en transformarse. Este tiburón ha aumentado de tamaño, y sus instintos asesinos se han multiplicado. En otros seres vivos tiene diferentes efectos -y le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la sala, donde unos científicos estaban trabajando alrededor de unas ranas-. Estas pequeñas criaturas parecen inofensivas a simple vista… Pero si se le aplica una gota de la solución… -y señaló hacia una rana de color rojo que estaba en una urna aparte.

\- ¡Qué coño…! -exclamó Alfred al ver que la rana debía medir aproximadamente metro y medio. Su lengua había aumentado también de tamaño, y sobresalía de su boca.

-He combinado el virus X que sus pigmentos venenosos… -continuó explicándole el científico sin poder ocultar cierto deje de orgullo-. Si te atrapa con su lengua… Bueno…

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-La rata a la que pusimos de prueba… Explotó.

\- ¿Explotó? -repitió incrédulo el jefe. En ese momento, la rana lamió con la lengua el cristal, dejándolo completamente perdido de una sustancia roja.

-Fíjese… -dijo Andy acercándose un poco más a la vitrina-. Esta cosa podría matarle en unos segundos. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que perfeccionar, pero estoy quedando muy satisfecho con los resultados.

-Desde luego… Estoy deseando poner todo esto en práctica…

-En cuanto me dé la orden prepararé todo el material -afirmó Andy sin dejar de sonreír. El jefe parecía contento con lo que le estaba enseñando. Iba por el buen camino. Nunca fracasaba cuando se trataba de proyectos tan gordos.

-Le mantendré informado… -respondió Alfred cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de sonreír-. Alias por fin verá la luz, y absolutamente todos grabarán nuestro nombre para siempre en sus memorias.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Muy buenas a todos! Este capítulo que os traigo se me ha ido un poco en longitud pero merece mucho la pena jajaja. Ya veréis. Para los que hagáis estando imaginando cosillas entre cierta pareja este capítulo va para vosotros :P Me he tomado la libertad de hacer un Capcom xD y he mezclado cosillas del 3 original y el remake... Ya veréis. ¡Espero que os guste

* * *

Menos mal que se había acordado de llevar ropa de manga larga. Brasil estaba en el hemisferio sur, y estaban en pleno otoño. Se había decantado por una cazadora vaquera, una camisa blanca de botones, unos pantalones negros de cuero y unas botas negras bajas. Le había pillado un poco de lluvia al bajar del avión, pero por fortuna ya se había retirado. Aún había algunas nubes amenazantes en el horizonte, pero no parecía que fuera a llover más.

Estaba un poco cansada del viaje. Habían sido casi seis horas de vuelo y casi una hora de autobús para llegar a su destino. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta del privilegio que tenían en las zonas más avanzadas de disponer de un transporte público en condiciones.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un puesto ambulante, pero en realidad era el lugar en el que lo habían dicho que lo encontraría. Frunció el ceño. Tenía más pinta de ser un sitio donde vendían comida rápida. ¿Qué coño pintaba Carlos allí? Sacó su PDA y revisó de nuevo la dirección en su correo. Vio que tenía uno nuevo.

_Espero que hayas tenido un vuelo tranquilo. Vuelve pronto. Ya te estoy echando mucho de menos. Te quiero._

Sonrió. Chris… Era tan cariñoso y atento cuando quería, y tan callado y serio otras tantas veces… Todo ese conjunto lo hacía adorable. Comprobó rápidamente la dirección que le habían facilitado en la central antes de responderle. Echó un vistazo a la calle buscando una placa con el nombre.

Era casi mediodía, y la calle estaba llena de gente que iba de un lado a otro cargando con bolsas de la compra o desplazándose en bicicletas o motocicletas de cualquier forma. Dio unos pasos hacia su derecha y alzó la mirada por los edificios. Ni señal del nombre. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

También estaba el problema del idioma. No tenía ni idea de si muchas personas hablaban inglés por allí. Hasta podía defenderse con el francés, lengua nativa de su padre. Pero portugués… Eso ya era otra historia. Suspiró resignada. Tal vez lo mejor sería preguntarle a alguien a ver si podía ayudarla.

Pero entonces, lo vio, justo al lado de una ventana que estaba abierta en un edificio que tenía pinta de ser un banco. Calle del Rosário. Era ésa. Recordaba haberla leída como cinco veces en el correo. Y el número cincuenta y seis se correspondía con ese puesto que acababa de ver.

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero si no se acercaba y preguntaba no saldría dudas. Se había imaginado que Carlos había vuelto a su país, posiblemente trabajando como mercenario o realizando alguna especie de ayuda al pueblo. Pero ese lugar tenía pinta de ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

Guardó el dispositivo mientras caminaba de vuelta al lugar en cuestión. Había una mujer con la cara bastante arrugada y el ceño fruncido tras una especie de mostrador de madera que estaba al aire libre. Tenía un tejado hecho con paja y que se movía un poco a causa del viento.

Estaba pendiente a todo lo que sucedía en la calle, y no tardó en dar cuenta de ella. Jill se quedó quieta, observándola. No tenía pinta de que esa mujer entendiera inglés, así que tendría que hacer uso de su ingenio para preguntarle por Carlos. Puede que simplemente con decir su nombre supiera de qué estaba hablando.

-Buenos días -la saludó intentando hablar despacio, procurando que su marcado acento sureño no fuera un impedimento para no la entendiera-. Estoy buscando a Carlos Oliveira. ¿Está aquí?

\- ¿Carlos? -repitió la mujer con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, emitió una exclamación de sorpresa y empezó a asentir en silencio-. Sí. Un momento.

La mujer se levantó de la silla de madera y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta metálica que estaba en la parte derecha. Tenía un poco de sobrepeso, y Jill estaba convencida de que era la típica que le gustaba cualquier porquería que le pusieran por delante. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería la comida por allí, pero estaba convencida de que sería un poco mejor que en su país.

Abrió la puerta y asomó un poco la cabeza antes de empezar a gritar en portugués.

\- ¡_Carlos! Hay aquí una chica preguntando por ti. Parece estadounidense. _

Y cerró la puerta antes de volver a su sitio sin prisas. Se quedó observando durante unos instantes a Jill antes de cruzarse de brazos a la altura del pecho. La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. suspiró con cansancio antes de sacar su PDA. Respondería a Chris mientras esperaba a Carlos.

Lo cierto era que estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa. ¿La reconocería nada más verla? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? Lo cierto era que tenía muchas ganas de ponerse al día con el hombre que le había salvado la vida en Racoon City. Buscó el mensaje de Chris y empezó a escribirle.

_Ya estoy en Río. El tráfico es horrible. Espero que merezca la pena. Creo que es discutible quién echa más de menos a quién. Te quiero._

En ese momento oyó cómo la puerta se abría. Alzó la mirada mientras guardaba el dispositivo y se quedó boquiabierta. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel chaval despreocupado y risueño de hace seis años. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, las de un hombre que se había curtido en cientos de batallas.

Su pelo seguía tan rizado y alborotado como lo recordaba, aunque tal vez se lo había cortado un poco. Sus pequeños ojos marrones se la quedaron mirando durante unos instantes antes de detenerse marcha. Se quedó clavado, boquiabierto, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó antes de salir corriendo y abrazarla. La elevó en el aire durante unos instantes antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo. Le cogió el rostro con las manos sin dejar de sonreír-. Madre mía, chica… Estás tan espectacular como siempre… Con el pelo más largo, pero no has cambiado absolutamente nada… ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? No es que no me alegre de verte, pero…

-Lo sé, Carlos… -respondió Jill cogiéndole las manos y sin dejar de sonreír-. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar. Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, aunque te veo más hombre…

Y le propinó un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro haciéndolo reír. Carlos no podía dejar de mirarla. Había suspirado por esa mujer durante mucho tiempo. Había sido casi un flechazo a primera vista a pesar de que sabía que sus vidas irían por rumbos completamente diferentes.

Jill había tenido en todo momento entre ceja y ceja derrotar a la corporación que había arruinado la vida de miles de personas en la desgraciada Raccoon City, mientras que él había decidido volver a su país para ayudar a los más necesitados. La vida de mercenario había quedado atrás, y no se arrepentía de ello.

-Voy a llevarte a un sitio que te va a gustar -dijo el moreno antes de dirigirse a la mujer que estaba tras el mostrador-. _Eva, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender. Volveré en unas horas_ -volvió a centrar su atención en Jill antes de sonreír-. Vamos. Estoy deseando que me cuentes cómo conseguiste acabar con Umbrella.

Carlos no se había equivocado en absoluto. La había llevado a un chiringuito en la playa de Copacabana, la más famosa de todo el país. No había mucha gente por allí, pero era muy agradable recibir la brisa del mar mientras se tomaban unas cervezas y picaban algo.

Jill dejó su botellín en la mesa alta mientras observaba a su acompañante. La chaqueta verde que llevaba puesta le quedaba bastante apretada por los brazos. Siempre lo había recordado por la buena forma en la que estaba. Había pertenecido a un equipo que Umbrella había creado para combatir desastres biológicos. Toda una maldita ironía de la vida cuando ellos habían sido los causantes de todo.

Debía reconocer que en un principio no lo había tratado como se merecía. Pero es que lo primero que le había dicho era que pertenecía a Umbrella, y eso no había hecho más que aumentar su odio hacia él y su equipo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de esos días le había demostrado que había sido un simple peón en ese juego que habían ganado en el último asalto.

\- ¿Sigues como mercenario o has decidido cambiar de trabajo? -le preguntó Jill escrutándolo con la mirada. Carlos negó en silencio mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Esos días ya quedaron atrás -respondió mientras dejaba el botellín sobre la mesa-. Ahora me dedico a ayudar a la gente de las favelas a salir adelante proporcionándoles productos de primera necesidad.

-Ya descubrí en Raccoon City que eras un hombre con un gran corazón -corroboró la morena sonriendo ligeramente-. Ésa era la oficina de tu organización me imagino…

-Sí -contestó Carlos mientras asentía con lentitud-. Imagino que esperabas algo más espectacular, superpoli…

Jill rio al recordar que era así cómo la había llamado mientras cooperaban para intentar salir con vida de la ciudad. Habían sido unos días de mucha incertidumbre, de no saber si iba a lograr sobrevivir o iba quedar atrapada por ese destino manifiesto al que había sido condenada la ciudad.

-Me costó bastante encontrarte -dijo la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa-. Debí imaginarme que habrías vuelto a tu país después de lo de Raccoon City, pero tenía que asegurarme de que hacía bien los deberes.

-Y lo has hecho -afirmó su acompañante guiñándole un ojo. Los años estaban pasando por ella de forma espectacular; era una mujer aún más atractiva si cabía-. Y bueno… ¿Qué es eso de la B.S.A.A.? ¿Cómo conseguiste acabar con Umbrella? El año pasado no se hablaba de otra cosa en los medios.

-Cuando nos separamos me marché a Europa en busca de Chris -comenzó explicándole sin apartar la mirada-. Llegué al apartamento que había alquilado como piso franco, pero estaba vacío. Sin embargo, había signos claros de que alguien había estado por allí, así que esperé unos días… y apareció -Carlos asintió en silencio. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco, o eso le pareció a Jill-. Nos unimos a una organización privada que luchaba contra el bioterrorismo, y un día dimos con una pista que nos llevó a la última base de Umbrella, en Rusia… El gobierno nos dio los permisos y procedimos a desmantelar esa última base. Sin embargo… -hizo una pequeña pausa suspirando con resignación-. Cuando llegamos alguien se había llevado todos los datos de la corporación…

-Vaya… -se lamentó Carlos componiendo una mueca de desagrado-. ¿Y cómo conseguisteis las pruebas para llevarlos a juicio?

-La misma persona que había robado los datos los presentó ante el tribunal -respondió Jill intentando mantener la calma.

Pensar en ese hijo de puta de Wesker le hervía la sangre. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre aparecía donde hubiera algún altercado relacionado con armas biológicas. Chris y ella sospechaban que estaba intentado hacerse con el control del mercado negro comerciando con los virus. Que ellos supieran, tenía en su posesión muestras del virus T, G y Veronica.

-Al menos conseguiste tu propósito -intentó animarla el ex mercenario con una amplia sonrisa-. Esos cabrones se lo merecían. Nunca habrá suficiente justicia para todas esas personas que perdieron la vida por culpa de Umbrella…

-Por suerte, ahora pueden descansar un poco más tranquilas… -dijo Jill sin poder evitar emocionarse al recordar cómo el misil había acabado con las ilusiones y esperanzas de todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Raccoon City-. Tras la desaparición de la corporación, a Chris y a mí nos llegó una oferta para crear una organización que luchara contra el bioterrorismo… Y así es cómo surgió la B.S.A.A., y ante ti tienes a una de sus fundadoras y agente de operaciones secretas…

-Dicho así… Suena muy impresionante -bromeó el brasileño propinándole una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla. Jill sabía que todo eso lo estaba haciendo para mostrarle su afecto, pero en cualquier momento tendría que pararle los pies.

-No me va mal del todo, la verdad. No me puedo quejar en absoluto… -respondió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apurando los últimos tragos de su cerveza-. Carlos -el aludido la miró al ver que había adoptado un tono más serio. Parecía que iba a descubrir la verdadera razón de su aparición allí-. He venido hasta aquí en calidad de asesora y fundadora de la B.S.A.A. para ofrecerte un puesto de trabajo.

Carlos la miró sorprendido. Era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar ese día. ¿Él, involucrarse de nuevo en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo? Frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la barbilla de forma distraída. Lo cierto era que desde que había aceptado su trabajo actual sentía una paz consigo mismo como nunca.

Sin embargo, Jill le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de promocionar y aspirar a algo grande. Sabía que su organización llevaba muy poco tiempo en activo, pero ya habían intervenido con éxito en varios ataques, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que estuviera en boca de todo el mundo si no lo estaba ya.

-No necesito que me des una respuesta ahora -se apresuró a añadir la morena al ver que su compañero se había quedado en silencio, tal vez meditando su respuesta-. Pero lo cierto es que queremos expandirnos por todo el mundo para seguir llevando nuestra causa a todos los rincones del planeta… No pude evitar acordarme de ti cuando planteamos la posibilidad de comenzar en Sudamérica…

Carlos volvió a centrar su atención en ella. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con atención, sin perder detalle, esos mismos que una vez habían recorrido de arriba abajo su cuerpo, desnudándolo, haciéndolo suyo. Nunca había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza esa noche, y no sabía si ella tampoco.

-Me ha pillado de sorpresa, la verdad -le reconoció el ex mercernario sin ocultar cierto tono de inquietud-. Nunca creí que volvería a verte, y mucho menos que iba a colaborar contigo otra vez…

-Carlos… -murmuró Jill al darse cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros. Sí, ella había sido la que se había largado y lo había plantado después de haber follado. Al día siguiente él se había marchado, y ella había cogido un vuelo hacia otro lugar antes de dirigirse a Europa-. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un encuentro casual… No quiere decir que me arrepintiera de lo que hicimos, pero fuimos un poco imprudentes… Las cosas de la juventud…

_Parpadeo un poco. No sé cuántas horas llevo durmiendo, pero ese descanso me ha sentado de maravilla. Todo está completamente oscuro. Me estiro con un gemido mirando a mi izquierda. La cama de Carlos debe estar por allí. Sé que a mi lado hay una mesita de noche con una lámpara. _

_Me giro un poco hacia la derecha y alzo la mano en busca del interruptor. Sólo toco el aire. Me inclino un poco más y tengo que hacer un amago para no caerme al suelo. El corazón empieza a latirme a mil por hora. Ya he tenido suficiente sufrimiento para el resto de mi vida, aunque sé que jamás lo olvidaré. _

_Agarro el pequeño cable y pulso el botón. La pequeña iluminó la pequeña habitación que habíamos alquilado en un motel de Houston. El helicóptero no nos había permitido alejarnos más, pero habíamos estado volando cerca de dos horas y media. Cierro los ojos durante unos instantes. _

_Aún no sé cómo tengo fuerzas para seguir soportando todo ese dolor. Miles de vidas han sido arrebatas por culpa de la ambición de unos cuantos. Y allí a mi lado tengo la prueba de mi fracaso: la vacuna que destruyó Nicholai. Se podría haber salvado a la ciudad entera con ella. _

_Pero no… Ese cabrón asqueroso había disparado y había roto todas las esperanzas que tenía puestas en encontrar una cura. Agarro el fragmento con determinación y aprieto el puño frustrada. Lo había tenido tan cerca… Vuelvo a dejarla en su sitio y miro por primera vez hacia la otra cama._

_Está vacía. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Dónde está Carlos? Me incorporo y deslizo las sábanas hasta quedarse completamente destapada. Estuve todo el día de ayer de compras, al igual que Carlos. Necesitábamos ropa; no podíamos ir por ahí con nuestras vestimentas de guerra._

_Me deshice también de mi vestuario, por supuesto. Lo único que no tiré fue el collar, que sigue colgando de mi cuello. Fue el último regalo que me hizo Chris antes de irse a Europa. Suspiro con resignación mientras me siento en la cama. Espero poder reunirme muy pronto con él y poder darles a sus malnacidos su merecido de una vez por todas. _

_Me acerco a la persiana y la levanto. Me sorprendo al comprobar que en el exterior ya cae la noche. ¡Si cuando me fui a dormir aún estaba el sol fuera! ¿Cuántas horas he dormido? Estos últimos meses apenas he podido pegar ojo por culpa de las pesadillas, y desde que llegamos a Houston hace un par de días es la primera vez que consigo dormir en mucho tiempo._

_Pero yo sabía que en cualquier momento tenía que caer rendida porque llevo casi una semana sin pegar ojo, eso si puede contarse el tiempo que tuve inconsciente cuando quedé infectada… Me echo la mano instintivamente hacia el hombro izquierdo. Ya sólo me queda cicatriz, y aún tengo algunos morados por todo el cuerpo. _

_No dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese monstruo que me había estado persiguiendo sin descanso durante días, un arma biológica enviada por la corporación Umbrella para silenciarme. Aún puedo oír también los gritos de Brad llamándome, pidiéndome ayuda…_

_Mis compañeros no se merecían ese final. Vuelvo a apretar los puños con rabia en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abre. Carlos lleva en la mano unos refrescos y algo de comer. Lo cierto es que estoy hambrienta, y me comería cualquier cosa. _

_-Vaya. Por fin has despertado -me dice mientras me sonríe y se sienta en su cama. Me tira un envoltorio al regazo. Lo cojo con curiosidad. Un sándwich. Sonrío. No puedo evitar acordarme del chiste de Barry-. ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera, superpoli?_

_-Un chiste entre compañeros -le explico mientras le quito el plástico. No sé si esto conseguirá aliviarme el apetito, pero algo es algo. Carlos me pasa también una botella de agua. La dejo a mi lado y saco el sándwich. Es de pollo y queso. No está mal-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?_

_-Unas once horas -me responde mi compañero. Lo miro boquiabierta. Demonios. Habrá pensado que soy una especie de oso o algo por el estilo-. No se puede decir que no te hiciera falta dormir…_

_-Llevo tantos meses sin saber qué es eso… -murmuró Jill de forma distraída tras darle un bocado al sándwich. Cogió la botella y le quitó el tapón echando un vistazo a la noche a través de la ventana._

_-Ahora todo ha terminado. Se acabó. Somos libres -oí decir a Carlos antes de girarme hacia él. Le sonrío. Tiene razón. Pero aún queda lo más gordo, y sé que el camino no va a ser fácil. _

_-Carlos… -le digo llamando su atención. Me mira. Trago saliva con dificultad. Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que ha ocurrido, y mucho menos de hablar distendidamente. Me levanto de mi cama y camino con decisión hacia la suya. Me siento a su lado sin apartarle la mirada-. Sé que no empezamos con buen pie, pero quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. De no ser por ti, yo… _

_Y me pone un dedo en los labios, obligándome a callar. Nos quedamos observándonos durante unos instantes… Y me empiezo a poner muy nerviosa. Empieza a retirar el dedo con lentitud, sonriendo. _

_-Tú también me salvaste la vida varias veces -me confiesa con un tono de voz que parece sincero-. De no ser por ti ese cabrón de Nicholai me habría matado._

_-Hice lo que tenía que hacer…_

_-Al igual que yo…_

_El silencio se prolonga más tiempo de la cuenta. Cada vez estoy más nerviosa. Me coge el rostro con las manos. Y no puedo evitar acordarme de cómo acabó todo la última vez que un hombre hizo eso… Mi respiración se vuelve más agitada conforme pasan los segundos…_

_Una parte de mí desea que ocurra, pero… Él no está aquí, y hasta el momento no hemos tenido nada serio. No puedo sentirme culpable. ¿Y si Carlos malinterpreta los gestos? Sé que debo pararle los pies antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero me quedo paralizada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. _

_Acerca su boca a la mía. Me besa. Cierro los ojos. Le paso las manos por detrás del cuello en el momento en el que interrumpe el beso. Se me queda mirando de nuevo. Veo la duda en sus ojos, ésas que posiblemente yo misma estoy experimentando en estos momentos._

_-Lo siento… -murmura apartándose un poco de mi lado. Lo cierto es que me quedo con ganas de más. _

_Carlos no es el tipo de hombre al que me uniría el resto de mi vida, pero no le diría que no a una noche loca. Obviamente no se lo voy a decir. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Qué soy una aprovechada? ¿Qué simplemente busco provocarlo? Le cojo la mano que tiene puesta sobre la cama y se la acaricio con ternura._

_-No lo sientas… Ambos hemos pasado por una experiencia que jamás olvidaremos… -hago una pequeña pausa intentando aclarar mis ideas-. Necesitamos tiempo… y apoyo._

_No me aparta la mirada. Me sigue observando con atención, al igual que yo a él. Sé que no debería continuar con ese juego, pero allí me quedo, clavada, tentada por esos ojos y esos labios que me han besado. Y olvidándome por completo de todo me lanzo a su boca._

_Nos caemos en la cama haciendo bastante ruido. Abro mi boca para indicarle que tiene acceso completo. Me echo sobre él mientras nuestras lenguas se buscan con posesión. Cierro los ojos dejándose llevar por mis sentidos, por cómo me aprieta el culo con la mano. _

_Empiezo a sentir calor por todas partes. Me separo sujetándole las manos sobre la almohada. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas es lo único que se escucha durante unos instantes. Carlos se inclina de nuevo pidiendo más. Yo sonrío con picardía antes de acercar mi boca a la suya. _

_Me sigue buscando con deseo. No hace falta ver cómo mueve su lengua en mi interior para saber que me desea, y mucho. ¿Y yo? ¿Es más un desfogue que otra cosa? Posiblemente. Hace meses que no tengo relaciones, y lo cierto es que Carlos es un plato más que apetecible._

_Pero no. No llego al punto del deseo. Eso sólo me pasa con Chris. Carlos es atracción, pero poco más. Le suelto las manos. Vuelve a pasarlas por mi trasero antes de quedarse fijo en mis caderas. Sigue avanzando. Me empieza a subir la parte de arriba del pijama. Me aparto de él y alzo los brazos para facilitarle la tarea._

_Veo cómo cae al suelo antes de que se lance a por mis tetas. Me da mordiscos por todas partes antes de llevarse mi pezón derecho a la boca. Gimo. Ya estoy notando cómo se me están poniendo duros… y no parece ser lo único por lo que estoy palpando a través de su pantalón. _

_Cambia a la izquierda. Pasea su lengua con actitud juguetona sin apartarme la mirada. Me muerdo el labio. Me estoy excitando cada vez más. Se detiene. Se quita la sudadera y una camiseta interior ante mi atenta mirada. Desde luego que está en muy buena forma._

_Esa vez me toca a mí. Lo empujo de nuevo contra la cama y me pongo encima de él. Me acerco a su cuello y empiezo a besarlo con lentitud, bajando hasta sus hombros. Le noto la respiración agitada, y de vez en cuando se estremece. Le gusta. Lo sé. Me acerco a su pecho y juego un poco con su vello antes de seguir bajando._

_Le oigo resoplar. No sé quién de los está disfrutando más, pero lo cierto es que no lo estoy pasando nada mal. Veo algo más que interesante bajo el pantalón vaquero. Le quito el botón y le bajo la cremallera despacio. Carlos se muerde el labio sin perder detalle de lo que hago. _

_Le quito los zapatos y le bajo el pantalón arrojándolo de cualquier manera por los aires. Su erección empieza a ser más que interesante. Carlos se levanta y me agarra por la cintura. Esa vez soy yo la que cae en la cama. Estiro los brazos y cierro los ojos mientras siento que me besa por la barriga. _

_Mi pantalón empieza a caer… y me quedo en bragas, prácticamente expuesta a ese hombre que me mira con lujuria y deseo. Me noto complemente mojada, más que preparada para llegar hasta el final. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que no tenemos ningún condón._

_La preocupación debe reflejarse en mi rostro porque Carlos se me queda mirando con curiosidad. _

_\- ¿Estás bien? -me pregunta preocupado. Yo asiento en silencio, intentando restarle importancia. ¿Cómo no he caído antes en ello? -. Oye… Si no estás cómoda o…_

_-No es eso… -le explico mientras trago saliva con dificultad-. No tenemos preservativos._

_Y el gesto de Carlos cambia por completo. ¿Íbamos a quedarnos con el calentón? Yo desde luego que no. Podría masturbarme hasta llegar al orgasmo, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es que me folle. Nos quedamos en silencio más tiempo del habitual… y sé que debo actuar de inmediato. _

_¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me quede embarazada? Bueno, tal vez podíamos empezar y cuando esté a punto de correrse que pare y lo haga fuera. Es la única opción que se me ocurre para no quedarnos a dos velas después de estos jueguecitos tan excitantes que nos hemos marcado. _

_Me levanto y lo arrincono contra la pared. Me deslizo por sus pectorales y sigo bajando hasta situarme a la altura de su entrepierna. Saco su pene y me quedo observándolo antes de introducírmelo en la boca. No está nada mal. Se la chupo con lentitud, sin dejarme absolutamente nada._

_-Joder… -murmura Carlos mientras me coge la cabeza con las manos y me obliga a ir más rápido-. Eso es… Eres tan ardiente como imaginaba…_

_Sigo a ese ritmo un rato más hasta que Carlos me detiene haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que pare. Sé que está a punto… y yo también. Nos quedamos durante unos instantes observándonos, como si estuviéramos esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso. _

_-Cuando vayas a correrte… Sácala… -murmuro acercándome de nuevo a él y acariciándole el rostro. Me está haciendo disfrutar mucho, y estoy deseando tenerlo dentro._

_Carlos asiente con una leve sacudida de cabeza. Y ahora es él el que me arrincona contra la pared. Me quito las bragas de un tirón sin dejar de observar su rostro. Me coge la pierna izquierda y se la pone sobre su hombro. Grito quizá más fuerte de la cuenta cuando entra en mi interior._

_Aprieto los dientes mientras empieza a embestirme cada vez más rápido. Me besa para amortiguar nuestros gemidos, que cada vez deben estar escuchándose más. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero empiezo a notar que el calor se apodera por completo de mí. Casi llego… _

_-Carlos… -susurro en el momento en el que pierdo la noción. Me quedo apoyada contra la pared con la respiración entrecortada viendo cómo sale de mi interior con rapidez. _

_\- ¡Joder! -lo oigo exclamar en voz alta en el momento en el que pone todo el suelo perdido de semen. Me pongo nerviosa. ¿Y si no ha llegado a retirarse a tiempo?_

_\- ¿No me digas que…? -le pregunto sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz. Carlos me mira intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración._

_-No…estoy seguro…_

_Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¡Maldición! Se suponía que tenía que acabar de forma muy diferente. Camino hacia el cuarto de baño comiéndome los demonios. Abro la puerta de un tirón sin mirar atrás._

_\- ¡Jill! ¡Espera! -oigo gritar a Carlos en el momento en el que cierro la puerta. _

_Si no recuerdo mal, la menstruación tiene que estar al llegarme, aunque con todo lo que he tenido en los últimos días es muy probable que se me retrase. Me vestiré y me iré un rato a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Mañana tengo un vuelo que coger. _

-Lo sé… -respondió Carlos emitiendo un suspiro de resignación. Lo habían hecho a pelo, y era una suerte que no se hubiera quedado embarazada-. Siempre he sentido por ti algo más que una amistad.

-Y yo no puedo corresponderte como te mereces -contestó la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. tragando saliva con dificultad y sintiendo cómo los nervios iban en aumento en su interior. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas a ese tema mientras volaba hacia Europa, y ella nunca se había sentido atraída por él más allá de un rollo de una noche. Su corazón siempre había estado latiendo con fuerza por Chris-. Cualquier chica besaría el suelo que pisas. Eres un hombre atento, simpático… Y tienes un gran corazón. Yo… -se quedó durante unos instantes en silencio, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Mis pensamientos siempre han estado con otro hombre.

-Redfield -la interrumpió Carlos sin alterar su gesto. Jill asintió con lentitud, mordiéndose el labio. Nunca había imaginado que iban a tratar el tema de forma tan abierta, pero estaba claro que en cualquier momento surgiría. Al menos se alegraba de dejar las cosas claras.

-Llevamos algo más de un año saliendo -le explicó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con la voz ligeramente temblona-. Nos va muy bien, la verdad…

-Me alegro por ti, de corazón… -respondió el brasileño sonriendo y dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro a su compañera. Jill suspiró aliviada. Al menos había sacado a la luz ese tema que la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo-. Pensaré detenidamente tu propuesta.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -exclamó la fundadora de la B.S.A.A. alzando un poco la voz y ligeramente boquiabierta. Eso era como música para sus oídos. Si Carlos empezaba a reclutar entre sus conocidos no tardarían demasiado en abrir las primeras sedes por allí.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad para seguir creciendo, y sobre todo para ayudar a las personas que más lo necesitan…

Jill le puso una mano en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír. Se lo apretó con cariño. Estaba convencida de que iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva era para la B.S.A.A.

Chris bajó de su coche echando un vistazo a la zona de aparcamientos. La moto de Claire estaba allí. Sonrió. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella por allí. Hacía bastantes días que no la veía, y lo que sabía de ella era de lo que hablaban por teléfono, que no era poco precisamente.

Adoraba a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas. Desde que eran pequeños se habían quedado huérfanos, y él había hecho todo lo posible para que no le faltara absolutamente de nada. Claire siempre había sido una chica muy inteligente, aunque algo alocada para los chicos.

Cuántas veces la había sacado de esas fiestas moteras que se montaba con sus amigos de la universidad. A él no le hacía demasiada gracia que se moviera en ese mundo, pero no siempre iba a estar ahí para evitar que cometiera alguna de sus locuras. Ya era mayorcita para darse sus correspondientes batacazos y levantarse.

Cerró la puerta del coche de Jill y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada mientras notaba que su PDA brillaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había decidido coger el coche de su chica porque le gustaba bastante conducirlo, más incluso que el suyo propio. Cogió el dispositivo mientras se detenía en la puerta de entrada.

_Estoy ya en el avión esperando para salir. Nos vemos en unas horas. Te amo. _

Sonrió. No tenía ni idea de cómo habrían acabado las negociaciones, pero estaba convencido de que Jill habría hecho todo lo posible para convencer a Oliveira de que se unieran a sus filas a pesar de que no le gustaba ni un pelo ese tío. Jill ya le había dejado clara su postura desde primera hora, pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

Pero bueno, ahora tenía que pensar en el bien de la B.S.A.A. y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos. Y allí estaba precisamente él, para seguir expandiendo el negocio. Había quedado con el líder de Terrasave esa tarde para hablar sobre los planes que tenían para ellos.

Chris esperaba que aceptaran la propuesta porque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de qué podrían hacer para llegar a África. Parecía que era la única bala de la que disponía, y tenía que aprovecharla bien. Abrió la puerta del edificio comprobando que no era nada del otro mundo.

No tenía ni idea del capital del que dispondría, pero estaba claro que no era tan impresionante como el de la B.S.A.A. ni se le acercaba. Ellos habían tenido la suerte de que eran unos cuantos, y entre todos habían podido construir unas instalaciones muy buenas.

Abrió la puerta principal observando detenidamente la recepción. Era bastante pequeña, y el principal elemento que destacaba era un mostrador de madera que estaba un poco más adelante. A su lado había una escalera que conducía a una segunda planta. Era muy probable que los despachos estuvieran por allí.

Detrás del mostrador había una joven que tenía la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera mirando algo en una libreta o en un ordenador. Caminó con decisión hacia allí en el momento en el que la chica levantaba la mirada. Chris se quedó quieto.

\- ¿Claire?

\- ¡Chris! -exclamó la pelirroja dando un salto de su silla y saliendo de la recepción a toda velocidad. Se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que lo desplazó unos centímetros hacia la derecha. Se separó un poco y le cogió el rostro entre las manos a su hermano sin dejar de sonreír-. ¡Sabía que vendrías tú en cuanto leí que Neil tenía una reunión con un miembro de la B.S.A.A.!

-Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanita -ironizó el mayor de los Redfield dándole una palmadita amistosa en la mejilla-. No me quedaba otra opción. O'Brian tenía reunión con los reclutas, y Jill viene de vuelta de Río… Así que yo era el único que estaba disponible hoy…

-Sígueme. Te llevaré al despacho de Neil.

-Menuda confianza tienes ya con tu jefe, ¿eh? -bromeó el moreno con un tono más serio del que pretendía. Su hermana lo fulminó durante unos instantes con la mirada mientras empezaba a subir la escalera.

-Pues no era yo precisamente la que echaba a su hermana de su casa cada vez que le apetecía echar un polvo -le siguió el juego Claire sonriendo con malicia-. Como por ejemplo aquella vez que me crucé con Jill a la salida de tu piso… Ya veo que os traíais algo entre manos desde entonces…

Chris se sonrojó ligeramente. Algunas de las veces que venía de visita a Raccoon City, sobre todo cuando estaba de vacaciones en verano, le había pedido amablemente que se fuera durante unas horas para que él pudiera traer a alguna chica a la casa. Él, por supuesto, la había recompensado haciéndole casi todos los días o el almuerzo o la cena.

Todo había ido bien exceptuando un par de veces… y las dos habían sido con Jill. La primera vez había sido en su segundo año en los S.T.A.R.S., cuando ya habían cogido suficiente confianza. Claire se había presentado más pronto de la cuenta, y casi los pilla en plena faena. Ella había tenido que quedarse escondida en su cuarto hasta que Claire se había ido a dormir.

La segunda vez había sido unos meses después. Se habían cruzado en el portal de entrada, pero como su hermana aún no conocía a Jill no le había prestado atención. Sin embargo, su compañera lo había puesto al corriente al día siguiente en el trabajo, y no pudo sentirse más aliviado de que no los hubiera pillado otra vez.

La menor de los Redfield se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que estaba a mitad del pasillo, en la parte izquierda. Pegó sin apartar la sonrisa y la mirada de su hermano, que seguía ligeramente sonrojado. Cómo le encantaba verlo así.

-Adelante -anunció una voz masculina desde el interior.

Claire abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Chris para que entrara. Al igual que el resto del edificio, el despacho de Neil era bastante simple, sin demasiados detalles. Se notaba que aún no habían tenido tiempo de asentarse como era debido. Al ver entrar a los Redfield, Neil se puso en pie y se acercó a Chris para estrecharle la mano.

-Señor Redfield. Es un placer conocerle al fin -lo saludó sin dejar de apretarle la mano y sonriendo ampliamente-. Su reputación le precede. Soy Neil Fisher, líder de esta humilde organización llamada Terrasave.

-Gracias, señor Fisher -respondió Chris intentando sonar amistoso. No sabía por qué, pero algo en la mirada de ese Fisher le hacía ver que miraba con unas intenciones no demasiado buenas a su hermana. ¿Acaso había algo entre esos dos? Era prácticamente imposible: Claire llevaba unos días trabajando allí, así que estaba descartado… Lo mantendría vigilado por si las moscas-. Para la B.S.A.A. es un placer poder contar con la ayuda de una organización que camina prácticamente en la misma dirección.

-Acompáñeme, por favor -dijo el líder de Terrasave caminando hacia la puerta. Miró durante unos instantes a la menor de los Redfield-. Claire, ven tú también. Quiero que estés presente en la reunión.

La aludida lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Estaba hablando completamente en serio? ¿Iba a darle la oportunidad de intervenir en el primer acto importante de Terrasave? Ya le había dejado claro desde el primer momento que tendría un papel importante en todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomaran… Puede que hoy fuera ese día.

Asintió en silencio antes de seguir a su jefe y a su hermano. Aunque no quería reconocerlo estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Iba a estar presente en una decisión importante! La sala de reuniones estaba al fondo del pasillo. Los tres avanzaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Claire sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que su hermano quería de su organización. Estaba convencida de que tendría que ser algo gordo teniendo en cuenta que se había presentado uno de los fundadores. Neil fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta. La dejó abierta y les hizo un gesto a los Redfield para que entraran.

Chris lo hizo con algo de duda, comprobando que era una estancia donde había una gran mesa de madera que ocupaba todo el centro de la sala. Había tres ventanas que estaban abiertas y por las que entraba una ligera brisa. Al fondo había una pantalla y un proyector que en ese momento estaban apagados.

-Pueden sentarse donde quieran -los animó Neil señalando varias sillas-. Como si estuvieran en su casa.

Chris frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero ese tipo estaba empezando a caerle peor por momentos. La seguridad con la que hablaba, la forma en la que miraba a Claire… Negó en silencio mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de su hermana, a su izquierda. Fisher lo hizo al otro lado del mayor de los Redfield.

-Me siento impresionado -siguió hablando el líder de Terrasave con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-. El apellido Redfield es una seña de lucha contra el bioterrorismo. La señorita aquí presente -y señaló a Claire sin dejar de sonreír. Ésta se sonrojó ligeramente. El gesto de Chris se volvió más hosco-, es una clara muestra de ello. Desde que se unió a Terrasave no han parado de llegarnos solicitudes de admisión, y tengo que reconocer que todos estamos encantados de poder contar con ella…

-Gracias, Neil… -dijo la pelirroja cada vez más colorada e intentando evitar la mirada de su hermano. Seguro que luego le lanzaría alguna de sus pullitas.

-En fin, señor Redfield -continuó con la charla Neil centrando su atención en el fundador de la B.S.A.A.-. ¿Qué trae a una organización que se está convirtiendo en el símbolo de libertad y prosperidad para todo el mundo a solicitar una reunión con Terrasave?

-En nombre de la B.S.A.A. quiero darle las gracias por haber podido concretar esta reunión con tan poco tiempo de margen -comenzó diciendo el mayor de los Redfield apoyando las manos sobre la mesa-. Llevamos un tiempo observando sus actividades, y lo cierto es que tenemos muchos objetivos comunes. Nuestra empresa está en un momento álgido, y queremos expandir nuestra marca a las zonas más desfavorecidas, como África o Sudamérica. Ya lo tenemos casi hecho en Asia, y en Europa estamos abriendo más sedes, al igual que en Norteamérica. Necesitamos su ayuda para poder enviar nuestros servicios a África. Digamos que es una misión de paz para hacer ver a las personas de allí que estamos de su parte y que ante cualquier ataque seremos los primeros en acudir.

\- ¿Y qué pretende que hagamos exactamente? -se interesó Neil inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Claire pasaba la mirada alternativamente de uno a otro-. Nuestros recursos y nuestro personal son muy limitados. Ya ha visto que nos las apañamos con lo básico…

-Ya lo habíamos previsto -se apresuró a Chris con una ligera sonrisa. Si iba de listillo con él la tenía clara-. La B.S.A.A. cuenta con el apoyo de Tricell, que como sabrá es una empresa farmacéutica mundialmente conocida que nos ofrece su protección y sus recursos. Hace unos días tuvimos una charla con su dirigente, y se ha comprometido a aportar todo el material que necesiten: agua, medicinas, equipos de primeros auxilios… Nosotros les ofreceremos los medios para llegar hasta allí: aviones, helicópteros… Todo de nuestra cuenta.

Neil y Claire compartieron una rápida mirada incrédulos. ¿De verdad que la B.S.A.A. iba a hacer todo eso por ellos? ¿Y sin pedir nada cambio? El líder de Terrasave se rascó la barbilla de forma distraída. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba, aunque no sabía el qué.

-No hay ningún truco -se apresuró a intervenir Chris al ver las dudas en el rostro de ambos-. Como ya le he dicho, la B.S.A.A. y Terrasave comparten muchos objetivos, y esperamos poder seguir colaborando en un futuro. Ambos ganamos en publicidad y en popularidad.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Claire? -le preguntó Neil centrando su atención en ella. Ésta miraba a su hermano casi sin pestañear. No se estaba marcando ningún farol. Había sido sincero en todo momento. ¿Y cuándo no lo era?

-Es una buena oportunidad para seguir dándonos a conocer y ofrecer nuestra ayuda a los más necesitados, que es nuestra principal seña de identidad -opinó la pelirroja con calma, midiendo sus palabras. Chris le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Le enorgullecía verla tomando decisiones importantes. Ese Fisher parecía confiar en ella; puede que demasiado-. Deberíamos hablarlo con el resto y tomar una decisión entre todos.

-Eso haremos -dictaminó Neil poniéndose en pie. Chris también lo hizo. La reunión había terminado. Se estrecharon la mano con rapidez-. Deme unos días para consultarlo con los míos y le daré una respuesta lo antes posible.

-Por supuesto. Estaré pendiente de su llamada.

-Un placer hacer negocios con la B.S.A.A., señor Redfield -se despidió con una amplia sonrisa -. Si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Y Neil abandonó la sala de reuniones sin mirar atrás. Claire se quedó observando a su hermano durante unos instantes sin poder evitar pensar en lo afortunada que se sentía por tenerlo a su lado. Era el mejor que podía tener. Siempre había estado pendiente de ella, y nunca le había faltado de nada.

-Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad, Chris.

-Dásela a toda la B.S.A.A. -respondió el mayor de los Redfield sin apartarle la mirada. Su hermana siempre había sido una mujer luchadora, y sabía que podía cuidarse sola. Era una superviviente de Raccoon City, sangre de su sangre-. Además, sé que necesitáis un empujón para seguir creciendo, y creo que es una buena oportunidad.

-Lo sé… ¿Te vienes esta noche a cenar a casa?

-Ven tú mejor a la mía. No sé a qué hora llegará Jill, pero estoy seguro de que se presentará de madrugada.

-Perfecto. Me encargaré de llevarte algún caprichito.

-La de los antojos sois vosotras -dijo Chris arqueando una ceja sorprendido. Claire rio y le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Habló al que no le pirra el helado de chocolate -ironizó la mejor de los Redfield poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Chris rio. Casi nadie lo conocía tan bien como ella.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Manu por sus comentarios. Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí vengo una semana más con un nuevo capítulo. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al foco principal de la historia. Debo reconocer que esta semana la he tenido un poco abandonada porque estoy más centrada en un proyecto personal, pero espero seguir retomándola pronto, porque ya tengo otra idea en mente que iré desarrollando. Sin más, os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

9.

Leon se colocó los cascos y comprobó que el cargador estaba lleno. Como esa tarde no tenía ningún asunto importante que atender había decidido pasarse por la galería de tiro. Siempre que podía intentaba escaparse, aunque últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni para atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Alzó la pistola en el momento en el que aparecía un objetivo a batir. Era un holograma de un hombre armado que lo apuntaba con un rifle. Leon apretó el gatillo. El disparo le dio en un hombro. Eso le restaría puntos. A la izquierda apareció un tipo encapuchado con una escopeta. Volvió a apretar el gatillo. Esa vez acertó en la cabeza.

Mantuvo la mirada concentrada en la pantalla, esperando su siguiente objetivo. Esa vez aparecieron dos enemigos: uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda. Movió la mano con soltura de izquierda a derecha. El primer tiro dio en el pecho de su enemigo, pero el otro ni siquiera acertó.

-Joder… -exclamó en voz alta ajustándose rápidamente las gafas. Tenía unos cristales amarillos, y las patillas eran negras. No tenía ni idea de cuántas balas le quedaban, pero no debían ser más de ocho.

La pantalla volvió a iluminarse. Esa vez aparecieron tres siluetas. Una de ellas no iba armada. Un rehén. Leon apuntó a las otras dos y apretó el gatillo sin descanso. Les dio en el pecho. Estaba claro que su puntuación iba a ser un desastre. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le pasaba hoy, pero no estaba dando ni una.

De nuevo otras tres figuras, pero sólo una de ellas iba armada. Ése era su objetivo. Apretó el gatillo y le disparo impactó en su cabeza. Le salió un mensaje de que el cargador se había quedado vacío.

\- ¿Ya? -gritó bajando ligeramente los hombros y resoplando.

Se quitó las gafas sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Había tenido una efectividad del setenta y cinco por ciento. Arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Sólo? Desde luego que no era su mejor día. Dejó la pistola en la parte izquierda y se quitó los guantes con rabia. Los tiró al suelo completamente enfurecido.

-Estás en esos días del mes, agente Kennedy -bromeó uno de los guardaespaldas del presidente antes de echarse a reír junto a otro compañero que en ese momento estaba preparándose para su ejercicio. Leon soltó una carcajada irónica.

-Muy gracioso, Kingsley. Tal vez deberían darte un chupón para ver si así puedes encontrarte el culo.

La puerta que daba acceso a la galería de tiro se abrió, y por ella apareció Monica Jones. Era la secretaria del presidente. Era muy raro verla por allí. Leon se quedó observando cómo se acercaba a él.

-Agente Kennedy. Tiene una llamada por la línea interna -le informó con un tono de voz sereno y sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento. Leon frunció el ceño. Tenía que ser algo importante si se trataba de la línea interna.

\- ¿Sabe quién es?

-No. Simplemente me dijo que le gustaría hablar con usted.

Se quedó pensativo. No estaba esperando ninguna llamada… Salvo la del doctor que le había hecho las pruebas a Sherry. ¿Y si era él? Abandonó la galería de tiro apresurando el ritmo. El despacho de la secretaria estaba en la primera planta, en el ala oeste. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Pulsó el botón y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Estaba en el segundo sótano. Pulsó el botón de la primera planta y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que se cerraran las puertas. Tal vez tendría que haber esperado a la secretaria, aunque tampoco es que se hubiera demasiado prisa por seguirlo. Sospechaba que estaba liada con unos de los guardaespaldas.

Las puertas se cerraron con un suave siseo y el habitáculo empezó a ascender con un sonoro traqueteo. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado esos trastos, y siempre que podía intentaba ir por las escaleras. No podía explicarlo; era una manía que tenía desde pequeño.

El trayecto fue bastante rápido. Antes de que se diera cuenta las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Salió a un amplio pasillo en el que sonaba música clásica de fondo. Sabía que el presidente era un gran aficionado a ese tipo de música, y de vez en cuando solía asistir a algunos conciertos con su mujer.

Caminó a buen ritmo por los pasillos encontrándose con parte del personal que trabajaba en la Casa Blanca. No conocía a la mayoría, aunque los saludaba por educación. Pasaban muchas horas entre aquellas paredes, y llegaba un momento en el que lograba reconocerlos aunque fuera de vista.

Vio al fondo la mesa de la secretaria del presidente. El teléfono parecía descolgado. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con él. Había un piloto rojo que no dejaba de parpadear. Posiblemente era la llamada en espera. Leon se hizo con el auricular y pulsó el botón de llamada.

-Agente Kennedy al habla.

-Señor Kennedy, soy el doctor Abramovic -dijo la voz de un hombre de mediana edad al otro lado. Leon asintió en silencio. Bien. Esperaba que tuviera buenas noticias-. He recibido hace unos instantes los análisis que se le realizaron a la señorita Birkin en el día de ayer.

\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Algún problema?

-Todo está en orden, señor Kennedy -respondió el doctor en el momento en el que Leon emitía un suspiro de alivio-. La vacuna sigue funcionando perfectamente. Sus niveles siguen igual que hace seis meses. No hay motivos para preocuparse…

-Eso me deja más tranquilo… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la vacuna deje de funcionar?

-En todos los años que llevo trabajando jamás he escuchado que una vacuna pierda su efecto -contestó el médico con cierto tono pensativo-. Puede tener mayor o menor efectividad, pero una vez que nos vacunamos nuestro cuerpo se vuelve inmune a esa enfermedad que queremos combatir.

-Entiendo… Muchas gracias por haber tenido los resultados tan rápido, doctor.

-Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. Gracias por su atención.

Leon dejó el auricular en su sitio notando que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Sherry estaba bien, y eso era lo importante. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces con Jill Valentine? ¿Acaso al ser cepas de virus diferentes se adaptaba a cada organismo de distinta forma?

El doctor ya le había dejado claro que la vacuna no perdía su efecto. En fin… Era un completo que a él no le tocaba resolver por fortuna. Consultó la hora. Aún era temprano. Tal vez se acercaría a la cafetería que estaba en la avenida de al lado mientras le surgía un buen qué hacer.

La sesión de tiro le había bajado un poco el ánimo, pero no había nada como un buen trago para recuperar los ánimos. Puede que hasta encontrara a algunos de los de seguridad por allí… o a alguna preciosa dama a la que intentar atrapar con sus encantos.

Sonrió. La tarde no se había antojado buena, pero puede que mejorara a partir de ahora. Sólo tenía que ver el vaso medio lleno.

Claire Redfield abrió la puerta principal del edificio de Terrasave. Era una tarde magnífica. Hoy por fin iban a tomar cartas en el asunto. Neil había convocado a todo el personal para hablar sobre el tema de África. Estaba convencida de que todos dirían que sí; era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar.

La B.S.A.A. había puesto unas condiciones demasiado buenas como para rechazarlas. Ellos simplemente tenían que mandar al personal necesario para poder atender a las personas más necesitadas. El material y los equipos ya estarían allí para cuando ellos llegaran.

No tenía ni idea de si Chris había tenido mucho que ver en la decisión de incluir a Terrasave en esa ayuda humanitaria, pero estaba segura de que el nombre de su empresa había salido de su boca. Siempre tan protector, tan atento…

-Redfield -la saludó Pedro Fernández con una sonrisa. Era un tipo bastante singular. Muy bromista, pero algo asustadizo. A Claire jamás se le olvidaría la novatada que le gastaron hacía unos días. Casi todos los que iban a asistir a la reunión se habían incorporado en la última semana.

-Pedro -respondió la pelirroja dándole una palmada en el hombro-. ¿Recuperado del susto?

-Joder… Pensaba que se me iba a salir el corazón.

Claire rio con ganas al oírlo. Lo habían dejado encerrado en el edificio y habían puesto sicofonías de fantasmas diciendo su nombre. Habían estado toda la noche desternillándose de risa.

\- ¿Ya estamos todos?

-Ni idea -contestó Pedro encogiéndose de hombros-. Acabo de llegar. Me ha parecido ver a Gina y a Gabe en la planta de arriba.

-Bien… Si no te importa, me adelantaré.

-Adelante. Aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer en el ordenador.

Claire asintió antes de empezar a subir la escalera hacia la segunda planta. Cada día estaba más convencida de que había hecho lo correcto al involucrarse con Terrasave. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se dieran a conocer en todo el mundo. Nunca iban a estar a la altura de una organización como la B.S.A.A. o a la F.B.C., pero estaba claro que esas potencias iban a depender mucho de ellos.

La pelirroja subió el último tramo de escaleras viendo a un par de compañeros charlar apoyados contra la pared. Levantaron la mano en señal de saludo y ella se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Si había otra cosa que le gustaba de estar allí era que todo el mundo la respetaba, y mucho.

Estaba convencida de que la mayoría ya estaría al corriente de sus andanzas, y de que por supuesto era la hermanísima de Chris Redfield. Pero ella tenía claro que quería labrarse su futuro sin tener que estar siempre en boca de todos por ser la hermana de. A ella no le molestaba ni mucho menos, pero esperaba que se la valorara más por lo que hacía que por su apellido.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba abierta. En su interior se oía a varias personas hablar a la vez. Parecía que casi todo el equipo ya estaba allí reunido. Cruzó la puerta viendo que la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados. Neil estaba al fondo revisando detenidamente una carpeta que tenía en la mano. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había llegado.

Al fondo un par de chicas charlaban pegadas a una ventana que estaba abierta y por la que entraba un poco de aire. La zona central estaba ocupada por dos de los miembros más antiguos de la organización: Gabriel Chávez y James Dean. Ellos habían sido los primeros en inaugurar la lista de empleados de Terrasave tras Neil.

Había algunos miembros más a los que conocía de vista pero con los que nunca se había parado a hablar. Conocía sus nombres y poco más. Caminó con decisión hacia Neil, que levantó la mirada cuando llegó a su lado.

-Claire -la saludó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-. Justo a tiempo. He elaborado una lista con el personal del que disponemos y el que podríamos enviar a África… Dime qué te parece.

La pelirroja cogió el dossier en cuestión. Era una carpeta negra con el nombre de Terrasave estampado en la portada con letras azules. Empezó a leer el único folio que había en su interior con curiosidad. Había en total diez nombres, entre los que destacaban el de Pedro, Gabe, James, Gina, el del propio Neil… y el suyo. Eso la sorprendió.

\- ¿Quieres… que yo vaya también? -le preguntó sin poder evitar ese tono de sorpresa. Que la involucrara en algo tan gordo sólo demostraba que había depositado toda su confianza en ella.

-Bueno… es una lista provisional. Por supuesto que es algo voluntario, aunque creo que ahí están los mejores candidatos…

\- ¿Por qué sólo diez personas?

-Con la plantilla que disponemos no creo que sea conveniente enviarnos a todos… -respondió el líder de Terrasave echando un vistazo a la lista por encima del hombro de Claire-. Aunque en las últimas horas hemos recibido treinta solicitudes nuevas de admisión.

\- ¿Treinta? -repitió la menor de los Redfield boquiabierta. ¿Tenía razón Neil cuando afirmaba que ella era el gancho de la organización? Era sorprendente cuanto menos que Terrasave recibiera tantas solicitudes de admisión.

-No se puede decir que no estemos haciendo las cosas bien… La gente está cada vez más interesada en nuestro proyecto, la B.S.A.A. nos pide ayuda… Aún voy a tener que seguir pellizcándome para decirme que esto es verdad.

-Oye, Fisher. Corta el rollo -bromeó Gabe haciendo movimientos con los brazos para llamar su atención-. Tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Lo que tú digas, Chávez -respondió el líder de la organización antes de soltar una carcajada-. Falta Fernández de todos modos.

-Aquí estoy… -anunció una voz entrando por la puerta a toda velocidad y respirando entrecortadamente. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras cogía aire en grandes cantidades por la boca. Pedro alzó la mirada intentando no mirar a nadie.

-Eh, colega -dijo Daniel Smith intentando no reírse-. Por correr más no vas a cobrar un extra.

-Ya… -respondió Pedro antes de coger una de las sillas-. Siento llegar tarde… Un pequeño problema con los servidores.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos vamos a dar comienzo a esta reunión extraordinaria-informó Neil poniéndose más serio. Todos los murmullos cesaron, y los asistentes se limitaron a observarlo en silencio. Claire cogió la silla que tenía más cerca y se sentó-. Hace unos días recibí una solicitud de reunión con la B.S.A.A. para tratar un asunto de interés mutuo. Estuve hablando con uno de sus dirigentes, y esto es lo que me contó. Necesitan nuestra ayuda para llegar a las zonas más desfavorecidas de África -hubo cierto revuelo en la sala al oírlo. Neil alzó una mano pidiendo calma-. Sé que lo que está pensando la mayoría: ¡Cojonudo! ¡Nos vamos de misión! ¡Llévame a mí! ¡Llévame a mí! -los asistentes rieron la broma durante unos instantes. Hasta el propio Neil soltó una carcajada-. Se han comprometido a ofrecernos los recursos que necesitemos, tanto a nivel de productos de primera necesidad como medios de transporte.

\- ¿En serio que no las soñado, Fisher? -intervino Gabe cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho-. Que la B.S.A.A. nos ofrezca ese trato sin pedir nada a cambio… No sé…

-Claire estuvo presente en la reunión, y os lo puede confirmar todo -le explicó Neil apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Echó una rápida mirada a la menor de los Redfield, que asintió en silencio.

-Lo único que quieren es que nuestros nombres aparezcan juntos en los medios -opinó Claire un poco nerviosa. Era su primera intervención con el equipo al completo, y no había esperado tomar esa responsabilidad tan pronto-. Ellos ganan popularidad, y nosotros también. Sólo tendríamos que desplazarnos hasta allí, ofrecer nuestra ayuda y nuestro nombre aparecerá en todas las noticias.

-Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad… -dijo James con el ceño fruncido-. Pero yo me apunto. Si por algo se caracteriza Terrasave es porque no dejamos a nadie detrás. Mientras ellos pongan todo lo necesario nosotros simplemente tenemos que limitarnos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Creo que va a haber una gran disputa por ver quién va… -dijo Gina Foley ajustándose las gafas.

-Eso ya lo tenía previsto -se apresuró a intervenir Neil lanzando la carpeta al centro de la mesa-. Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo en que es una buena oportunidad para Terrasave… Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo que levante la mano.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Claire sonrió satisfecha. Estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ya se encargaría de agradecerle a su hermano que les brindara esa oportunidad. Por mucho que él dijera que la decisión no había sido exclusiva suya, el nombre de la organización había salido de su boca con toda probabilidad.

Neil los miró a todos satisfecho. No podía contar con un grupo mejor, y si los que venían por detrás eran igual de aplicados… Al principio había tenido sus dudas al unirse a Terrasave, pero todo estaba perfectamente planificado. Nadie descubriría nunca esos cabos que había tenido que atar.

-En esa lista he puesto los nombres de los candidatos para la misión -continuó hablando el líder sin alterar su tono de voz-. No es definitiva, claro está. Pero sí me gustaría que todas las personas que aparecen en ella participen de forma activa en esta operación que seguro nos va a abrir muchas partes.

La mayoría de los presentes ya se encontraban echando un vistazo a esa lista. Los que leían sus nombres lanzaban alguna exclamación en voz alta o lo celebraban alzando los puños. Claire los observaba divertida. Que hubiera tan buen rollo entre todos era esencial para el éxito en el trabajo.

No obstante, nunca estaba de más ser precavido. La confianza a veces jugaba muy malas pasadas, y esa euforia inicial podría traerles malas consecuencias si no lograban controlarla.

* * *

**Manu: **por favor, sin problemas. Cada uno tiene su opinión y es completamente respetable. A mí por ejemplo Leon es un personaje que no me gusta absolutamente nada, pero sé que tiene mucho tirón, y por eso lo incluyo en las historias. Aunque tengo que reconocer que me esmero muchísimo más en las partes donde están Chris o Jill; me sale natural, y es un arma de doble filo, porque si te gustan los Valenfield de puta madre, pero como no... Pero bueno, para mí lo más importante es atraer a los lectores por la historia y mi forma de escribir, y cada uno puede leer lo que quiera :)

Respecto a lo que me propones... Pues mira, últimamente estoy intentando expandir mis ideas y buscar cosillas nuevas, aunque tema Yaoi/Yuri la verdad es que nunca me ha llamado, y creo que me costaría bastante ponerme. No obstante, ya te digo que estoy explorando nuevas temáticas que se salgan de mi confort para ver qué tal.

Esto es todo por esta semana. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que os vaya todo genial. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de mi historia a la que poco a poco nos vamos acercando al ecuador. Aún queda mucha tela por cortar, pero en los próximos capítulos se irá descubriendo todo. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

Ada avanzaba sin prisas por el pasillo que la conduciría hacia el despacho de Wesker. Le había dicho que acudiera de inmediato en cuanto le había dicho que tenía noticias de Luis Sera. El científico se había hecho de rogar, pero por fin había accedido a contarle qué se traía entre manos.

Ese español se creía muy listo, pero no le había costado demasiado trabajo que le hablara de su investigación. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué iba a opinar Wesker al respecto. Lo que se estaba cociendo en España tenía pinta de ser algo muy importante en relación al objetivo de su socio.

Sonrió mientras veía al fondo cómo Krauser paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Resultaba divertido verlo como el perrito faldero de Wesker. Aún no sabía muy bien por qué había decidido darle un voto de confianza dentro de la organización.

Sería interesante comprobar hasta qué punto el soldadito era leal. Siguió caminando sin detenerse cuando pasó junto a Krauser, que se la quedó mirando con cierto aire desafiante. Hombres… Cómo les gustaba jugar para demostrar quién la tenía más larga. Podría entrar en su juego, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse en esos momentos.

-Vaya, vaya… Mira quién viene de visita -la saludó con sorda el rubio sin ocultar una amplia sonrisa. Esa vez sí se vio obligada a parar. Se giró y le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa y una carcajada.

-Hay que mantener al jefe al tanto de los avances… -se limitó a responder la asiática intentando mantener un tono de voz relajado, despreocupado. Tenía unas cuantas balas guardas en la recámara por si le hacían falta. Pero ahora no era el momento.

-Ya, claro… Yo que tú iría con ojo… No vaya a ser que te lleves una decepción.

Ada se rio. Desde luego que lo tenía todo: chulo y encima gilipollas. Se apostaba su mano a que Wesker le daría prioridad a ella antes que a ese recién llegado. Nunca le habían gustado los de su tipo, y esperaba no tener que trabajar con él nunca. Aunque… parecía inevitable.

-Creo que mi corazón lo soportará -ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco. No merecía la pena perder más el tiempo.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse junto a la puerta. Pegó con la mano derecha y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. Wesker no era de los que hacían esperar, y no se caracterizaba tampoco por su paciencia precisamente. No se oía absolutamente nada al otro lado, pero Ada sabía que estaba allí; era su guarida.

-Pasa -anunció con su habitual tono imperativo. Ada abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue a Wesker sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos cruzadas a la altura de su boca. Parecía llevar tiempo esperándola-. Krauser, tú también.

Y Ada se quedó quieta al oírlo. Su mano se había quedado a medio camino de coger la silla de la izquierda. ¿Qué coño significaba eso? Levantó un poco la mirada. Allí estaba el soldadito con aires de grandeza, sonriéndole ampliamente con algo de sorna. Se giró hacia Wesker, que la observaba con atención a través de sus gafas de sol.

-Creo que hay algo que me he perdido -consiguió decir la asiática antes de tomar asiento. Krauser se quedó apoyado en la pared contraria, cruzado de brazos y sin dejar de sonreír. Ojalá pudiera quitarle esa sonrisa de idiota de la cara.

-A partir de este momento Krauser va a involucrarse de forma activa en todas las operaciones de la organización -le explicó el exlíder los S.T.A.R.S. sin alterar su gesto. Parecía divertido con la situación. A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¿De qué iba?

\- ¿Y qué implica eso exactamente? -se atrevió a preguntarle a sabiendas de que sabía que detestaba que lo contradijeran. Wesker se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta.

-Que va a responder ante mí al igual que haces tú -se limitó a responder de forma tajante mientras se ajustaba las gafas oscuras-. Las preguntas y el dinero lo pongo yo, por si lo has olvidado…

Ada se limitó a asentir en silencio. Si él quería jugar a los espías muy bien, pero ella seguiría sus propias normas. Y si Krauser iba a interponerse en su camino se aseguraría de hacérselo pasar muy mal. No podía permitir que alguien como él la hiciera fracasar.

\- ¿Qué tienes de nuestro querido amigo Luis Sera? -se interesó Wesker centrando su atención en Ada, que cruzó las piernas dejando partes de sus piernas al descubierto. Se había puesto un vestido rosa bastante ceñido que marcaba sus curvas.

-Encontré un correo que le mandó a un amigo suyo hace unos meses sin saber que éste había muerto… -comenzó explicando Ada con pausa, intentando no dejarse atrás ningún detalle importante-. Parece que un lord inglés lo contrató para que hiciera ciertas investigaciones… -se detuvo durante unos instantes mientras le entregaba a Wesker un papel que llevaba doblado en la mano -. Me tomé la libertad de escribirle, tal y como habíamos acordado, y ésta es su respuesta.

El líder observó el documento con el ceño fruncido, rascándose de forma distraída la barbilla y con un gesto de total concentración. Nunca había dudado de los métodos de Wong, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su entrega… Había estado a punto de comprometer tan importante como era la del virus G. Pero parecía que había aprendido la lección.

Nunca había que mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos… Aunque a más de uno le iba muy bien por lo que había podido comprobar… Los dejaría que disfrutaran mientras podían. Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado para enfrascarse en la lectura del documento que tenía delante.

_De: Angela Carlwright_

_Para: Luis Sera_

_Estimado señor Sera:_

_Disculpe que me tome la molestia de escribirle. Mi nombre es Angela Carlwright, y soy investigadora privada de la universidad de Chicago. He estado leyendo algunos de sus trabajos, y debo decirle que me han dejado muy intrigada sus conclusiones sobre las infecciones víricas._

_En nuestro laboratorio estamos llevando a cabo una serie de experimentos para determinar cómo diferentes organismos reaccionan a diferentes infecciones que han sido manipuladas genéticamente. _

_Nuestro principal problema es que no estamos consiguiendo que nuestros sujetos reaccionar de forma positiva a las pruebas que realizamos. Le adjunto en este mismo mensaje los componentes que utilizamos para estimular todas y cada de las células del organismo._

_Me gustaría conocer su opinión al respecto para informar al equipo._

_Un saludo,_

_Angela Carlwright, jefa de virología. Universidad de Chicago_

-Vaya, vaya, Wong. Ese numerito te ha quedado impecable -comentó Wesker tras leer el primer correo.

-Pues espera a la respuesta. No tiene desperdicio.

_De: Luis Sera_

_A: Angela Carlwright_

_Estimada señorita Carlwright:_

_No tengo ni idea de quién es usted ni por qué debería ayudarla. Ahora estoy involucrado en otro proyecto, y sinceramente no tengo ni el tiempo ni los recursos para ayudarla. Es algo que deben averiguar por ustedes mismos. _

_No obstante, echando un vistazo a los datos que me ha aportado, no he encontrado nada fuera de lo común. Tal vez esos organismos son incapaces de resistir a esas infecciones porque no tienen los anticuerpos._

_Como bien sabe, no todas las personas somos inmunes a todos los virus e infecciones que nos rodean. Cada individuo tiene un código genético único, y eso puede marcar la diferencia entre el resistir a una determina enfermedad o perecer en el intento._

_Yo mismo estoy en estos momentos desarrollando una investigación para un grupo de lunáticos religiosos que no paran de tocarme los cojones. Al principio lo vi todo con muy buenos ojos, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que ha sido un auténtico error unirme a ellos…_

_¿Y qué coño hago contándole esto? _

_No me haga perder más el tiempo, por favor. _

-Sí que opone este Sera resistencia -dijo Wesker tras leer la respuesta del español. Eso confirmaba su teoría de que estaba desarrollando algo. Esperaba que Ada hubiera podido sacarle algo más de información.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere con ese grupo de lunáticos religiosos, pero está claro que parece haber alguien muy poderoso detrás de esa investigación… -corroboró la asiática cambiando de posición en la silla-. Se requieren muchos recursos materiales y económicos para poder llevar a cabo algo así.

Wesker sonrió ampliamente. Utilizaría sus radares para buscar en España alguna zona en la que estuvieran sucediendo sucesos extraños. Gracias a los satélites que había robado de la corporación Umbrella tenía absoluto control de todo cuanto pasaba en el mundo. El ojo de dios.

-Ese lord inglés del que te hablé… ¿Has averiguado algo de él?

-No… Pero continuaré investigando…

Wesker centró de nuevo su atención en los correos. Parecía que había algo más.

_De: Angela Carlwright_

_A: Luis Sera_

_Señor Sera:_

_En primer lugar, me gustaría darle las gracias por su respuesta. Seguiremos investigando en nuestros laboratorios para intentar encontrar la solución a este pequeño problema. Somos una empresa que no se rinde, y no pararemos hasta dar con la respuesta a nuestros problemas. _

_Vaya… Eso no suena demasiado bien. ¿Se trata también de una investigación vírica? De ser así me encantaría conocer los resultados una vez que haya finalizado con el proyecto. _

_No obstante… No dude en contactar conmigo si necesita ayuda… Sea del tipo que sea. _

-Sera parece que no se fía ni de su sombra -comentó Wesker sonriendo ampliamente-. Allí en España parece que se está cociendo algo importante… Pero necesitamos saber qué es exactamente lo que Sera está haciendo.

-Sigue leyendo -lo animó Ada con una ligera sonrisa-. Lo mejor está al final.

_De: Luis Sera_

_A: Angela Carlwright_

_Señorita Carlwright:_

_¿A qué se refiere exactamente con eso de que contacte con usted para cualquier tipo de ayuda? ¿Acaso puede ayudarme a deshacerme de ese viejo loco y sus secuaces? Me tienen trabajando día y noche sin parar, y cada paso que doy en esta investigación me está demostrando que cometí un error muy grande al apuntarme._

_Esas investigaciones en las minas… Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensar en lo que he encontrado ahí. Es fascinante hasta cierto punto, pero muy inquietante. Si esto llegara a caer en las manos equivocadas podría crear una auténtica catástrofe. _

_No sé por qué sigo contándole mis problemas, pero está claro que me está tirando de la lengua más de lo normal. _

_De: Angela Carlwright_

_A: Luis Sera_

_Señor Sera:_

_Como ya le he dicho, tengo contactos que pueden ayudarle. Si cree que puede estar en peligro o que la investigación puede resultar comprometedora hágamelo saber. Haré todo lo que está en mi mano para mandarle ayuda._

_A cambio, me gustaría que me hablara un poco sobre lo que está haciendo en esa investigación. Estoy convencida de que tenemos más intereses en común de lo que cree. _

-Directa al grano… -comentó el líder mientras dejaba los folios sobre la mesa y se quedaba pensativo. Había muchas cosas sobre las que debatir… y reflexionar-. Buen trabajo, Ada. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que se científico confíe en nosotros… Con un poco de suerte hasta nos entregará una muestra de lo que quiera que esté desarrollando… Parece muy prometedor… -y se quedó durante unos instantes en silencio antes de mirar a Krauser-. Es hora de que entres en acción… Elabórame un plan de secuestro.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Krauser separándose de la pared y con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Un secuestro? ¿A quién…?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Krauser… Limítate a elaborar el plan.

Amanda sonrió. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que Alias iba a mostrarse al mundo. Habían estado estudiando durante días el plan minuciosamente, y las probabilidades de éxito eran muy altas. Ese virus que había conseguido Alfred… No tenía ni idea de qué efectos tenía, pero él parecía encantado con los resultados, y eso era más que suficiente.

Le había conseguido un puesto a ella y a dos miembros más del equipo en el catering de bienvenida. Era el sitio perfecto para demostrar de lo que eran capaces. Dentro de unos minutos iba a tener lugar la inauguración de un centro que iba a servir para atender a las víctimas del bioterrorismo.

Parecía que había bastante gente implicada, muchos altos cargos con un pasado más que dudoso. Richard Jones, el actual alcalde de Washington, y que en el pasado había estado involucrado en algún que otro caso de desvío de capitales a cuentas en paraísos fiscales. Seguía sin entender cómo había sido elegido teniendo en cuenta su historial.

También había visto por allí al consejero de sanidad, un capullo sin escrúpulos al que habían detenido en su juventud por haber abusado de una menor. El caso no había llegado a ser sonado en la prensa, ya que en esos momentos acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero ellos se habían asegurado de saberlo absolutamente todo sobre los objetivos.

Todo parecía apuntar a que Margaret Littleton iba a ser la directora de ese centro. Era una mujer ya entrada en años que había estado casi toda su vida trabajando para el ayuntamiento. Se decía que había estado involucrada en un caso de extorsión a altos cargos policiales, pero no se había podido demostrar que estuviera del todo implicada.

¿Cómo podía haber tantas personas corruptas juntas? Le parecía absolutamente repugnante que todos y cada uno de ellos hubieran salido impunes de sus cargos. La única que parecía salvarse de la quema era la representante de la B.S.A.A.

Allí estaba Jill Valentine con un traje gris de chaqueta y falda y con aire de no pintar absolutamente nada allí. La organización también había aportado su granito de arena para levantar ese centro, y los habían invitado a la inauguración. La B.S.A.A., como siempre, metiendo las narices en todas partes.

Ya se encargarían de que recordaran el nombre de Alias durante mucho tiempo. Siguió sonriendo mientras pasaba con la bandeja por entre los invitados. Compartió una mirada rápida con uno de sus colegas antes de seguir caminando por entre los invitados. Entre medios y personal autorizado habría cerca de cien personas.

No estaba nada mal para ser la puesta en escena. No tenía ni idea de cuánto faltaba para que empezara el acto, pero ya debía estar al caer. Era algo más de mediodía, y hacía un día perfecto para dar comienzo a una nueva era.

Todo estaba planificado al detalle, y absolutamente nada podía salir mal. Alfred ya tendría que estar por el aire, preparado para intervenir en cuanto le hicieran la señal. Él lo seguiría todo desde su helicóptero privado, el que él mismo se estaba encargando de pilotar.

Desde luego que era toda una caja de sorpresas… y Amanda se moría por abrirla. Lástima que él no parecía sentir lo mismo. Nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en ella más allá del laboral. Ella seguiría expectante… esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Intentó captar algo en las conversaciones que estaban manteniendo los invitados, pero entre el ruido ambiente y el estar de un lado para otro no conseguía saber exactamente qué estaban diciendo. Seguramente estarían hablando de trivialidades o cualquier otra tontería de las altas esferas.

Que se divirtieran mientras podían. Pronto empezaría la fiesta, y ellos tenían las entradas para los primeros asientos. La solución que debía utilizar estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. Era un pequeño tubo de cristal con un líquido completamente transparente. Alfred le había dicho que con unas gotas lo pondría todo pata arribas.

Y vaya si iba a hacerlo. Aprovecharía cuando los asistentes estuvieran colocándose en sus puestos para echar la solución. Lo que no tenía ni idea era de qué podría utilizar para camuflarlo… Pasó con la bandeja vacía cerca del estrado donde habían colocado una mesa larga y varias sillas. Cada una tenía puesta un cartel con el nombre de la persona que iba sentada.

Caminó con paso rápido, alejándose de todo el barullo. Tenía que pensar en un plan rápido antes de que diera comienzo el acto. Había un montón de guardaespaldas por toda la zona, seguridad privada del presidente o del alcalde con toda probabilidad. Debía andarse con mucho ojo.

Entró en la carpa que habían instalado para que el servicio pudiera reponer las bandejas una vez que estuvieran vacías. Dentro estaba Oliver Thomas, una de las últimas incorporaciones de Alias.

\- ¿Todo listo? -le murmuró mientras ponía unos canapés en la bandeja que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-Aún tengo que disolver el virus en agua… -respondió Amanda buscando algo que le sirviera. Abrió la pequeña nevera que estaba al fondo. Dentro había unas botellas de agua que estaban sin abrir. Serían perfectas… Pero todos se darían cuenta de que habían sido abiertas-. Joder… Esas botellas…

\- ¿Qué pasa? -se interesó su compañero acercándose a su lado.

-Son las que van a utilizar los van a hablar, ¿verdad?

-Supongo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque son perfectas para camuflar el virus… -respondió Amanda sin apartar la mirada del interior de la nevera-. Si las ven abiertas… Sospecharán…

-Bueno… Pueden pensar que quizá estaban más flojas de la cuenta… -Amanda abrió los ojos al oírlo. Eso era. Si abrían las botellas delante de todo el mundo no sospecharían-. Creo que puede dar el pego…

\- ¡Sí! -exclamó Amanda cogiendo las cuatro botellas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa-. Vigila que no venga nadie.

Oliver asintió en silencio antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la carpa. Cerró un poco las cortinas y se asomó un poco la cabeza para controlar que nadie se acercara demasiado por allí.

Su compañera empezó a desenroscar las botellas con las manos nerviosas. Sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que alguien anunciara que daba comienzo al acto. Dejó los tapones boca arriba sobre la mesa y sacó del bolsillo de la camisa el pequeño tubo de cristal.

El contenido era completamente transparente. Era imposible distinguirlo del agua. Le quitó el precinto y echó con cuidado un par de gotas en cada una de las botellas. Alfred le había dicho que con eso sería más que suficiente. Volvió a guardar el pequeño tubo en el bolsillo de su camisa y cerró las botellas sin apartar la mirada de su compañero, que seguía mirando al exterior.

\- ¿Cómo vamos por ahí? -preguntó Amanda en el momento en el que cerraba la última botella.

-Todo despejado.

Amanda cogió las cuatro botellas y caminó hacia la salida con paso decidido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a liarse una buena. Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. La mayoría de los invitados estaban por el césped charlando y tomando alguna copa de champán o algún aperitivo.

Otros estaban algo más alejados, fumando. El equipo de seguridad estaba repartido por toda la zona, pero ninguno parecía prestarle atención. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en un tipo que estaba hablando con Valentine. Aunque no la miraba directamente podía notar que seguía sus movimientos muy de cerca.

Parecía ser alguien de seguridad. Llevaba su arma reglamentaria colgado en la parte izquierda, y en el oído tenía un pinganillo con el que parecía dar o recibir órdenes. Se acercó a las mesas y dejó cada botella detrás de su cartel correspondiente. Un miembro del equipo de seguridad se acercó al ver que las abría.

-Oiga, señorita…

-Me han pedido que traiga esto para los que van a hablar -se limitó a responder un poco nerviosa. Esperaba que no se la hubiera notado demasiado ansiosa-. Seguro que agradecerán tener algo para beber después de sus discursos…

-Siga con sus labores, señorita -le espetó el guarda antes de retirarse. Amanda lo siguió hasta que se perdió de vista. Y tampoco se le pasó inadvertido cómo el de antes seguía mirándola.

Sonrió. Todo estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Alfred Lansing estaba realizando las comprobaciones necesarias antes de empezar a volar. Había estado tres años aprendiendo en una academia privada. Desde pequeño le habían encantado los helicópteros teledirigidos, y se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando su padre le regaló por su dieciocho cumpleaños un curso de vuelo.

Era una auténtica gozada volar, sobre todo de noche. El mundo parecía algo insignificante desde las alturas. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer su primer vuelo. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras subía un pequeño botón en el panel. Casi había estrellado el helicóptero contra uno de los edificios más altos de Washington.

Menos mal que siempre había tenido buenos reflejos y había logrado esquivar el bloque a tiempo. Sólo iban él y el instructor, y estaba convencido de que le había faltado muy poco para cagarse en los pantalones. Él casi lo había hecho. Todo parecía estar en orden en los controles.

Tampoco podía olvidar la primera vez que había llevado a una chica en helicóptero. Había quedado muy complacida con las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad… y con las de su polla, por supuesto. Puede que alguna vez también llevara a un hombre a dar una vuelta… En el aire todo era diferente. Sólo tenía que poner el piloto automático… ¡Y a disfrutar!

Era un tío con recursos. Eso nadie podía discutírselo. Se puso los cascos que tenía al lado y consultó su teléfono. No tenía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Aún no parecía haber llegado el momento. Sólo necesitaba tener un poco de paciencia.

Pero estaba tan ansioso por mostrarse al mundo tal y como era, por demostrarle a esos políticos del montón que sólo eran basura que se alimentaban a costa de la clase trabajadora y los más necesitados. Allí estaba él para reivindicar que podía haber un mundo donde los que gobernaran sería el pueblo.

Que lo llamaran rojo, comunista, lo que quisieran. Pero él siempre había tenido una cosa muy clara, y era que moriría de pie defendiendo su ideología. Costara lo que costase. El mundo necesitaba abrir los ojos y cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos.

-Torre de control. ¿Me recibe? -dijo con voz alta y clara mientras subía un poco la potencia del motor. No convenía revolucionarlo mucho en la salida porque podía irse de cola, pero tampoco podía dejarlo en punto muerto.

-Alto y claro, White Wolf.

Y Alfred sonrió. Ése era el nombre con el que había bautizado a su criatura. El lobo, por supuesto, también era el símbolo de Alias. Todo estaba conectado. Siempre le había fascinado esa criatura tan inteligente y de costumbres tan nocturnas. Era casi como un reflejo de su personalidad.

\- ¿Permiso para despegar? -volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada del panel de control.

-Permiso concedido -respondió su hombre desde la cabina de control. Todo estaba absolutamente preparado. Sólo faltaba el aviso de Amanda.

Volvió a consultar su teléfono cada vez más nervioso. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando en la inauguración de ese centro para víctimas del terrorismo? Había sido la propia Amanda la que había encontrado ese evento. Era perfecto. Irónico que se manifestaran en la celebración de un acontecimiento contra el bioterrorismo.

Habían logrado, además, colar a tres de sus fieles seguidores entre los encargados del catering. Amanda sería la encargada de introducir el virus de alguna forma entre los que iban a inaugurar el lugar. El alcalde de Washington, el consejero de sanidad, la que sería la directora del centro… y Jill Valentine.

Era muy divertido. ¿Qué haría la B.S.A.A. cuando una de sus líderes sucumbiera ante los efectos del virus? Eso iba a ser un auténtico espectáculo de observar. Él lo haría todo desde el aire, por supuesto, ondeando con orgullo la bandera de su organización.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar en el asiento de al lado. Ya era hora. Comprobó con algo de tranquilidad que era Amanda. Estaba deseando saber cómo iban las cosas por la recepción.

-Hola, Amanda -la saludó sin poder ocultar su buen humor. Hoy nada podía salir mal-. Esperaba ansioso tu llamada… ¿Está todo listo?

-Todo preparado… Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar.

Y ésa era la señal para indicarle que era el momento de ponerse en marcha. La llamada se cortó en el momento en el que ponía el motor en marcha. Hizo unas últimas comprobaciones antes de agarrar con firmeza los mandos. Era el mundo de mostrarse al mundo tal y como era.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estamos una semana más para deleitaros con otro capítulo. Esta vez es más largo (no puedo evitar que los capítulos donde salen Jill/Chris me salen más largos... Sé que es algo que tengo que vigilar... ¡Pero es que me gustan tanto...! Espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

Odiaba toda aquella parafernalia. Era la parte de su trabajo que menos le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. De vez en cuando tenía que codearse con los peces gordos y llevar la imagen de la B.S.A.A. adonde fuera.

Había intentado por todos los medios escaquearse… Pero era la única disponible ese día. O'Brian tenía reunión con algunos directores de las sedes del oeste, y Chris tenía programa de entrenamiento con los reclutas.

Lo que daría ella por cambiarse por alguno de los dos en ese momento… Paró el motor del coche y se miró en el espejo. No iba nada mal. Se daría unos últimos retoques antes de salir, aunque ya iba con el tiempo bastante justo.

Había apagado sin querer el despertador, y cuando se había querido dar cuenta eran las diez y media. Había tenido que desayunar a toda prisa, darse una ducha rápida y salir pitando hacia la otra parte de la ciudad.

Chris ni se había enterado. A él le había tocado el turno de madrugada, y cuando se había marchado aún seguía durmiendo. No lo vería hasta la tarde con toda probabilidad. A veces era una putada tener horarios diferentes, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Abrió el bolso y sacó el pintalabios que había metido antes de salir del apartamento.

Sin apartar la mirada del espejo se pintó los labios de un rojo cereza. Ahora que se fijaba tal vez se había pasado un poco con la sombra de ojos. Pero daba igual. Pocos iban a fijarse en lo mona que fuera.

Se había decantado por un conjunto de chaqueta y falda gris y unos zapatos de tacón negro. Había estado dudando hasta última sobre qué ponerse, y finalmente se había decidido por ese modelo que sólo se había puesto en un par de ocasiones. Cerró el pintalabios y volvió a observarse.

Cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos años. De ser una don nadie, una casi muerta de hambre a ser una de los rostros más conocidos en todo el mundo. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Gracias a su insistencia se había apartado del camino que el consideraba "la cagada Valentine".

Durante mucho tiempo se había planteado seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en una ladrona profesional. Pero jamás olvidaría aquel día cuando volvía del instituto y vio cómo la policía se llevaba detenido a Dick. Había sido uno de los peores episodios de su vida con diferencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que si seguía por ese camino ella acabaría cayendo tarde o temprano. Él le había insistido una y otra vez que fuera una mujer de provecho, que tenía muchas habilidades de las que podía sacar partido. Y así fue cómo acabó enrolada en la Delta Force durante unos años.

Suspiró. No era el momento para ponerse a divagar. Lo más seguro era que todos estuvieran ya por allí esperándola. Abrió la puerta del coche y salió al exterior de un agradable día primaveral. Había algunas nubes en el cielo, aunque no amenazaban con dejar caer una buena tromba de agua.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para que se cancelara el evento. Sonrió mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y cerraba el coche con la llave. Había tenido suerte de encontrar aparcamiento justo enfrente del edificio a inaugurar.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto había invertido la B.S.A.A. en la subvención, pero una vez le había parecido oír que eran cerca de cien mil dólares. En otro momento tal vez se hubiera llevado las manos a la cabeza, pero ahora era una cantidad insignificante. Se sentía muy orgullosa por ver cómo estaban progresando en tan poco tiempo.

Había invertido todos sus ahorros en la organización, y aunque un principio había sentido un poco de miedo porque la cosa no saliera bien ahora el resultado no podía ser mejor.

Cruzó por el paso de peatones cuando los coches que pasaban por la avenida se detuvieron. Se dio cuenta de que había muchos medios reunidos, la mayoría cámaras y reporteros. Estaba segura de que en cuanto la vieran se irían a por ella. A Chris y a ella les había tocado aguantarlos una temporada desde que habían anunciado que eran pareja.

Bajó la mirada deseando haber cogido sus gafas de sol para pasar un poco más desapercibida. Pasó rápidamente junto a un grupo de reporteros que estaban mirando algo en la cámara. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Señorita Valentine! -exclamó uno de ellos corriendo con su micrófono-. ¿La B.S.A.A. también ha colaborado en la creación de esta institución? ¿Está contenta con el resultado?

-Por supuesto -respondió casi de forma atropellada mientras avanzaba hacia la zona central, donde estaban todos los invitados-. Es nuestro deber colaborar en este tipo de causas…

\- ¿No la acompaña el señor Redfield? ¿Son ciertos los rumores que apuntan a que van a tomar un papel más activo en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo?

Y Jill se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido. Eso dio lugar a que cada vez más periodistas se acercaran a su posición. ¿De dónde coño habían sacado esa información? Que ella supiera aún no se había filtrado nada a la prensa y sólo lo sabían los fundadores. Desde luego que cada día los odiaba más.

-No tengo ni idea de dónde ha sacado eso, pero te puedo recomendar un bar muy cerca de aquí donde ponen unas cañas muy baratas para hacerte la espera más amena -bromeó Jill provocando que todos los periodistas se rieran-. Voy con prisas. Lo siento.

Y se alejó sin mirar atrás, escuchando los flashes de las cámaras y algunos murmullos. Maldita sea. O alguien se había ido de la lengua con lo de que iban a ser agentes de operaciones especiales o es que tenían a alguien que filtraba información privada a la prensa. No sabía qué le sentaba peor.

Había muchísimos invitados. Tal vez unos cien. Vio en el centro al alcalde, el señor Jones, charlando con un par de hombres trajeados y que tenían una copa en la mano. Un par de camareros pasaron por su lado, pero no cogió nada. Aún tenía el desayuno atravesado.

-Señor Jones -lo saludó tendiéndole la mano sólo por cortesía. Ya había oído el historial que tenía detrás, y le sorprendía que hubiera salido elegido alcalde. Éste compuso una mueca de sorpresa antes de devolverle el saludo.

-Un placer volver a coincidir con usted, señorita Valentine. ¿Conoce al señor Knight? Es el consejero de sanidad.

-Encantada -se limitó a responder Jill mientras le estrechaba la mano. El tipo en cuestión le dedicó una sonrisa antes de separar la mano.

-La señora Littleton está por allí, charlando con alguno de los invitados -le dijo el alcalde señalando hacia una mujer que llevaba un vestido rosa y que estaba hablando con un grupo de cinco personas.

Jill se alejó de esa pequeña comitiva para terminar con la ronda de saludos. Consultó su reloj de pulsera mientras se acercaba a la que iba a ser la directora del centro. Las doce menos cinco. Le había ido de un pelo. Al menos tendría unos minutos para relajarse antes de que comenzara la inauguración.

La señora Littleton era ya una mujer entrada en años que había dirigido una asociación de acogida para niños sin hogar. Tenía un currículo impecable, y estaba segura de que era la mejor candidata para estar al frente de ese centro.

-Señora Littleton -se presentó tendiéndole la mano. La mujer se giró y la observó con curiosidad antes de estrecharle la mano. Le sonrió al darse cuenta posiblemente de quién era-. Soy Jill Valentine, de la B.S.A.A.

-Encantada, señorita Valentine. No puedo más que agradecer todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho su organización por hacer esto real -respondió Margaret echando una mirada con nostalgia al edificio que tenían detrás.

-El placer es nuestro. Siempre que esté en nuestra mano haremos todo lo posible por ayudar a los que sufren las consecuencias de los ataques bioterroristas.

-Gracias -y amplió aún más su sonrisa antes de devolverle la mirada-. Nos vemos en un rato, señorita Valentine.

Y Jill se alejó de allí suspirando aliviada. Ya había cumplido con todas las formalidades. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que diera comienzo el acto. Tenía un poco sed, pero decidió no coger ninguna de las copas que llevaban los camareros en las bandejas. Seguro que le daban alguna botella de agua para cuando diera su discurso.

Echó mano de su bolso y sacó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje. No pudo evitar sonreír al leer el nombre de Chris. Esperaba no haberlo despertado con todas las veces que había estado entrando y saliendo de la habitación.

_Buenos días, cariño. Mucha suerte con tu discurso improvisado. Te quiero._

Discurso improvisado… Tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada. A ella nunca le había gustado preparar lo que tenía que decir. Redactar informes todos los que le pusieran por delante, pero el pensar lo que iba a contarles a un grupo de personas a la que casi no conocía…

\- ¿Jill? -la llamó una voz masculina que le sonaba familiar. Sonaba por su derecha. Se giró… y allí estaba Leon S. Kennedy. Iba vestido con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí, pero lo más seguro era que estuviera escoltando al alcalde o al consejero.

-Leon… -lo saludó estrechándole la mano que le tendía-. Pensaba que estabas con el presidente.

Sólo había coincidido con él un par de veces, y lo poco que sabía lo había oído de Claire. Debía reconocer que había sido un acto de valentía el haberse ofrecido trabajar para el gobierno a cambio de proteger a una chica que había quedado infectada con el virus G. Sherry Birkin… La hija de William y Annette Birkin, los creadores del mismo virus. Ironías del destino que hubiera sido contagiada por su padre.

-Hoy no tenía nada importante en su agenda, así que me han ordenado que escoltara al consejero de sanidad -y Jill asintió mientras veía cómo toda la zona estaba custodiada por guardaespaldas-. ¿Qué tal estás? Ya me comentó Claire que tus últimos análisis no salieron del todo bien.

-Los médicos están aún intentando averiguar qué es lo que ha podido pasar -respondió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con un tono de voz serio-. No me quedaré más tranquila hasta que vuelva a hablar con ellos.

Y giró la cabeza haciendo un amago de bostezar. Lo cierto era que llevaba una racha en la que apenas conseguía dormir. Por mucho que intentaba no darle demasiadas vueltas no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría si la vacuna fallaba.

Casi todas las noches caía rendida después de hacer el amor con Chris. Pero ya ni eso funcionaba. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro y podían pasar horas hasta que consiguiera dormir un poco.

\- ¿Qué tal está Chris? -volvió a preguntarle Leon mientras observaba a una de las mujeres del servicio de catering.

Llevaba el pelo recogido con un moño alto. Sus gafas destacaban unos enormes ojos marrones que no dejaban de observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hasta se fijó en él durante unos instantes. Sonreía constantemente, como si estuviera guardando un secreto que sólo ella sabía o le acabaran de contar un chiste muy divertido.

Había algo en ella que no terminaba de cuadrar. Siguió observándola atentamente mientras escuchaba de fondo a Jill hablar.

-Muy liado. Ya sabes cómo es… Últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho porque hemos estado muy ocupados, pero sé que hoy tenía entrenamiento con los reclutas.

-Suena muy prometedor… -bromeó Leon con una ligera sonrisa.

Jill también sonrió. Aunque ella siempre había odiado esa parte, a Chris le encantaba. Casi siempre hablaba muy bien de los novatos, aunque no era para menos. Era un excelente capitán; siempre se lo había dicho. Ya desde Raccoon City sabía que llegaría a ser alguien importante a pesar de que nunca había aspirado a dirigir una unidad.

-Parece mentira que hayan pasado casi seis años desde el incidente… -dijo la morena con cierto aire nostálgico.

Aunque había lamentado como la que más la destrucción de la ciudad, allí había pasado posiblemente los mejores momentos de su vida. Aunque en la Delta Force se había sentido valorada no había recibido el mismo trato que en los S.T.A.R.S.

Allí había crecido desde el primer momento, y absolutamente todos habían valorado muy positivamente sus habilidades, sobre todo su capitán. Intentó no pensar demasiado en él. Ese maldito hijo de puta los había vendido a Umbrella, y ahora andaba paseando por ahí recolectando todos los virus.

Jill sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a encontrarse con él. Chris ya había tenido sus más y menos en Rockfort, y desde entonces pasaba horas y horas en el gimnasio entrenando, a veces incluso hasta más que con ella. Ese encuentro lo había dejado muy marcado, y Jill sabía que no iba a parar hasta detenerlo.

-Y lo curioso era que yo iba a sustituiros -continuó hablando Leon viendo cómo un par de miembros de seguridad se acercaban a la mesa donde iban a sentarse los cuatro que iban a inaugurar el centro-. Disculpa un momento…

Y allí estaba ella de nuevo. El de la seguridad le estaba gritando algo que no podía oír, pero parecía bastante cabreado. Vio que había colocado una botella delante del letrero de cada persona que iba a intervenir. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Jill observaba la escena con curiosidad. Uno de los seguratas le estaba echando la bronca a una del servicio de catering por algo que parecía haber hecho. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo cierto era que parecía que no tenía que estar allí. Suspiró antes de consultar su reloj. Las doce en punto. Ya tenía que estar al empezar.

Volvió a consultar su teléfono por última vez antes de que un hombre trajeado se acercara a uno de los micrófonos. Vaya puntualidad. Había llegado el momento de las palabras bonitas y los flashes. Qué espectáculo más bonito. Le dio unos golpecitos al micro, y el sonido se escuchó perfectamente en todos los altavoces.

\- ¿Se oye bien? -gritó mirando a un tipo que estaba tras unos controles junto a la caseta del catering. Éste levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara-. Damas y caballeros. Muchas gracias por asistir a la inauguración de "Beleive in yourself". Esta asociación va a ofrecer su apoyo a todas esas personas que hayan sido víctimas del bioterrorismo -y hubo un aplauso general al que Jill se unió con algo de retraso-. Es por eso por lo que quiero pedir a cuatro de las personas que han hecho posible este proyecto que se acerquen aquí para explicarles a los demás lo que va a suponer "Beleive in yourself" para Washington y sus ciudadanos. Primero les concederemos un turno de palabra a cada uno y después habrá un turno de preguntas -hizo una pequeña pausa dirigiendo la mirada de un lado a otro-. Sin más dilación, les presento a Richard Jones, alcalde de nuestra querida ciudad -la mayoría de los asistentes aplaudió, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. El alcalde saludó con la mano antes de sentarse en el centro de la mesa-. También tenemos al señor Benjamin Scott, consejero de sanidad, Margaret Littleton, directora de la fundación "Beleive in yourself", y Jill Valentine, fundadora de la B.S.A.A.

Los aplausos aumentaron de intensidad cuando nombró a Jill. Ésta sonrió ampliamente mientras saludaba a los asistentes. Su nombre estaba a la derecha del todo. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la silla más retirada y tomó asiento procurando no tropezarse con nada. Los tacones la estaban matando, y eso que acababa de llegar.

Dejó su bolso en el suelo, junto a la pata de la mesa, y vio que delante de cada micro tenían una botella de agua. Genial. De un momento a otro la necesitaría con toda probabilidad.

La gente les había cogido mucho cariño a Chris y a ella desde la caída de Umbrella. No podía negar que habían conseguido sembrar algo de esperanza entre todas esas personas que lo habían perdido absolutamente todo por culpa de la ambición y del egoísmo de una corporación que se les había ingeniado una y otra vez para arruinarle la vida.

Se tocó instintivamente el brazo izquierdo, cerca de la zona donde esa criatura la había atravesado con su tentáculo. Ya sólo le quedaba una pequeña marca que era casi imperceptible, pero había tardado lo suyo en cicatrizar. Tendría que convivir con el virus para siempre, y ése era el precio que había tenido que pagar para salir con vida de Raccoon City.

-Alcalde Jones, cuénteles a todos nuestros invitados y a los ciudadanos la importancia de este centro para la capital -anunció el presentador antes de retirarse por uno de los laterales.

-Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que están aquí presentes por acudir a la inauguración de este centro que va a significar un gran paso en la lucha contra esa amenaza que ha arruinado miles de vidas en los últimos años -comenzó hablando el alcalde con voz clara, con pausa y sin dudar. Jill lo observó durante unos instantes. Se lo tenía muy bien aprendido-. "Beleive in yourself" ha sido como un soplo de aire fresco para nuestra ciudad. Todos nos sentiremos más seguros sabiendo que hay gente que va a echarnos una mano cuando lo necesitemos -hizo una pequeña pausa señalando a cada uno de los que estaban sentados-. Todas estas personas han depositado sus esperanzas y sus esfuerzos en la creación de este centro, y sin ellos nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Démosles un fuerte aplauso, por favor -y de nuevo el público aplaudió con algún que otro vítor-. Como alcalde de esta ciudad no hacer más que reafirmar mi compromiso con esta causa y garantizar que bajo mi mandato se destinarán parte de los fondos públicos a esta organización para que siga prosperando y, en definitiva, ofreciendo una oportunidad a aquellos que lo han perdido todo. Muchas gracias.

Jill se unió al aplauso durante unos instantes antes de cruzarse de brazos. Echó un vistazo a todos los medios que había allí reunidos, y no reconoció a nadie. Había muchos cámaras y fotógrafos, pero ninguno de ellos le sonaba. Cogió la botella que tenía delante y le quitó el tapón sin demasiadas dificultades.

Frunció el ceño. Qué raro. Le dio un trago antes de volver a dejarla en su sitio. Le sentó de maravilla. Ya llevaba notando la garganta seca un tiempo. De pronto, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago. Se llevó la mano derecha con disimula a la parte alta de su estómago.

Apretó los labios intentando mantener el mismo gesto. Esperaba que no le tocara hablar ahora porque no sabía ni lo que iba a decir. Aún no le tocaba ponerse con la regla… ¿Habría desayunado algo que no le había sentado bien? Se había tomado un tazón de cereales y una manzana, un desayuno que solía cerca muchas mañanas.

El dolor se hizo algo más intenso. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mesa simulando que estaba mirando al consejero de sanidad, que era el que había tomado la palabra en ese momento. Menos mal que no estaba en mitad de un examen ni nada de eso porque apenas estaba prestando atención a su intervención.

Si se ponía peor podría levantarse disimuladamente e ir al servicio. Pero parecía que aguantaba. No tenía ganas de vomitar ni se notaba mareada. Tal vez estaba sudando un poco más de la cuenta, pero por lo demás no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común. Una nueva punzada bastante fuerte.

Apretó los dientes agachando durante unos instantes la cabeza. El no saber qué estaba pasando la tenía más preocupada que otra cosa. ¿Y si era el virus que estaba venciéndola? Volvió a levantar la mirada notando que tenía un poco calor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

Llevaba su placa y su arma colgada en la parte izquierda. Casi nunca había tenido que hacer uso de ella, y esperaba no tener que hacerlo ese día. Y de repente, el dolor empezó a amainar. Ya no era tan intenso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la señora Littleton había tomado la palabra.

Eso quería decir que la próxima era ella. Se puso un poco tensa. Debía estar más atenta. Se separó la mano del estómago sintiéndose un poco más aliviada. Unos goterones le bajaron por la frente. Esperaba que nadie se estuviera dando cuenta de que no se encontraba bien.

Todo había empezado desde que había bebido agua. ¿El agua? ¿Qué coño iba a tener el agua? Se está empezando a comer la cabeza con algo que no tenía sentido. Algo del desayuno le había sentado mal; no había otra explicación. Ya casi estaba bien, aunque seguía teniendo calor.

Escuchó a medias lo que la señora Littleton explicaba sobre su implicación con el centro en el momento en el que la mayoría de las miradas se centraron en ella. Era su turno, y lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decir. Su mente no estaba muy centrada en esos momentos.

-Muchas gracias, señora Littleton -dijo el presentador antes de que la mayoría del público irrumpiera en aplausos. La aludida se limitó a sonreír y saludó con la mano-. Y ahora es el turno de la señorita Valentine. Como representante y fundadora de la B.S.A.A. cuéntenos por qué decidieron apostar por este proyecto.

-Por tener hombres guapos seguro que no -bromeó provocando una carcajada general. Necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para volver a la normalidad-. El objetivo de la B.S.A.A. es erradicar el bioterrorismo en todo el mundo. Desde hace más de un año somos líderes en combatir este tipo de amenazas, y sólo espero que esto sea así para siempre. Desde el momento en el que leímos la propuesta ni lo pensamos; aceptamos porque era lo correcto -en ese momento la señora Littleton y el alcalde cogieron sus botellas de agua y bebieron-. Es por eso por lo que…

Unos alaridos estremecedores interrumpieron su discurso. Al mirar hacia el centro de la mesa vio que la directora y el alcalde convulsionaban. El público empezó a gritar y a entrar pánico. Jill se fijó en las botellas. ¡Dios mío! ¡Las botellas estaban contaminadas! ¿Y por qué a ella no le había pasado nada?

El equipo de seguridad ya venía de camino. Jill estaba tan centrada intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando que no se dio cuenta que la señora Littleton se lanzó contra ella y ambas cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué coño…! -exclamó al ver que el rostro de la señora Littleton había mudado por completo. Su piel era completamente blanca, y tenía pliegues por la parte superior de la cabeza que se abrían y cerraban.

Gimió con un sonido gutural y le puso las manos en el cuello. Apretó. Jill intentó forcejear, pero la tenía bien sujeta. Intentó alcanzar su pistola, pero no llegaba. La señora Littleton abrió la boca mostrando unos enormes dientes sierra. Jill puso los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho?

E intentó morderle el cuello. Jill consiguió girar la cabeza la izquierda en el momento exacto. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar. Oía de fondo disparos, pero no sabía de dónde procedían. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz a sabiendas de que posiblemente no le haría nada.

Sin embargo, la criatura dejó de hacer fuerzas durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Jill le propinara una patada y la mandara lejos. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire mientras cogía su pistola. Y otra vez volvía a la carga. Apuntó al rostro de la señora Littleton y disparó.

El tiro se incrustó en la sien derecha, pero siguió avanzando. Hasta parecía regenerarse.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa? -exclamó rodando sobre su costado en el momento en el que intentaba golpearla con unas uñas muy largas. Necesitaba llamar al cuartel enseguida. El problema era que esa infectada estaba justo delante de su bolso.

Se puso en pie viendo cómo la criatura recibía un disparo en la pierna. Se tambaleó hacia la derecha pero siguió avanzando hacia ella. Otro disparo más. Jill se dio cuenta de que era Leon quien le estaba echando una mano. Retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a disparar.

Si a la cabeza no funcionaba tendría que buscar su punto débil. El disparo se alojó en su pecho, en la parte izquierda, muy cerca de su corazón. De la herida empezó a manar sangre a raudales. Eso era. Volvió a apretar el gatillo a la misma vez que Leon. Otro disparo a la cabeza y otro en el pecho.

La criatura parecía desorientada. Jill se tiró hacia la izquierda en el momento en el que volvía a atacarla. ¿Pero cuántas balas hacían falta para eliminarla? Leon insistió una vez más, y de pronto la infectada cayó al suelo con un chillido bastante agudo antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil.

El pecho de Jill subía y bajaba sin parar. No bajó la pistola. Aún no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando. Seguía oyendo disparos y gritos por todas partes.

\- ¡Jill! ¿Estás bien? -gritó Leon acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué…?

-El alcalde ha matado al consejero -le informó el agente dejando a la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. boquiabierta-. Le ha abierto el cuello en canal…

-Leon… El agua… -fue lo único que consiguió decir al ver cómo los miembros de seguridad seguían intentando contener a la cosa en la que se había transformado el alcalde. Vio en el suelo, cubierto por un enorme charco de sangre que salía de su cuello, al consejero de sanidad -. Tengo que llamar al cuartel. Hay que pedir refuerzos.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de poner orden -dictaminó Leon asintiendo en silencio.

Jill echó a correr hacia su bolso y sacó su PDA. Pulsó el botón de la línea de emergencia y habló de inmediato. Si algo bueno tenía esa línea era que nunca había interferencias y que el contacto era directo con alguien de peso en la organización.

-Vermillion a cuartel. ¿Me recibís? -dijo con voz alta y clara alejándose un poco de la escena. Vermillion era el nombre en clave que había elegido para las operaciones. Le parecía muy original.

-Aquí Forkball. ¿Qué ocurre?

¡O'Brian! Bien. Él se encargaría de tramitarlo todo muy rápido.

-Ataque bioterrorista. Treinta y tres de Rose Park.

-Refuerzos en camino.

Y cortó la comunicación en el momento en el que cuatro furgonetas blancas y negras se detenían en la carretera, cortando el paso de todos los asistentes. Jill apuntó hacia allí. Le quedarían unas ocho o nueve balas… y el equipo de seguridad estaría en su misma situación o peor.

Esos camiones le daban muy mala espina. Unos tipos bajaron a toda velocidad y se acercaron a la parte trasera de cada camión. Jill frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba nada. Olía a problemas gordos.

\- ¡Fuego! -gritó uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad en el momento en el que decenas de armas biológicas salían de los camiones.

Jill no lo podía creer. ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso? ¿Por qué ella no se había infectado como la directora y el alcalde? ¿Cómo iban a aguantar hasta que la ayudara llegara?

Chris se movió hacia la izquierda estirando los brazos. Bostezó pensando que esas horas de sueño le habían sentado de maravilla. Las noches en el cuartel solían ser bastante tranquilas, y casi siempre aprovechaba para hacer algo de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la séptima planta.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír. La vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Llevaban más de un año sin ataques bioterroristas, y el mundo parecía haber recuperado una paz que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Miró hacia la derecha, hacia ese hueco vacío que normalmente estaba ocupado por esa mujer que lo volvía loco todos los días. Hacía varios días que no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, y hoy parecía que tampoco iba a serlo. Jill estaría hasta bien entrada la tarde en la central, y él volvía a ir de noche.

A veces era frustrante no poder coincidir en horarios, pero ya se encargaría de preparar algo. Creía recordar que pronto ella tendría unos días libres y él trabajaría sólo por la mañana.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar en la mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño mientras alzaba el brazo hasta que alcanzó el teléfono. Observó la pantalla durante unos instantes comprobando que era O'Brian. Se incorporó casi un salto. Que lo llamara cuando no hacía ni unas horas que había allí significaba que algo pasaba.

-Chris al habla -dijo nada más aceptar la llamada. Se puso el teléfono en la oreja derecha y se quedó sentado en el filo de la cama.

-Chris… Jill tiene problemas -y esas palabras hicieron que se pusiera en pie de un lado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y resopló preocupado.

\- ¿No estaba en la inauguración del centro nuevo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-No lo sé… Hace un par de minutos recibí una llamada suya por la línea de emergencia y he enviado a un equipo.

\- ¿Cuál es la dirección? -le preguntó mientras iba a toda prisa hacia el armario para vestirse casi con lo primero que pillara-. Voy para allá.

-Treinta y tres de Rose Park -respondió O'Brian mientras cogía una camiseta y un pantalón y los tiraba a la cama.

-Gracias.

Y finalizó la llamada sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Confiaba en Jill y en todo el equipo, pero no se quedaría más tranquilo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que la situación estaba controlado. Tocaba volver a librar una batalla contra esa amenaza que se había tomado un descanso.

Chris bajó de su coche desenfundando su arma. En casa no tenía gran cosa, pero esperaba que los refuerzos ya hubieran llegado. Avanzó unos metros… y se quedó completamente petrificado al observar la escena que tenía delante.

Había un montón de cadáveres por el suelo, algunos cubiertos de sangre y otros desgarrados, como si hubieran intentado despedazarlos. Varios hombres trajeados disparaban sin demasiado éxito a varias B.O.W.S. que estaban repartidas por la zona. No había ni rastro de los refuerzos. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera llegado antes?

Avanzó unos metros más apuntando a una criatura que estaba de espaldas. Era verde, y tenía unas garras bastante afiladas. Tenía unas piernas muy cortas que le permitían impulsarse y dar saltos de una altura considerable.

Su tren superior era puro músculo. La cosa empezó a moverse hacia la derecha, y fue entonces cuando le vio la cara. ¡Eran cazadores! Esas criaturas le habían supuesto un verdadero quebradero en la cabeza en la mansión y en la Antártida. ¿Quién las había soltado? ¿Y por qué?

Parecía estar a su próximo objetivo. No podía permitirlo. Apretó el gatillo y el disparo impactó de lleno en la espalda del ser, que se giró hacia él emitiendo un chillido agudo. Lo había cabreado. Volvió a apretar el gatillo en el momento en el que la criatura daba un salto hacia él.

El tiro le rozó el rostro pero sin llegar a darle. Chris rodó sobre su costado y se quedó de rodillas. Volvió a apretar el gatillo. El tiro se incrustó en el pecho de la criatura, destruyendo una parte de su caparazón. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer lo duras que habían sido esas cosas.

Se tiró al suelo en el momento en el que el ser rasgaba con sus uñas la zona donde había estado su cabeza hacía unos instantes. Le propinó una patada desde el suelo, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Se incorporó un poco y disparó. El ojo izquierdo salió despedido con un gorgoteo líquido.

Chris se puso en pie de un salto sabiendo que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin munición. Tenía un cargador más, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para controlar todo lo que se había armado allí. La criatura se quedó desorientada durante unos instantes, y el fundador de la B.S.A.A. aprovechó ese momento para efectuar otro disparo.

Atravesó limpiamente la cabeza de la criatura, que empezó a mover los brazos de forma amenazante antes de caer al suelo entre espasmos. Chris se quedó observándola durante unos instantes antes de correr hacia donde estaba lo peor.

\- ¡Pero qué…! -exclamó al ver a una rana que debía medir más de un metro mover su lengua lanzando una sustancia roja-. ¡Apartaos de inmediato!

Esperaba que su advertencia hubiera llegado a tiempo. Pero no pudo evitar comprobar con horror cómo uno de los guardas era alcanzado de lleno por la lengua de esa criatura, que cayó poco después al suelo tras recibir cuatro disparos. El tipo se arrodilló llevándose las manos a la cara.

Su piel se volvió blanca, casi cadavérica, y sus uñas se alargaron hasta casi llegar al suelo. Su boca también se ensanchó dejando ver unos dientes puntiagudos que eran capaces de desgarrar todo lo que se propusieran. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? Se quedó tan sorprendido que apenas se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un sonoro estruendo. La pistola de Chris salió despedida hacia atrás. El ser se echó sobre él y abrió la boca para intentar morderle. El ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. lo agarró por la parte inferior de la cabeza deseando que esa no escupiera como las ranas.

A pesar de que estaba haciendo mucha fuerza le estaba costando trabajando contener a esa cosa. Jadeó mientras cerraba los ojos durante unos instantes y seguía evitando que la boca de esa criatura se acercara a él. Le pareció escuchar el sonido de unos coches que se acercaban por su espalda.

Siguió forcejeando y jadeando viendo cómo ya apenas tenía los dientes de esa criatura a escasos centímetros de su cuello. El ruido de los vehículos se detuvo, y fue sustituido por una ráfaga de disparos de un arma automática.

El ser empezó a convulsionar, y Chris le propinó un puñetazo en la parte izquierda de la cabeza antes de quitársela de encima con un empujón. El cuerpo siguió moviéndose al ritmo de los disparos hasta que se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo.

\- ¡Capitán Redfield! -lo llamó un miembro del equipo que venía corriendo hacia él. Con el casco le era difícil reconocerlo. Le tendió la mano y Chris se la cogió antes de impulsarse-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí -respondió el mayor de los Redfield viendo cómo el equipo se desplegaba por la zona y empezaba a disparar a las B.O.W.S. que aún quedaban por allí-. Aseguren el perímetro y ayuden a los que estén heridos. ¡Vamos!

-Sí, señor.

Echó un vistazo rápido al lugar, pero no vio a Jill por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Al que si vio fue a un joven rubio con una camisa azul que disparaba a un cazador. No lo reconoció al principio, y no fue hasta que lo vio de perfil cuando se dio cuenta de que era Leon.

Se acercó al camión más cercano y entró en el interior de un salto. Allí había decenas de cajas de munición y varias armas, entre las que se encontraban varias escopetas. Cogió una de ellas y comprobó que estaba cargada. Se hizo con varios cartuchos que guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a salir al exterior.

Sabía que a esas cosas les encantaba la escopeta, y estaba dispuesto a freírlas a todas. Apuntó a una rana que intentaba atacar a un miembro del equipo de seguridad y disparó retrocediendo un poco con la descarga. El ser se desplazó un poco hacia la derecha y se fijó en Chris.

Apretó de nuevo el gatillo en el momento en el que un disparo impactaba de lleno en el rostro de la cosa. Miró hacia la derecha y vio a Leon volviendo a disparar contra la criatura. Chris efecto el tiro de gracia reventándole la mandíbula y dejando todo el suelo lleno de fluidos.

\- ¡Que nadie lo toque! -gritó el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. mientras sacaba dos cartuchos de su bolsillo y los metía en la recámara. El equipo volvió a desplegarse disparando a las armas biológicas que aún quedaban por allí-. Leon… ¿Dónde está Jill?

-La he visto hace unos instantes por allí -respondió el agente señalando a una carpa que estaba metido caída.

Chris recargó la escopeta y echó a correr hacia allí en el momento en el que vio a una figura tumbada en el suelo luchando contra un cazador. Era una mujer. El ser alzó su zarpa y rasgó el césped a escasos centímetros del rostro de su víctima. Ahora que se fijaba… El traje de la mujer le sonaba un montón.

Y fue entonces cuando giró el rostro hacia donde estaba él y la vio. ¡Era Jill! Estaba completamente desarmada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por quitarse a esa cosa de encima. Tenía unos arañazos en la cara, y su ropa estaba completamente sucia de hierba y barro.

Apuntó a la espalda del ser y disparó. La criatura aulló de dolor centrando su atención en él. Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Jill le propinó un puntapié aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto y se la quitó de encima. Chris volvió a apretar el gatillo y el disparo atravesó limpiamente el rostro de la criatura, que cayó al suelo de espaldas boquiabierta.

\- ¡Jill! -exclamó el mayor de los Redfield acercándose a su chica -. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Chris, cuidado!

Y Jill pasó la mano a lo largo de la pierna izquierda de Chris hasta coger la pistola que llevaba enganchada casi a la altura de la cadera. Apuntó a una de esas ranas que había lanzado su lengua contra Chris. El tiro la partió por la mitad, y unos disparos de las armas automáticas del equipo terminaron por acribillarla.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio a excepción de un sonido que se escuchaba en el cielo. Parecían las aspas de un helicóptero. Chris ayudó a Jill a ponerse en pie en el momento en el que el ruido sonaba cada vez más cerca. Todos miraron al cielo justo cuando a lo lejos aparecía un helicóptero.

Parecía llevar colgado algo en la parte trasera, como si fuera una bandera. Chris la observaba con el ceño fruncido, y Jill con curiosidad. Leon arqueó una ceja mientras bajaba su arma con lentitud. Parecía que el peligro ya había pasado, pero no podía confiarse.

El helicóptero se acercó cada vez más, y pasó de largo mostrando una bandera con el logotipo de una bola del mundo y con un lobo aullando. También tenía un nombre. Alias. Chris y Jill intercambiaron una rápida mirada sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Alias?

¿Qué era eso?

Todos los presentes siguieron la trayectoria del helicóptero hasta que se perdió de vista por la calle. Y de nuevo el silencio. Chris echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores evaluando la situación. Había media centenar de cadáveres entre los que se encontraban miembros del equipo de seguridad del presidente, periodistas, el alcalde, la que iba a ser la directora del centro y el consejero de sanidad.

Se agachó examinando el cuerpo de una de las ranas. Le pasó la mano por encima sin llegar a tocarla; ya había visto de lo que era capaz. Nunca había visto a una B.O.W. igual. Había leído informes sobre cazadores, plantas gigantes, lobos… ¿Pero ranas? Eso era nuevo.

\- ¡Qué alguien coja una muestra y la mande al laboratorio a analizar! -ordenó Chris sin soltar la escopeta y dirigiéndose a un grupo de soldados que estaban a su derecha. Uno de ellos sacó una bolsa transparente y se colocó unos guantes antes de agacharse junto a la criatura-. ¡El resto que atienda a los heridos! ¡Asegurad el perímetro! -los miembros del equipo empezaron a distribuirse por toda la zona mientras Chris volvía a centrar su atención en Jill. Leon se había acercado mientras seguía observando los alrededores en busca de una nueva amenaza-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Chris… El agua estaba infectada -le contó la castaña con el gesto serio. Chris se quedó boquiabierto-. Alguien… echó algo en las botellas de agua que estábamos bebiendo…

\- ¿Habéis visto a alguien sospechoso? -les preguntó el fundador de la B.S.A.A. con un tono de voz preocupado. Demasiado tiempo había durado la paz.

-Esta misma tarde me pondré con mi equipo a analizar las imágenes que hayan podido captar las cámaras de los establecimientos cercanos -respondió Leon poniéndose en posición de descanso y mirando a Chris. Éste asintió en silencio antes de volver a centrar su atención en Jill.

\- ¿Tú también bebiste esa agua?

-Sí, Chris… -contestó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con preocupación. El mayor de los Redfield se quedó sorprendido-. La señora Littleton y el alcalde Jones se transformaron en una especie de…cosas blancas, parecidas a un extraterrestre, nada más beber… Pero yo no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fui la primera en beber… y aparte de unas molestias en el estómago… No me pasó nada.

Chris siguió observándola sin poder salir de su asombro. ¿Estaban tratando con una cepa nueva del virus? No pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar aliviado y darle un abrazo a Jill, que lo miró sorprendida poniéndose un poco colorada. Había faltado de nuevo un pelo para que no lo contara.

Manu: Me alegra que te gusta la historia. Sí... El trailer me ha dejado muy loca, y hoy he estado leyendo cierta información que de ser verdad... Madre mía... Sería una pasada. Yo espero que Chris no muera... aunque no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que algún personaje de los gordos va a morir... Veremos a ver qué ocurre. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Licker G: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Pues podría ser una idea muy loca como comentas jaja. Le daré una vuelta a ver qué se me ocurre.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todos! A partir de ahora es posible que haya una demora en los capítulos. Estoy casi de vacaciones, y necesito descansar un poco después del último trimestre que hemos tenido en el colegio por culpa del Covid19. También he de reconocer que estoy un poco atascada con la historia, y la estoy cociendo muy despacio. Además, estoy trabajando también en un proyecto personal que me está ocupando la mayoría del tiempo, así que os pido disculpas si tardo más de la cuenta en actualizar la historia.

* * *

Leon suspiró cansado. Llevaban desde esa mañana analizando las pocas imágenes que habían podido captar del ataque del día anterior sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Se frotó los ojos antes de coger la taza de café que tenía en la mesa.

Aún estaba caliente; era un milagro. Le dio un sorbo y volvió a dejar la taza en su sitio con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Quién era Alias? ¿Qué clase de virus había provocado esos cambios? ¿Por qué Jill Valentine no se había contagiado? ¿Cómo se habían colado en la inauguración?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para responder en una sola tarde. Consultó su teléfono por si tenía alguna novedad. Nada; seguían en un punto muerto. Sabía que la B.S.A.A. estaba investigando a fondo también el asunto, y al igual que él tampoco habían encontrado nada de interés.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención era la velocidad con la que tanto la que iba a ser la directora del centro como el alcalde se habían transformado en unas criaturas difíciles de catalogar. No eran zombies, por supuesto. Pero tampoco parecían derivar del virus G.

Había estado esa misma mañana leyendo los informes, y no había encontrado ninguna conexión entre ellos. ¿Era posible que hubieran sintetizado un nuevo virus? Si era así…tenían un problema muy gordo.

Volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador sin demasiado ánimo. Las únicas imágenes que habían podido rescatar eran las de las cámaras del parking. El ángulo de visión no era demasiado bueno, y lo único que habían podido ver con claridad era el momento en el que los camiones habían soltado las armas biológicas.

Todos, obviamente, iban con pasamontañas y había sido imposible identificarlos. Leon frunció el ceño. ¿Y qué había de esa chica que había tenido problemas con los de seguridad? No le había dado muy buena espina desde el principio, y estaba caso seguro de que tenía algo que ver.

Si realizaba un retrato robot tal vez pudiera avanzar un poco más. Se acercó a los muchachos que estaban trabajando en la mesa más alejada de la sala de monitores y se quedó apoyado contra la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Creo que puedo tener algo -les informó sin un ápice de duda en su voz-, pero necesito realizar un retraso robot… ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe?

-Yo quizá pueda ayudar -respondió el pelirrojo con algo de duda-. Estuve un tiempo ayudando a la policía a localizar criminales a través de retratos robots, pero nunca…

-Servirás -dictaminó Leon con un tono de voz autoritario. Mejor eso a no tener una mierda. El tiempo seguía corriendo, y cuanto más tardaran en dar con los culpables, mayores eran las probabilidades de que se produjera otro ataque-. Ven conmigo. Te daré todos los datos que necesites.

-De acuerdo…

El joven se puso en pie mirando a sus compañeros durante unos instantes. Éstos le hicieron gestos para que siguiera a Leon, que se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su ordenador. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su teléfono. Sólo tenía un mensaje de Hunnigan para recordarle que esa noche el presidente tenía una cena benéfica.

Lo que necesitaba precisamente. Todos los miembros del equipo de seguridad estaban advertidos, y llevaban desde esa misma tarde recorriendo la zona en busca de objetos o personas sospechosas.

El joven se sentó delante del ordenador y empezó a teclear ante la atenta mirada de Leon. Lo que más le cabreaba de todo ese asunto era que les había costado horrores contener a esas armas biológicas que los habían atacado.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que le habían hecho algo a ese virus para potenciar sus efectos… y le daba pánico pensar qué podría hacer si conseguían perfeccionarlo. Lo que parecía bastante claro era que su principal medio de transmisión era el agua y que absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta de nada hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

-Bien… Agente Kennedy… -le interrumpió sus pensamientos el chaval que se había sentado delante del ordenador. Leon vio que en la pantalla había una hoja en blanco, y que en los laterales había diferentes colores y lápices-. Hágame una descripción lo más detallada posible del sospechoso.

-Era una mujer -comenzó explicándole Leon sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-. Tenía el pelo largo castaño, recogido con una cola -observó durante unos instantes cómo seleccionaba el color de pelo y empezaba a dibujar-. Llevaba unas gafas, y no recuerdo bien si sus ojos eran marrones o negros… Pero sé que eran oscuros… Sus cejas eran bastante delgadas, formando una ligera curva ascendente en la mitad -volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras veía cómo el dibujo iba tomando forma e intentando recordar más detalles-. Su nariz era un poco respingona, y tenía un lunar pequeño en la parte izquierda de la cara, cerca del mentón…

-Se acuerda con bastante precisión… -dijo el tipo mientras seguía dibujando.

-Actuó de forma sospechosa durante toda la velada… Cualquier que estuviera atento se hubiera dado cuenta -corroboró Leon con el gesto pensativo y rascándose la barbilla distraídamente-. Su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior, y los llevaba pintados de un rojo bastante intenso.

\- ¿Más o menos así? -le preguntó el joven girando un poco la pantalla del ordenador para que pudiera verla mejor. Leon se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Era ella!

-Joder… sí… Envíalo inmediatamente a todas las unidades -le ordenó Leon sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. Por fin parecía que tenían algo por donde empezar-. Que lo cotejen con todas las personas a las que hayan entrevistado o que sean sospechosas de haber participado en un ataque bioterrorista.

-De acuerdo. Lo enviaré enseguida.

Leon se acercó a una de las ventanas que comunicaba con el exterior y se quedó observando cómo el tráfico de coches y peatones era bastante concurrido a esa hora. Sólo esperaba que alguien pudiera identificar a esa mujer, porque estaba convencido de que si preguntaba por las listas del personal que había participado en el catering encontraría callejones sin salida; habrían utilizado nombres falsos.

Neil echaba un último vistazo al informe que tenía en las manos. El viaje a África estaba cada vez más cerca, y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. No tenía ningún tipo de duda de que era una oportunidad excelente para promocionar Terrasave, pero temía meter la pata hasta el fondo.

La B.S.A.A. parecía confiar demasiado en ellos, y su principal preocupación era que no supieran estar a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Se había precipitado al aceptar esa misión? Lo cierto era que no lo había pensado hasta ese día, y no porque desconfiara de su gente, ni mucho menos.

Había seleccionado a los mejores, y se había asegurado de leer bien sus expedientes antes de hacerles un hueco en la plantilla; todos tenían experiencia en combate de una forma u otra. Aunque nadie se acercaba ni de lejos a Claire. Esa chica, a pesar de su corta edad, había pasado por un auténtico infierno.

Neil emitió un suspiro mientras dejaba el documento sobre su mesa. Se remangó los puños de la camisa con su cabeza dando vueltas al mismo tema. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás… Pero ése no era su estilo ni mucho menos. Además, no se atrevía a imaginar la cara de decepción que pondrían todos cuando les dijera que se suspendía la misión.

Negó en silencio. Como líder de Terrasave tenía que asegurarse de que si hacían las cosas bien se les reconociera en todas partes, y que si la cagaban fuera el primero en dar la cara.

Al principio le había costado un poco de trabajo adaptarse a su nuevo rol y a la responsabilidad que conllevaba, pero lo cierto era que ahora lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho. El tener tanto poder para decidir, el hacer y deshacer a su antojo todo lo que ocurría en la organización…

Estaba cambiando su modo de ver las cosas, y se sentía cada vez más cómodo. Alguien tocó en la puerta de su despacho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño pensando que no había convocado a nadie para esa tarde.

-Adelante -dijo sin demasiada convicción mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció Claire Redfield con una pequeña sonrisa. Neil le devolvió el gesto mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa. En los pocos días que Claire llevaba allí había demostrado que había sido una gran incorporación; su instinto no le había fallado.

-Hola, Claire. No esperaba verte por aquí -la saludó sin alterar su tono amable. La pelirroja se sentó sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí para decirte que está todo listo. En un par de días o tres estaremos camino de África.

-Fenomenal. Me alegra ver que todos se están tomando tan en serio este trabajo.

-Es una gran oportunidad para todos, Neil -dijo Claire apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla-. Están deseando demostrar su potencial, y estoy segura de que van a hacer un buen trabajo.

-Yo también lo creo -corroboró el líder de Terrasave asintiendo en silencio-. Tenemos un equipo muy competente, y con los recursos que van a facilitarnos estoy convencido de que lo haremos muy bien.

-Tricell y la B.S.A.A. han depositado toda su confianza en nosotros… No podemos defraudarlos.

-No lo haremos -dictaminó Neil levantándose de su silla. Caminó con lentitud hasta situarse en el pico de la mesa, donde se cruzó de brazos a la altura del pecho-. Llevo meses poniendo todo mi empeño y mis energías para que esta organización salga a flote.

\- ¿Acaso no te fías? -le preguntó la menor de los Redfield poniéndose un poco más seria.

-No, no es eso… Pero tengo miedo de fracasar.

-Neil… -dijo Claire mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-. Tú y yo estaremos ahí para controlar que todo salga según lo previsto. Lo único que puede frenarnos ahora mismo es que nuestro avión se estrelle en mitad del Océano Atlántico.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Neil se quedó mirando al suelo durante unos instantes pensando que Claire tenía razón: debía confiar un poco más en el personal. Pero todo era tan incierto cuando se empezaba…

Miró a Claire… y se sorprendió al comprobar que ella también lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos pasaban de su nariz a sus mejillas, pasando luego por su barba y por sus labios. Una chica muy observadora y curiosa… Como las que le gustaban a él.

Lo cierto era que desde que la había conocido le había fascinado bastante… y ahora que estaba teniendo la oportunidad de intimar un poco más con ella se estaba dando cuenta de que no le importaría tener algo esporádico con ella en alguna ocasión.

Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien interpretar los gestos de las mujeres, pero algo le decía que ella estaba esperando algo. ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Una caricia? Aunque tampoco podía estar muy seguro… Decidió no hacer nada por si el gesto podía malinterpretarse.

Pero la pelirroja seguía con la mano apoyada en su hombro, y hasta parecía que se había acercado unos centímetros más a él. Se había repetido muchas veces eso de vivir el momento aunque sin demasiado éxito. Muy valiente para algunas cosas, pero para otras…

-Gracias por apoyarte en esto, Claire -le agradeció con un tono de voz completamente sincero. La joven se limitó a sonreír y darle unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro-. Los comienzos nunca son fáciles.

-Y que lo digas…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se encontró con el rostro de Claire encima del suyo. Acercó su boca a la suya y lo besó cerrando los ojos. Fue un beso corto… pero a Neil se le había puesto absolutamente todo de punta.

Respiró entrecortadamente durante unos instantes asimilando lo que había ocurrido. Ahora podía decir claramente que ella le había tirado la caña descaradamente… y él no iba a ser menos.

Le pasó las manos por el cuello y la atrajo hacia él pasándole las manos por la cintura. La besó antes de abrir su boca para permitirle que accediera por completo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a jugar cada vez más ansiosas. Claire le pasó las manos por el cuello y se acercó a un poco más a él.

Neil cerró los ojos saboreando el momento. Aún no podía creer que estuviera en su despacho enrollándose con Claire Redfield. Bajó un poco la mano derecha hasta situarla en su trasero. Era pura pasión… y no podía dejar de imaginar qué podía pasar si seguía por ese camino.

El problema era que alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento y pillarlos con las manos en la masa. Neil interrumpió el beso separándose con lentitud, sin ser muy consciente aún de qué era lo que había pasado.

Claire se lo quedó mirando anonadada, casi como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta. Neil le cogió el rostro con las manos y la acarició.

-Si te apetece… Podemos ir a tomar algo esta noche… -le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente. La pelirroja asintió casi como si estuviera hipnotizada. Era capaz de decirle que sí si en ese momento le pedía que diera la vida por él.

-Genial…

-Te recojo a eso de las nueve… Dame tu dirección y paso a recogerte.

Y Claire volvió a asentir sin dudarlo. Ese hombre despertaba en ella sus deseos más internos; ahora le quedaba muy claro que él parecía ir en la misma dirección.


End file.
